Do You Believe in Miracles?
by StarrShyne
Summary: (Miracle) COMPLETE Craig Patrick has a daughter. She is hired to work along side her father and the team. What will happen on the road to Lake Placid? Reviews for all chapters welcome!
1. Daddy's New Job

_**Do You Believe In Miracles?**_

**_Disclaimer- "Miracle" is owned by Disney. I own only the OC Chevon. This is a fiction based on parts from the movie. _**

**Detroit, Michigan June, 1979**

It had been an incredibly long day, I thought as I adjusted the temperature of the water in the shower. The only thing on my mind was taking a long hot shower to unwind and then relaxing. Maybe the next day I would go to the community pool for a swim. When the water was the right temperature, I carefully stepped into the shower.

I started washing my hair. I had recently gotten my hair cut; it had grown out too long for my liking. I prided myself on having a better Ferrah Fawcett haircut than Ferrah herself! I had just rinsed out the shampoo when I heard the phone ringing. I grabbed a towel and jumped out of the shower to answer it.

"Hello?" I said trying to tighten the towel around me.

"Hey Chevon, its Herb. Is your dad around?" I heard Herb Brooks on the other end of the line. I knew him through my dad.

"No, he went to a baseball game tonight. He should be back around 11:30 or so. Can I take a message?"

"Have him call me the minute he gets home, no matter what time it is. It's really important Chev!" Herb said sounding excited and serious at the same time, a trait that only Herb had.

"Sure I will." I told Herb and hung up the phone.

I walked back to the shower wondering what was going on with Herb. What could he possibly need to talk to dad about?

By the time I finished my shower, I heard my dad in the kitchen. I walked in and found him pulling a beer out of the fridge.

"Hey dad, Herb Brooks called earlier. Said for you to call him the minute you got home. He sounded in a buzz about something!" I called to him.

"Alright Chev, I'll call him now." I heard dad yell as I walked into my bedroom to change into some PJ's.

My dad was Craig Patrick. I had grown up around hockey.

I finished changing and went to talk to my dad. I wanted to know what had Herb in a lather. Herb's Gophers had just won a national championship. I walked into our living room to find my dad looking joyfully overwhelmed.

"Dad, what's wrong? What did Herb have to say?" I asked.

"Herb was just hired as the Olympic hockey team's head coach. He wants me to be the assistant coach." Dad said looking as if he couldn't quite believe what he was saying. I understood completely and was elated.

"We're going to the Olympics!!!" I shrieked and ran over to the couch and jumped beside him wrapping my arms around his shoulders in a bear hug.

"Hold on Chevon! The games aren't for seven months; Herb already wants to add more games to the schedule. Try-outs start in two weeks and…"

"Dad, you have always dreamed of being part of the Olympics, I have always wanted to see you there…"

"Herb wants you there too. He said he could use you to communicate with the team or something. Some kind of consultant. He said that I couldn't leave you here alone for seven months." Dad said.

I paused a moment, I had just graduated college the previous May and was looking for a job. "Seven months of traveling and hockey?......Let's do it" I said. Dad smiled and hugged me. "When do we leave?"

"In two weeks!"

The next two weeks, dad and I prepared to head to Colorado Springs. The AHA had set up a week of try-outs. Amateur players from all over the United States would be vying for a spot on Team USA. I was excited to get started; it was going to be a long road to Lake Placid in February. I got a sneak peek at the tentative schedule. It included a game in Norway, a game against Harvard and so on.

Dad and I flew to Colorado. The AHA had put us up in a hotel. I noticed a bar nearby. Next day started tryouts.


	2. Colorado Springs

**Colorado Springs, Colorado June 1979**

I walked through the crowded lobby of the arena as players began arriving and registering for try-outs. I saw a few familiar faces as I tried to squeeze my way through the madness. I heard a few names as I walked by- Phil Verchota and Ralph Cox. Finally I found the hallway that led to the locker rooms. Dad was somewhere in the building talking to the team doctor. Herb wanted to meet with me for a few minutes he said.

I passed Jimmy Craig talking to some blonde guy with a Boston accent. I recognized Jimmy immediately; he kinda nodded at me as I walked by.

"How's it looking?" the Boston blonde asked Jimmy as I walked past.

"A lot of guys from Minnesota and Boston." Jimmy said and walked into the locker room.

"Yeah, that's gonna work." I heard the blonde say as I rounded the corner.

The rivalry between the Boston Terriers and the Minnesota Gophers was legendary. I wondered how the boys would react to each other. Things could get quite interesting around here if tempers flared, I thought as I entered the booth where Herb was watching the boys take the ice.

"Hey Herb, you wanted to see me?" I said as I entered.

"Hey Chevon, I am so glad you are joining us, we have a lot to do before opening ceremonies." Herb said and I nodded. Herb never looked at me he was writing something on a piece of paper. "Chev, I need you to stay close to these boys. You are close to their age so you can understand them. Let me know if anything serious arises but I am going to have your dad take care of as much as possible."

"Sure thing, Herb. I am just glad to be here." I said and turned to walk out, wanting to get something to drink.

"One more thing Chev…" Herb said and glanced up at me. "I know you're level headed and wouldn't get yourself in a bad way with one of these boys!"

"Herb, it's going to take a lot more than a jersey and hockey stick to get into my pants!" I said with a wink. Herb kind of smiled at me. He and I had always been civil.

I walked down the hall to get a cup of coffee. I had to chuckle at Herb's comments. Dad had talked to me a few days before we flew out to Colorado. He said he understood that I was a young attractive woman that would be spending a lot of time with young men over the next seven months. He said he trusted me to use my good judgment and stay a lady. He also knew that I had grown up around hockey players and wasn't easily impressed.

When I re-entered the booth, my dad was in there talking to Herb.

"…26 names…tough part will be getting it down to 20 by the opening ceremonies." Herb said.

"This is the final roster?" dad asked looking confused. "You're kidding me, right? This is our first day Herb; we have a week of this."

I stood silently as they continued talking, wondering how Herb could already know who he wanted on the team. They had only been doing drills on the ice for about 2 hours!

"You're missing some of the best players." Dad said still confused.

"I'm not looking for the best players, Craig. I am looking for the right ones." Herb said.

I still stayed quiet as they began discussing Jim Craig. I knew that whatever Herb was up to, he had his reasons. Herb went to leave the booth.

"Chevon, I want you to stick especially close to Jim Craig right now. He just lost his mother. Maybe you can be of some support to him because you lost your mother too." Herb said as he left. I looked at dad, who just shook his head.

I stood on the side as dad read off the 26 names that Herb had given him. Doc winked at me, I knew he and I would get along. I watched the boys as some of their faces showed great elation and relief at hearing their name called.

The boys who didn't make the cut stood up to leave, while those who did shook hands and talked to each other.

"Take a good look gentlemen, because their the ones getting off easy…" I heard Herb begin his speech. It sounded like he was saying congratulations, you've just entered hell. Knowing Herb that was exactly it!

Herb left and the boys just kinda looked at each other not knowing what to think. My dad congratulated them and then started handing out tests to them as they were leaving. Herb wanted the boys to take Psychology tests of all things.

"Chevon Patrick, how's it going?" I turned and saw Jim Craig standing behind me.

"It's going great Jim. Congratulations on making the cut!" I said and hugged him.

"Some of us are going to that bar near our hotel tonight, you want to join us?" Jimmy asked as we descended the stairs.

"Sure, it'll give me a chance to start getting to know everyone. I guess we are flying to Minnesota to start practices day after tomorrow." I said as Jimmy walked by my dad without taking a copy of the test.

"Yeah, what is up with Brooks choosing a team already?" Jimmy asked and I just shrugged


	3. Out With The Boys

Later that evening I was finishing styling my hair when my dad walked in from a dinner with Herb.

"You look nice. Headed out with the boys?" he asked me.

"Yeah, Jimmy Craig is going to be here in a few minutes to walk me over to the bar. I guess most of the guys are hanging out there tonight." I said. I spun around in the mirror admiring my flare-leg jeans, baby-doll tank top with frills on the straps and flowers down the front and sandals. "How do I look?"

"Like a dark blonde Ferrah." He said with a wink. "Have fun tonight, but behave yourself."

"I try dad!" I said with a smirk and he laughed. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey Jim, come on in." I said opening the door for him. I hugged my dad goodbye. "Don't wait up." And headed out the door with Jim.

When we walked in the bar, I immediately noticed that there was a table of boys from Minnesota and across the room was a table of players from Boston. Most of the boys from both sides seemed to be working on those psychology tests that Herb had given them.

"Nice to see the boys from Boston and Minnesota are trying to get acquainted." I said sarcastically as Jim and I made our way to the bar.

"If they don't learn to get along it could be a very long seven months." Jim said then ordered us both a beer.

After our drinks arrived we walked over to the "Minnesota Table" to talk with some of the guys. I recognized most of them from studying files. Buzz Schneider and Bah Harrington were teasing Phil Verchota because he was already done with his psychology test. Jim decided to hang with that group for awhile. I told him I was going to hang out at the "Boston Table".

I made my way across the room to the "Boston Table". "Hey can I sit with you guys?" I asked.

"Sure, you're Coach Craig Patrick's daughter?" Ralph Cox said as I sat down next to him.

"Yeah, you can call me Chevon." I said and smiled at him.

"I'm…" Eruzione started but I cut him off.

"I already know who you all are." I told him. "You're Mike Eruzione, Boston University." I said and shook his hand across the table. I looked at the man sitting next to him. "You're Dave Silk, Boston University." I shook his hand and he smiled at me. I looked to the attractive blonde I had seen to talking to Jimmy Craig earlier outside the locker room. "You're Jack O'Callahan, Boston University." Jack stood up so he could shake my hand. I turned to Ralph sitting next to me. "And you're Ralph Cox, UNH."

"Wow!" Ralph said.

"Don't be so impressed. I had to look over all the players files this afternoon." I said with a wink.

"You get stopped by a policeman but you know you're not at fault. Do you state your disagreement right away?" Silk read from his test. "He's got 300 of these things."

"It's a test Silky. You've taken one or two before!" Eruzione told him with a smile.

"Not to play hockey, I haven't" Silk said.

"Can you even read, Silky?" O'Callahan asked and everyone snickered.

"HEY RIZZO!" we heard from behind us. We all turned and saw Rob McClanahan waving at Eruzione from the doorway. Mark Johnson was with him. "What's going on?"

"Mac!" Rizzo said with a smile and nod. McClanahan and Johnson continued through the bar to talk with some of their friends. I noticed O'Callahan making a face. "Easy big guy" Rizzo told him.

"You know, I dunno how you two can sit in the same room as that clown." O'Callahan said to Silk and Rizzo.

"Let it go! It's over! Let it go." Rizzo said trying to calm him down.

"What's going on here?" Ralph asked. I had a suspicion.

"OC's got a little unfinished business over there." Silk said nodding towards McClanahan.

"Not for long I don't." OC said.

"Hey what'd I tell you man?" Rizzo said getting flustered.

"McClanahan, you're not still going on about the 76 play-offs are you?" Ralph asked OC. "Come on OC that was like 3 years ago."

"You know what Coxie; let me ask you a question. Why'd you wanna play college hockey?" OC asked Cox.

"Well isn't it obvious, for the girls!" Cox said with a smile. We all chucked except for OC.

"I'm serious Coxie, why'd you wanna play college hockey?" OC asked again.

"Cause I love to play hockey alright." Cox said. "I wanna go to the NHL just like everybody does."

"Well I wanted to win a national championship." OC starts. "That pansy over there cheap shots me; I get tossed out of the game. He steals the ring right off my finger. How would you feel?"

"Everyone was throwing cheap shots that night." Rizzo said.

"You know, Rizzo, it's funny you say that because I was just wondering what side you were on." OC said.

"I'm on your side." Rizzo protested.

"You know it really seems that way." OC said sarcastically.

"Relax, okay." Cox said.

"I'm not doing this right now." OC said picking up his psychology test. "I'm outta here."

"Where you going?" Rizzo asked him.

"To my room, is that alright with you, MOTHER?" OC said and then turned and left.

"Let him go." Silk said to Rizzo.

I tuned out as Cox talked about OC having so many penalty minutes. I wondered if OC was going to able to control his temper and learn to get along with people from Minnesota. Somewhere in the conversation I heard Rizzo saying that he and OC had roomed together at college and had got a room together at the hotel and wanted to room together when we got to Minnesota to start training.

"Chevon, you going to travel with us?" Cox broke me from my thoughts.

"Yes, my dad and I will be with the team every day from now until the end of the Olympics." I told him.

"Won't you miss school?" Silk asked while getting another drink.

"I graduated in May. I was actually looking for a job when Herb offered me this for the next several months." I told them. "And it sure as hell beats sitting at home alone for seven months."

"It's just you and your dad?" Rizzo asked. I nodded. "Where is your mom? Don't you have any brothers or sisters?"

"My mom died when 14 months old. I was the only child. So it's just been dad and me ever since." I explained to them.

We talked for about another half hour before Rizzo announced that he was heading back to his hotel room. He wanted to relax and check on OC. I stayed to talk with Cox and Silk-who was getting a little drunk. Jim Craig came over and said he was leaving. He asked if I wanted him to walk me back to the hotel. I declined saying that I was having fun and would be fine.

"Coxie, I think we need to cut off drinks for Silky. He is getting tipsy and a little loud." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's have him drink a few glasses of water before we try to get him back to the hotel." Cox said.

Cox and I were able to get Silk to drink one glass of water, but his laughter was getting so loud that we decided to just take him back to the hotel.

"I'll help you get Silk back to the hotel. Do you know what room is his?" I asked standing up and putting Silk's arm around me as I put my arm around his waist.

"He is rooming with me." Cox said as he supported Silk's other side and we headed out of the bar.

We managed to get Silk across the parking lot and into the hotel lobby. He was walking okay; it was just he kept laughing. Finally we stopped outside the room Cox said was his and Silk's. I continued to hold Silk up while Cox checked his pockets for the room key.

"I MADE THE TEAM! TEAM USA!!!" Silk started yelling.

"Silky will you be quiet. You'll wake the whole building!" I told him while Ralph still looked for the keys.

I heard the door behind us open. Rizzo stepped out of his room. Apparently he had been attracted by all the noise. "Damn Silky, you just had to get drunk." Rizzo told him.

"I MADE THE TEAM!" Silk yelled again.

"No you didn't, you may be one of the 6 cut." I said to Silk. "You would be on a plane to Boston right now if Herb saw this."

Ralph finally got the door open and with Rizzo's help, I dragged Silk into the room. We led him towards a bed so that he could sit down.

"You know Chev, you're cute." Silk said and giggled as I motioned for him to sit on the bed.

"I bet you say that to all the coach's daughters." I said and rolled my eyes. "Remind me to tell you said that when you sober up."

Silk held my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. "I'll be Santa, now tell me what you want for Christmas." Silk said and started laughing.

Rizzo pulled me off Silk's lap. "Silky let the nice lady go and you sober up." I smiled a thanks at Rizzo.

"Can you handle him from here, Coxie?" I asked. Ralph nodded. "Then I am going to head back to my room.

I walked into the hall and Rizzo was right behind me, he started to go into his room but stopped. "Hey, Chev." He called after me.

"Yeah, Rizzo." I asked turning to face him.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room or anything?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"No. My room is close by. I'll be fine, but thanks for asking."

"Listen, Silky is a really nice guy, he just acts silly when he is drunk is all." Rizzo said.

"I like Silk. Seems like a good guy." I said and smiled at Rizzo.

"He is a great guy. I would hate to see him get in trouble. Ummm……you're not going to tell Brooks or your dad about this, are you?"

"Nah, there may be a time I need you boys to keep a secret for me." I said with a wink. Rizzo smiled at me. He had a great smile, lit up his entire face. "See you at practice in Minnesota! Goodnite!" I said and walked back to my room. I did not know that behind me Rizzo was smiling as well.


	4. Training Starts

**Minneapolis, Minnesota June 1979**

The team flew to Minneapolis where they would be training. Herb and the AHA had arranged for the boys to stay in the dorms at Minnesota University. The AHA was putting dad and me up in a furnished apartment near the campus.

First day of practice, we all arrived at the Bloomington Ice Arena early. I waved to Harrington and Schneider as I grabbed a quick cup of coffee. Dad and Doc were talking to each other as they walked by. Jimmy Craig gave me a quick hug as he walked past on his way to the locker room. Verchota gave me a high five as he grabbed a soda off the refreshment table.

"Hey Chevon. Can I talk to you a second?" I heard behind me. I turned and saw Dave Silk standing behind me.

"Sure Silky, what's up?" I asked. He motioned for me to come a little closer.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I just got carried away celebrating and…" Silk started but I cut him off.

"Hey, it's no problem. I had a good evening and I was glad to be there to help you out. Friends do that for each other." I said with a smile.

"You're not mad?" Silk asked.

"Why would I be mad? We all had fun, you got a little drunk and loud. No one got hurt, no one got in trouble. No harm done." I said.

"Rizzo told me you said you wouldn't tell your dad or Herb, I appreciate that." Silk said.

"There is really nothing to tell them. And I hate tattle-tales! Besides, before the Olympics arrive, I am sure we will all have secrets on each other." I said with a wink. Silk chuckled and gave me a hug. "Okay now get suited up before Herb has a fit."

I walked down the hall to Herb's office and walked in. He was studying his play book.

"Morning Herb." I said.

"Good Morning, Chev. Glad that you are here. I am going to have you watch today and see how you think the boys are bonding." Herb said barely looking up.

"I can tell you now that the boys from Minnesota and Boston are not getting along. I heard O'Callahan talking about being upset with McClanahan because of the 76 play-offs." I told Herb.

"You know Chev, if we are able to get these boys to work together and put the past behind them, amazing things will happen." Herb said then returned to his book. "See you on the ice."

I left his office and headed for the ice. I noticed Jimmy Craig in the net adjusting his equipment. Steve Janaszak was skating out onto the ice. I carefully walked across the ice waving to Strobel and Broten as I climbed into the bench. Doc smiled at me as Dad took to the ice with the boys. Herb came out and was yelling orders.

I stood by Doc against the wall as Herb began the boys running plays. O'Callahan and Silk were seated by me. I noticed Ken Morrow was also on the bench.

On the ice Mark Johnson had the puck, I could hear Herb yelling but I was only half paying attention. I was really impressed at how well Johnson handled the puck. Johnson scored a goal.

"Johnson, that coast to coast stuff may work here, but it won't against the teams we'll be playing." Herb yelled.

As Herb called for a new line-up I saw my dad whisper something to Johnson. Morrow started to go out onto the ice but OC said he wanted to be in this drill. OC took to the ice. I saw Verchota, McClanahan, and Harrington on the ice as well. I watched the boys line up and heard Herb blow the whistle.

The boys started off skating. I was watching Harrington when I saw OC charging down the ice. Before I had time to think OC had checked McClanahan. Mac went down hard on the ice. The play stopped and the boys on the ice gathered around Mac. Those on the bench jumped to their feet. I climbed onto the ice while Doc stood ready to check on Mac.

"What the hell you hitting him like that for?" Verchota asked OC. OC was standing back watching McClanahan try to catch his breath.

"This ain't the bush league, OC." Harrington said.

"Nice hit, OC" Silk called from the bench. I rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Tell your boy here to keep his head up and he won't have to worry about it." OC said.

McClanahan made it to his feet and charged at OC, "Let's go!"

OC threw down his stick and met McClanahan head on. Fists were flying as OC and Mac punched at each other. Dad started to walk towards them but Herb stopped him.

"Hey Craig, let them go!" Herb said.

I couldn't believe that Herb was letting this go on. A few boys jumped off the bench to break it up. Baker tried to pull them apart but Silk grabbed him and said for him to stay out of it.

I walked over to stand with Harrington and Cox who were both trying to stay out of the fight and avoid getting hit in the may-lay. I saw Craig standing in his net looking upset and shaking his head. I watched the scuffle with disgust. I really couldn't believe that OC had carried it this far. I saw my dad shaking his head. I saw OC punch Mac in the face and they both hit the ice.

Rizzo went and pulled OC off of Mac, while Harrington and Verchota helped Mac to his feet. Mac had a bloody nose. OC just looked a bit shaken up.

"Well, how bout it boys? Look like hockey to you?" Herb asked the team. "Looks more like a couple of monkeys trying to hump a football to me, I dunno. How about you Craig?"

"Yeah." Dad answered looking confused.

"You wanna settle old scores you're on the wrong team! We move forward starting right now! We start becoming a team RIGHT NOW!" Herb yelled and slammed his stick off the ice. "Skating, passing, flow and creativity; that is what this team is all about gentlemen. Not old rivalries. So why don't we start with some introductions? You know, get to know one another a little bit. Who you are, where you're from, you know. Go ahead!" Herb nodded at Mac.

"Rob McClanahan, St. Paul Minnesota." Mac said.

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked him.

"For you here at the U." Rob said. Herb nodded.

"Jack?"

"Jack O'Callahan, Charlestown Mass. Boston University." OC said.

"Over Here." Herb pointed to Coxie.

"I'm Ralph Cox. I'm from wherever is not going to get me hit." Coxie said with a smile.

We all chuckled and smiled. Herb called for the boys to line up and run a play. Mac headed over to Doc to get cleaned up and have his nose checked. A few of the guys began collecting the discarded equipment that had been thrown down in the fight.

"Are you okay?" Harrington asked me.

I smiled at him. "I am fine Bah, just annoyed is all." I gave him a quick hug and headed off the ice.


	5. Truth or Dare

That night I decided to walk over to the campus and visit with some of the boys. Bah had invited me to stop by and I wanted to be sure that there was no more problems after that morning's fight between OC and Mac. So I Ferrah-ed up my hair, pulled on a pair of shorts, a t-shirt that said "UNH" and walked to the dorms. As I was heading up the stairs I saw Herb.

"Hey Herb what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I am on my way to talk to Jimmy Craig about something. You here to visit the boys?" Herb asked.

"Yeah, Bah invited me to stop by, plus I want to be sure that the air is cleared between OC and Mac."

"They will be fine. I let them fight this morning so they would get it out of their systems, so no one would feel like they didn't get in a punch or two." Herb said and headed down towards Jimmy's room. Jimmy was sharing a room with Mac.

I walked down the hall to Bah's room. Bah was rooming with Buzz and right next to them were Verchota and Pavelich. The door to Bah and Buzz's room is open.

"Hey boys, how's it going?" I ask when I walk in. I see Buzz, Bah, Verchota and Pavelich scattered around the room.

"Chevon, how's it going?" Buzz asked. "Come on in and grab a beer. We're so bored that we started playing Truth or Dare."

"What are we, in junior high again?" I asked plopping myself down on the couch next to Bah as Pavelich hands me a beer.

"Schneider, truth or dare?" Bah asked.

"Truth." Buzz said and took a gulp of his beer.

"Last year after the holiday tournament, you brought a girl back to our room, and then kicked me out. What happened that night?" Bah said, and we raised our eyebrows watching Buzz.

"Would you believe nothing? I got her alone and all she wanted to do was talk about McClanahan." Buzz says and we all laugh. "I guess she was lusting after him and just wanted me for information about him."

"You mean I had to stay the night in Janny's room just so you could talk about Mac?" Bah said and we laughed harder.

"Alright, don't make me tell them about your Spanish tutor!" Buzz said to Bah.

"I wanna hear that?" Pavelich said.

"Nah, it's my turn, Verchota, truth or dare?" Buzz said.

"Dare, but remember Coach Patrick's daughter is here." Phil Verchota said.

"Do I have to change my name to get you to think of me as Chevon and not 'Craig Patrick's daughter'?" I asked.

"It's not that, it's just with as strict as Brooks is, we're afraid of getting cut." Pavelich said.

"And unless someone commits a felony, I don't tell my dad or Brooks about it." I told them.

"Yeah, she's cool, we don't have to worry about her." We turned and saw Silk, Cox, Rizzo and OC walk into the room. "She didn't rat me out for getting drunk and trying to play Santa Claus."

"Santa Claus?" Bah asked.

"Don't ask!" I told him.

"Can we join you?" Rizzo asked. "It sounded like you were having fun."

We all look at each other, all thinking the same thing but it seemed I was the only one willing to say it. "It's okay as long as OC can behave himself."

"Yes warden." OC said with a smile. They all grabbed seats as Pavelich handed them beers.

"Okay, Philly about that dare…" Buzz started. "Try your best pick-up line on Chevon."

There was laughter while Cox and OC whistled as Verchota moved next to me and put his arm around me. "I must have died and gone to heaven because you have to be an angel." Verchota said.

"You get slapped a lot don't you?" I asked with a wink. The boys collapsed into more laughter. I gave Phil a hug and he moved back to his spot on the floor.

"Alright, now it's my turn. Chev, truth or dare?" Verchota asked.

"Truth." I told him.

"Make it good, Verchota." OC said.

"Don't embarrass her…too much!" Cox laughed.

"Thanks for the support." I said sarcastically.

"What's the worst date you ever had?" Verchota asked.

"Oh my god, last year my friend set me up on a blind date with this guy who was ick…" I started as the guys laughed.

"That bad?" Rizzo asked.

"I finally meet him face to face and his ears are huge! I mean it looked like he had 2 Frisbees attached to his head." I say and the guys laugh harder. "And his nose made me think of a carrot on a snowman. Well I thought that he still might be a nice guy. We went out and he told me that since women were so liberated, I could pay for my half of dinner. And all through dinner all he talked about was MASH. I never knew one person could know so much about Alan Alda. When he finally drove me home, I was never so glad to see my dorm. He pulled up by the curb and asked if he could call me. I said 'hell no' and jumped out of the car and ran into the building."

"Did you ever see him again?" Cox asked while laughing still.

"No, never heard from him either…Thank god!" I said. "Okay my turn, OC truth or dare?"

"Dare." OC said.

"YOU use YOUR best pick-up line on COXIE!!!" I said and laughter picked up again.

"You're a cruel woman." OC said with a smirk.

"I know, now let's hear it."

"Can't believe I am doing this," OC said as he turned to face Cox. "Coxie, do you sleep on your stomach?"

"No." Cox answered.

"Can I?" OC said. We all groan and boo as Rizzo hits OC with a pillow. "Okay, okay. Rizzo, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Rizzo said.

"Were you whacking off in the bathroom last night?" OC asked.

"OC!" Bah yelled. "There is a lady here!"

"It's nothing I haven't heard before!" I told them. "Answer the question Eruzione."

"It's okay guys, it's an inside joke." Rizzo said. "No, I wasn't OC."

We all sit confused but Rizzo, OC and Silk crack up about something. "My turn, Silky, Truth or dare?" Rizzo asked.

"Dare." Silk answered.

"Do your victory dance!" Rizzo told him.

"Here?" Silk asked.

"Come on Silky! Let's see it!" we all chorused.

Silk stood up and started to do some dance, shaking his hips and looking like a frog in a blender. We laughed and cheered for him. He looked a bit embarrassed but it was cute.

"My turn, Chevon, truth or dare?" Silk asked me.

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin?" Silk asked.

"SILKY!!!" Bah and Rizzo yelled at the same time.

"It's okay guys. Yes, I am, never been in love, didn't seem worth it!" I told them.

"Women!" Verchota said and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Verchota." Bah told him.

"Pavelich truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Truth." Pavelich answered.

"What was your first impression of me?" I asked him.

Pavelich snickered a little bit. "I thought you were Jim Craig's girlfriend."

I giggled. "Nah, Jimmy and I are just good friends."

"Bah, truth or dare?" Pavelich asked.

"Dare."

"Carry, Chevon down the hall and back." Pavelich told him.

"Boy, it sucks being the only girl." I said with a wink. "I get experimented on for everything."

Pavelich smiled, "This isn't because you're a girl, it's because you're the lightest.

Bah picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I was laughing the entire time he carried me all the way down the hall and back, drawing strange looks from Mark Wells and Bob Suter. The guys were cheering as Bah carried me back into the room and set me on my feet.

"Okay, Chev, truth or dare?" Bah said.

"You're picking on me." I said and Bah winked at me. "Truth."

"Why no dares?" Cox asked.

"I know you boys. I'd choose dare and the next thing you know, I'd be topless running down the hall!" I said with a wink.

"She's onto us fellas!" Buzz said and we all laughed.

"Okay, Chev. We heard about your worst date, so what would be your perfect date?" Bah asked.

"Well, the guy would first comment on how stunning I look." I started and the guys smiled. "Then he would hold my hand and lead me to his car and open the door for me. On the seat would be a bouquet of flowers waiting for me. Lilies are my favorite because my mom planted a bunch around the house before she died. He would take me to dinner, that I wouldn't have to pay for. And all through dinner he would play footsie with me, because I find that very affectionate. He would then take me to a quiet place just to be with me. Like a lover's lane or out by a lake, not to have sex but just to hold me, stroke my hair, hold my hand, stuff like that. And then when he takes me home, as he kisses me goodnight, he takes one of the flowers from my bouquet and puts it in my hair."

"Wow, that sounds like an awful lot for one man!" Verchota said and I rolled my eyes.

We stayed talking and goofing around for another hour or so, but then I told the boys that I was going home and that they should get to bed soon because Herb was having practice early the next morning. I stood up to leave.

"I'll walk you home." Rizzo said.

"No, it's okay. I am just down the street." I said.

"And its night time. You are not walking home alone." OC said. "Rizzo walk her home."

"Yes warden." I said mocking his comment from earlier. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. "Come on bodyguard," I said waving to Rizzo. "Goodnight boys."

Rizzo and I walked down the stairs and out of the building.

"Thank you for helping break up that fight this morning." I told him.

"It was no big deal. I was afraid at that moment that Herb was going to throw Mac and OC off the team." Rizzo told me.

"I really like hanging out with you guys. You're a lot of fun." I told him.

"Yeah, they are nice. Sorry they ask you personal questions."

"Oh, it's not like I have anything to hide..." I smiled and noticed Rizzo was smiling too. He had a pretty smile; even in the dark I could see it light up his face.

"Some of us were thinking about going out tomorrow night, if Herb doesn't wear us out too bad at practice. You should come with us!" Rizzo said.

"I might do that. As long as I don't have to watch Silky do that victory dance again!" I joked. Rizzo laughed.

"My dancing is worse than that if you can believe it!" We both laughed at Rizzo's joke.

"Well this is our apartment. Thanks for walking me home." I said and gave Rizzo a hug. "I'll see you in the morning."

I turned and walked up the stairs.


	6. Shopping and Lynyrd Skynyrd

**July 1979**

One day, Herb only held practice in the morning. He had the boys run a few plays throughout the morning and then to everyone's surprise gave us the afternoon off. Rizzo and Bah caught up with me as they were heading into the locker room.

"Hey, Chev. You still want to go out with us?" Rizzo asked me.

"Since Herb gave us the afternoon off, a few of us were going out for the afternoon. See what we can find to do here in Minneapolis." Bah told me.

"Sure, I would love to go. Dad said something about trying to get gas this afternoon. Apparently there are limited quantities available today." I said shaking my head. "This whole fuel crisis is driving the entire country crazy."

"Okay well we are going to shower and clean up, want to meet in about an hour?' Rizzo asked me.

"Sure that will give me time to change. It's not as cold in the city as it is in this arena." I said. "You guys just pick me up when you're ready."

"Depends on how long it'll take OC to do his hair." Rizzo said with a wink.

I laughed and walked over to where dad was talking to Doc. "Hey dad, I am going out with the boys this afternoon."

"Okay, Chev. Keep them out of trouble." Dad said as I gave him a hug.

"And who is going to keep her out of trouble, Craig?" Doc asked with a smile. I laughed and waved goodbye to both of them.

I rushed to the apartment and changed clothes. I found myself wanting to look nice. Rizzo flashed through my mind and I smiled. While a lot of the guys on the team were good looking, Bah, Buzz, OC, Mac and so forth, Rizzo had something else about him that I just couldn't figure out but it made me smile. Maybe it was how he looked out for everyone. Maybe it was his great work ethic. Maybe it was those brown eyes. I wasn't sure, but I touched up my make-up and pulled on a clean pair of jeans. I decided to wear a pink tank top.

I thought a lot about the past few weeks with the boys. They were starting to bond, even those from Boston and Minnesota. I loved spending time with them. I felt everything was going well and of course, Herb was working us all hard.

I was putting in earrings when I heard a knock at the door. I went and peeked out and saw a huge eye pressed against the peep hole.

"Who is the one-eyed monster pressed up against my door?" I yelled and heard laughter from the deck.

"Move Silky so she will let us in." I heard Bah's voice say.

Silk moves away from the door and I see Bah and Buzz standing near him. I open the door; also on the deck are Rizzo, OC, Cox and Verchota. Jimmy Craig and Mac are on the street talking, but wave to me.

"Hey guys, just let me grab my purse and I will be ready to go." I told them as I pulled on a pair of sandals. "Where are we going?"

"We thought we would head downtown and see what is there. Silky wanted to go shopping and of course Rizzo is hungry." Cox said and we all smiled.

"Okay let's go. Are we taking the bus downtown?" I asked.

"Yeah, if the bus is crowded you can sit on my lap." Buzz said.

"Gee, I hope we find an empty bus." I said. Buzz pretended to be insulted. We all laughed as we walked out of the apartment and down to the street.

We caught a bus to downtown, but it was so crowded that we all had to stand. I guess with gas being rationed everyone was trying public transportation. I was squeezed between Rizzo and Jimmy Craig.

"Boy am I glad you guys showered after practice!" I told them and they laughed. The bus went around a turn and Cox was thrown up against me. "Coxie, you're getting a little too fresh for a first date."

"But you're so irresistible." Cox said and we both laughed.

"Good answer." I told him. We rounded another sharp turn and I lost balance, as I started to fall, I felt an arm around my waist.

"You okay?" I heard Rizzo ask me. I looked and saw that he was the one that caught me. "Guess these buses can be crazy sometimes."

Yeah, I guess so." I was so mesmerized by his eyes and voice that I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be saying. "Thanks for keeping me from falling."

"Hey it was nothing." He said and let go of me.

We arrived downtown and ended up shopping at a few places. I walked around most of the time with Jimmy Craig, Rizzo and Cox.

"I am getting hungry." I finally told them. We were waiting on OC and Silk to come out of a store.

"Well maybe we should start looking for a place to get dinner; it's almost 7:30." Bah said. "Besides, I could really use a beer."

"Yeah, shopping can really take it out of a person." Verchota said sarcastically.

"Chev, where do you want to eat?" Buzz asked.

"I don't care. I saw a bar and grill down the street." I said and pointed. "Maybe when OC and Silk come out we could head down there."

"Where are we going?" OC asked walking out of the store.

"Miss Patrick has requested that we feed her so we are going to a bar and grill down the street." Mac said.

We walked down the street to the bar as we walked in we heard music. It was dance night or something.

"Oh my god, this place is straight of the Dukes of Hazzard." OC complained.

"Maybe Daisy is in here." Cox said as we walked towards a booth.

"I hope this redneck stuff isn't contagious." Verchota said as we sat down.

"Who cares? Look at some of those girls standing at the bar." Mac said. I rolled my eyes.

We ordered a round of beers then watched as Verchota went to flirt with some girl at the bar.

"Maybe we should call Pavelich and tell him to get another room for the night." Mac said.

"Nah, it doesn't look like he is getting anywhere with her." Craig said.

Verchota eventually re-joined us when our food arrived. From the dance floor we could hear the music. OC made a few more comments about the music but didn't really seem to mind the place.

"Rizzo, how can you eat so much?" OC asked him.

"I was hungry."

"But you ate when we first started shopping!" Bah said.

"What can I say, I'm Italian, and we eat a lot." Rizzo said with a smile.

"I am going to ask her to dance." Mac said pointing to some girl across the room.

"Uh oh, the redneck spirit is taking him over." Verchota said.

Mac started dancing with the girl he had pointed at. Jimmy Craig got up to get a few beers and Silk and OC went to flirt with a few girls they saw at the bar. I was lost in thought when the song changed to Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Tuesday's Gone."

"It's Skynyrd, come on Rizzo, dance with me." I said jumping up and grabbing his arm.

"I can't dance." Rizzo said, but I pulled on his arm.

"It's a slow song; any idiot can dance to a slow song." I said and pulled a few more times.

"Might as well go Rizzo, before she pulls your arm out of socket." Cox said.

Rizzo gave in and stood up. We found us a spot on the dance floor. "Didn't you go to prom or something?" I asked him.

"No, I told you, I can't dance." Rizzo said.

I took his hand. "Here it's easy, just put your arms around me." I placed Rizzo's hands at the small of my back. I put my arms up around his neck. "Now just sway to the music, and don't step on my toes."

Rizzo quickly picked up the rhythm and pulled me a little closer to him. I suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea to be dancing with him. He smelled so great and being this close to him was intoxicating. I could hardly breathe. I should have asked Coxie to dance instead.

"Chevon, where you at?" Rizzo broke me from my thoughts. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought for a second." I said. He smiled and my heart melted.

"I got that impression from the look on your face." He said. "You're from Detroit, what got you so excited about Lynyrd Skynyrd?"

"I just like them. Why is dancing to them really so terrible?" I asked with a wink.

"No, it's not bad at all. I like dancing with you." Rizzo said.

"See, I told you. Now when all of us go out, you can ask girls to dance without that 'I can't dance' story." I said.

"No, I like dancing _with you_." Rizzo said. Not sure of what he meant I looked at him and saw his brown eyes were serious.

Rizzo leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft and gentle kiss. I kissed him back, feeling his arms tighten around me.

Rizzo pulled away and I looked into his eyes, he was smiling. "Your dad and Herb are going to kill me aren't they?"

"Daddy, I am not sure about. Herb, yes." I said and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Is that going to stop you?"

He smiled at me. "Not if I get to kiss you again." He leaned in and kissed me again. I put my hand on his neck to keep him from pulling away as he deepened the kiss. I was aware somewhere in the back of my mind that other team members were in the bar.

I pulled back slightly from him and put my head on his shoulder. "What about the team? What do we tell them? How do we tell? And we certainly can't tell any of the coaching staff. Not Herb or my dad, not even Doc."

"The team is bound to figure it out; you hang out with us all the time. I feel all of them would keep a secret for us." Rizzo said and then made me look at him. "You realize Herb could cut me and send me back to Winthrop and send you to Detroit if he found out. Are you sure you want to risk it?"

"Are you? Me, he would just be pissed at and give a lecture. You're the one he would get rid of." I told him.

"We'll just make sure he doesn't figure anything out. Other than at practice we don't see him much anyway." Rizzo said. "We'll just deal with the team as they find out."

I looked around to see if any of the team was paying attention to us. I could only see the back of OC's head at the bar where he was still attempting to flirt.

"Rizzo, Chev let's go. We got practice in the morning!" we heard Verchota yelling from somewhere.

Rizzo let go of me and we walked over to the booth so join the others who were getting ready to leave. I wanted to reach over and hold Rizzo's hand but at the same time I wasn't ready to explain everything to the guys. We walked out of the bar and to the bus stop. I caught Rizzo sneaking glances of me when I was sneaking glances of him.

When we were on the bus we were able to sit this time as it was less crowded. Rizzo sat next to me. "No one saw us at the bar or they would've said something by now."

"Well when they do find out we'll deal with it." I said and smiled. I felt that the boys would keep a secret.

When we got off the bus all the boys walked me home. I smiled at Rizzo as I shut the door. I slid down the door and sat on the floor a few moments wondering what the next few months held in store for us!

_Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing my story! I am so thrilled that a few people actually are reading it! (Spread the word to your friends, LOL) I will work on my shout-outs soon! But thanks again to all of you have been reviewing. I appreciate it so much._

_Meadow567- "Chevon and Jimmy aren't like best friends; they are just acquaintances through her dad. I felt that Craig Patrick knew Jimmy a little because he was talking to Herb about Jimmy's game being off. I also thought that Chevon and Jimmy had met a few times at hockey events. Thanks for the review, glad you like the story so far!"_


	7. First Date

The next day, I didn't get to spend any time with Rizzo, even though I just wanted to be near him more than anything. There was this strong urge to just be in his arms. However, Herb was running the boys ragged on some new drill he was teaching them. I can still hear him out on the ice.

"Blue line back, red line back, far blue line back far red line back. And you have 45 seconds to do it. Get used to this drill; you'll be doing it a lot. Because the legs feed the wolf gentlemen. I can't promise you that we will be the best team in Lake Placid next February. But we will be the best conditioned team, that I can promise you."

And he skated those boys till I though their legs would fall off. Then immediately after practice dad and I went to the Brooks' for dinner. Patti is wonderful company and a great hostess. But all this meant that I hadn't talked to Rizzo and had only seen him skating hard at practice.

Two days after the amazing night in the bar Rizzo pulled me aside at the end of practice as the rest of the boys filed into the locker room. All the boys looked tired and Herb had them skating that drill again.

"Are you busy tonight?" Rizzo asked me.

"No, dad and Herb have to meet with some kind of committee tonight." I told him.

I swear Rizzo almost blushed. "A bunch of us are going to the movies tonight. Bah and Coxie have been wanting to see that new movie 'Alien'. So we're going to see it at the theater. You want to come?"

"Why, Mike Eruzione, is that a date?" I asked with a wink.

Rizzo gave me that smile that made me melt, "Sure, as long as you don't mind a date with half the team tagging along." He said and we both laughed.

"I don't mind, you being there is the important thing. I missed not hanging out with you yesterday." I told him.

"Me too, but all you really missed was us being tired from all these drills."

"Herb is working you hard. What time are we leaving?" I asked him.

"After the team dinner, we want to catch the early show so we can rest up for practice." Rizzo said.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." I said.

It was an awkward moment between Rizzo and me because it was easy to see that we both wanted to embrace each other but the team was just a few feet away in the locker room, and dad and Herb were still on the ice. We just smiled and went our own way. Rizzo went into the locker room to get showered up. I rushed to the apartment to get ready. This would be my first date with Rizzo.

I checked the clock; I had about an hour before the team dinner. Herb insisted that the boys eat one meal a week as a team. Dinner was being served in the lounge of the dorm they were staying in at the U. I rushed to shower, so excited I could hardly stand it.

I jumped out of the shower and quickly dressed in a pair of flare leg jeans, a red t-shirt and sandals. I Ferrah-ed up my hair and did my make-up. I was nervous but at the same time couldn't wait to be with Rizzo. I checked the clock again. I was going to be about five minutes late, but that was okay.

I rushed back over to the campus and found the lounge the boys were in. I walked in and Rizzo already had a huge plate of food. I smiled as I walked over to sit with him, OC, Silk and Cox.

"Rizzo, where do you put all that food?" Cox asked him.

"I am hungry after all those skating drills." Rizzo said. I sat close to him. He looked up at me and smiled. I felt my head spin just a bit.

We talked throughout dinner and I noticed that Rizzo kept his knee against mine. It was a simple act but it made me warm from head to toe.

"Did any of you hear about what is going on in Nicaragua?" Cox asked

I nodded, "The Sandinistas have taken control of the country. I heard it on the radio while I was in the shower."

"Well what is up with Iraq? I heard something about it the other night on the news but was only half listening." OC asked.

"Iraqi President Hasan al-Bakr resigned and some guy, oh what's his name… Saddam Hussein replaced him." I told them.

"So are we going to see this movie or not?" Bah asked as he walked over to our table.

"Sure, thing. I hope the bus isn't crowded." OC said as we stood up. Buzz and Mac also came over to where we were standing.

"Jimmy Craig and a few others are outside waiting for us." Buzz said. "Chev, you're going to watch this? I figured you wouldn't like it."

"Are you kidding? I love a good scare." I said as we walked out of the dorm and towards the bus stop. Rizzo walked right next to me but we didn't touch. I glanced over at him and he smiled at me.

"Can you believe Herb and these drills?" Silk asked. "My legs are still sore."

"Herb has a reason for everything he does. Whether we understand it or not, he has his reasons." I said.

The ride to the theater was uneventful. We were all able to sit. Rizzo sat next to me; once again our knees were touching. He smiled at me and I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. We all lined up to buy our tickets. I looked up at the marquee sign; it read 'Alien starring Sigourney Weaver'.

"Two, please." Rizzo said.

"You didn't have to do that." I said. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed but no one was paying us any attention.

"Yes, I did. It's a date, and I don't care how liberated women get, you're not paying for anything as long as you're with me." Rizzo said with a smile and wink. I giggled remembering that I had told him the story about that horrible blind date I had.

We walked into the theater and found us some seats. Of course Rizzo and I sat next to one another. Bah sat on the other side of me, Buzz, Mac and Jimmy Craig were in front of us and Silk was on the other side of Rizzo. Cox was somewhere beside Silk.

"No popcorn for you, Rizzo?" OC asked.

"No, that's okay." Rizzo said.

The movie finally started. I couldn't believe the special effects. Rizzo leaned back and relaxed in his seat. I was so caught up in watching Sigourney Weaver on the screen that it took me a second to realize that Rizzo had reach across the arm rest and linked his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands together and again felt a warm sensation run through my body. I looked up at Rizzo and he smiled at me. I smiled back and turned back to the movie. It was dark in the theater and everyone was focused on the screen, so I didn't mind or think that anyone would see us holding hands.

I soon discovered a good side to seeing to a horror movie. I could pretend that I was afraid or grossed out and jump into Rizzo's arms. He chuckled softly and would hold me tight. It felt so good to be close to him, even if it was just for a few seconds during a 'graphic' scene.

When the movie was over, we all stood up to leave the theater. Rizzo and I let go of each other's hands. Bah and Buzz were busy talking about how great the movie was, and saying they wanted to come see it again. OC stated it was the first time in three years he had been to a movie and actually watched it. Mac was complaining that he was tired. This was the conversation as we walked back to the bus stop. I was hoping the bus would be empty; I hated the feeling of being boxed in when the bus was full of people.

When the bus arrived it was empty. Rizzo and I took a couple of seats in the back; it seemed more private. Since we were seated behind everyone, Rizzo reach over and took my hand. I smiled at him.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't bad. Better than what I expected." I said.

"Some first date huh? We can hardly touch and had ten other people with us!"

"I still had fun. If you would rather tell the team now, I'll go along with it. For both our sakes we should keep Herb and dad from knowing. At least until the roster is finalized." I said. Rizzo let go of my hand. I looked up and saw Silk walking towards us. He sat in front of us and turned to face us.

"Can I ask you something Rizzo?" Silk asked.

"Silky, you have been my teammate and friend for how long? Spit out whatever you're thinking." Rizzo said.

"Is there something going on between you and Chevon?" Silk asked.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"I noticed you guys holding hands during the movie, and you kept jumping into his arms and the movie wasn't THAT scary." Silk said.

"Yea, we're together Silky. Just keep it quiet." Rizzo said. "Herb and her dad can't know. They would cut me, or work me so hard I would want to quit. You know how Herb is. And I don't want Coach Patrick giving Chev a hard time for dating one of the players."

"I understand that, Herb would blow his stack to know one of us was dating the assistant coach's daughter." Silk said. "But Rizzo, don't you think you're going to need to tell the team?"

"We're just going to let things happen as it happens and deal with it as it does." I told him. "Can you keep quiet, Silky?"

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." Silk said. "But Rizzo, be good to her. The wrath of an angry coach's daughter could do us all in, if Herb doesn't first."

We all chuckled. Rizzo took my hand again. I knew we could trust Silky, and I felt a little relieved that now someone knew, like I was being more honest or something. When the bus stopped, we all lined up and got off the bus.

"I can't wait to go to sleep." Cox said as we walked back to the dorms.

"I know how you feel." Buzz said. "Are we allowed to call in sick?"

"Hey you guys go on ahead, I can walk Chev home." Rizzo said.

"Night, Chev. See you tomorrow." Chorused from the boys as I waved goodnight to them.

When they were out of sight I took Rizzo's hand and leaned against him as we walked towards the apartment. "They're going to need that sleep. Herb is big on conditioning." I told him.

"Yeah. Are you upset Silky figured things out?" Rizzo asked me.

"No, not at all. " I said as we walked under the deck of the apartment. I noticed dad was still out. Must've went somewhere with Herb after the meeting. "I wish they all knew because all night I wanted to kiss you."

"Well the team isn't here now." Rizzo said stopping me.

I leaned up on tiptoe and barely kissed him. He smiled then leaned down and gently kissed me. As Rizzo deepened the kiss, I pulled him closer to me and rubbed his shoulders. The world seemed to stop and I was aware of nothing but Rizzo. His arms were tight around my waist and his lips were soft on mine. Neither one of us seemed to want to let go.

Finally I broke the kiss so I could breathe. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I take it there is going to be a second date?" Rizzo asked me.

"If not, I'll blow that whistle and make you skate drills myself." I told him.

We stayed under that deck for a long time just holding each other. Finally we said goodnight so that my dad didn't come home and catch us. I smiled and waved at Rizzo as I walked into the apartment. I felt so warm and fuzzy-corny I know, but true!


	8. Dallas

I watched practice the next day carefully. Herb had the boys training hard. Dad had expressed concern that the boys couldn't handle this much work. Herb had the boys skating drills.

"Be prepared to go through pain gentlemen," Herb told the boys as they skated up and down the ice. "You're gonna skate harder than you've ever skated in your lives every minute of every day your on the ice with me."

I caught a glimpse of Rizzo skating hard. I knew how important making this team was to him and he was trying so hard.

"The fastest way to make this team is by being fast." Herb yelled at the boys.

After practice Doc was very busy with boys complaining of pulled muscles, sore joints and other problems. Many of the boys were lining up to use the hot tub. I had to meet with Herb after practice. He wanted to talk to me about how I felt the boys were bonding.

"Hey Herb, how is it going?" I asked when I walked into his office.

"Hey Chev. How do you think the boys are getting along?" Herb asked hardly glancing up at me.

"Very well. They are hanging out a lot at the dorms. They are going out after practice together to do things together." I told him. "I think that they are putting the rivalries behind them. I haven't felt any tension the past week or so."

"Good. How is Jimmy Craig doing?"

"He misses his dad and worries about him. I am not sure how much help I can be for Jim. I mean I lost my mom at such a young age, where he has just lost his mom." I said.

"Chev, you be his friend, give him someone to talk to, he'll appreciate it." Herb said. "Let me know if anything comes up."

That night I went to the dorms to hang out with the boys. I knew Rizzo would be there, and was anxious to see him. I asked dad if he minded if I stayed out late and he said as long as I was out of trouble, he knew I would be safe with the boys. Then he asked me about Jimmy Craig. I laughed, dad thought something was going on between me and Jimmy.

When I arrived at the dorm, I headed for Rizzo's room. It was so quiet, I thought that no one was around, but knocked anyway.

"Come in!" I heard from inside. I walked in and saw Rizzo sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching TV.

Rizzo looked up as I walked in. "Well hey there good looking."

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I walked over and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Mac and Jimmy got a huge poker game going on in their room, everyone is down there."

"Why didn't you go join them?" I asked.

Rizzo scooted next to me and put his arm around me. "Because I knew you would be coming to visit like you do every night and I wanted some alone time with you." Rizzo brushed his lips over mine.

"Have I ever told you that I think you are very wise?" I said with a smile. Rizzo chuckled and kissed me again.

"So what is good on TV?" I asked.

"I couldn't find much good and stopped on a re-run of _Dallas_ but I have no idea what is going on." Rizzo told me. I snuggled against him and turned to the TV.

"Oh, yeah. You see SueEllen is married to JR who sleeps with everyone but her. She is a drunk too. Well SueEllen is pregnant but we don't know if the baby belongs to JR or Cliff Barnes who is JR's archenemy. On the season finale a few months ago, JR had locked SueEllen in a sanitarium to get her sobered up for the baby's sake, but she broke out and wrecked a car while drunk." I explained to him. "When the new season starts in two months, we'll get to find out if SueEllen had the baby, if they both died, what happened."

"You watch this show?" Rizzo asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah, Patrick Duffy is very sexy." I said.

Rizzo actually sat back and watched with me. He would kiss me every now and then and then roll his eyes when I pushed him away when Patrick Duffy was on the screen.

"Explain to me again why JR hates Pam." Rizzo said.

"Pam is Digger Barnes' daughter and JR's dad hates Digger. She is also Cliff Barnes' sister." I told him.

"Cliff Barnes that might be the father of SueEllen's baby?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And JR's dad is Jock?"

"That's right," I told him. "We should make it a ritual to watch _Dallas_ every week."

"No, you don't want to kiss me when its on." He pretended to pout.

"Aw don't pout Rizzo." I leaned over and kissed him and he held me in place. His lips were so gentle as they moved across mine. I stroked his hair and he deepened the kiss. He tightened his arms around me. I finally pulled back and rubbed my nose gently against his. "Still protesting the weekly ritual?"

"Not if we can do that occasionally during the show!" he said with a smile.

"You're so cute." I told him.

We sat snuggling and talking for a while. He told me about playing hockey in high school and college. I was just so content being in his arms.

"Chev, can I ask you something?" Rizzo asked.

"You can ask me anything, you know that." I told him.

"Well, we all know your dad has raised you because your mother passed away. What happened to her?"

I sat up and looked at Rizzo, his eyes were serious. I took a deep breath. "I was 14 months old when she died." I started.

"Chev, if you don't want to tell me…"

"No, its okay." I told him and he took my hand. "Memorial Day, 1959, mom and dad were having a picnic, barbeque, party thing for some of their friends. It went on all day. By six that evening mom noticed they were out of beer and low on ice and soda, so she asked dad for the car keys. She said she was driving to a market that advertised being open on the holiday. It was just a few blocks away. The entire trip should have taken her 15 minutes or so."

I looked at Rizzo, his eyes soft and he squeezed my hand. I continued on, "An hour later, a police car pulls up in front of the house. Two officers told dad that my mother had been killed in an accident. Drunk driver crossed into her lane, she was hit head on, killed on impact. Apparently the other driver had been drinking all day and decided to drive home."

"Oh, Chev, I am so sorry." He said.

"I can't remember her. But, I have a great dad. He has been mom and dad to me all these years. He made sure that I never missed out on anything."

Rizzo pulled me into his arms. I had never felt so safe in my life. We stayed that way talking for a while; I lost all track of time. We paid little attention to the television that was still on.


	9. OC, Coxie, Silky and Jimmy

(Third Person Point of View)

OC walked into his room at around midnight. He stopped dead in his tracks. In front of him on the couch he saw Chevon lying asleep on top on Rizzo; her head on his chest, his arms around her waist. The TV was still on.

"Whoa, what the hell?" OC said quietly, while blinking to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

OC walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked next door and knocked on Cox and Silk's room door. Cox answered the door.

"OC, say you're not still mad because Silky got that royal flush?" Cox asked.

"No, can I come in for a minute?" OC asked.

"Sure," Cox let OC in. Inside the room, Silk was rummaging through his closet.

"Umm, I just walked into my room and found Rizzo and Chevon snuggled up asleep. Looks like they fell asleep watching TV." OC said.

"Oh man," Silk said from inside the closest. He stepped out and looked at OC. "Who else have you told?"

"No one, I walked in, saw them, walked back out and came here." OC said.

"What's going on Silky?" Cox asked.

"Rizzo and Chev have hooked up. I don't know the details." Silk said.

"Herb's gonna kill him. Does Coach Craig know?" OC asked

"No, Chev and Rizzo want to keep it a secret from her dad and Herb." Silk said.

"How do you know all this?" Cox asked.

"I caught them holding hands at the movies. I asked them about it and they told me." Silk explained.

"How long do they think they can hide that they are together?" OC asked.

"Chev said they don't mind the team knowing because we'll keep it quiet. But I have no idea what they're planning about Herb and her dad. Can you guys keep it quiet for them?" Silk asked.

"Sure, I don't want them to get in trouble." Cox said.

"Yeah, I'd do anything for Rizzo. Chev is pretty cool too." OC said and turned to walk out of the room.

OC went back to his room. Chev and Rizzo were still asleep on the couch. OC smiled, they did kinda look cute together. OC quietly shut off the TV and went to bed himself.

(First Person)

I started to wake up feeling a warm body beneath me. Warm body? I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying atop Rizzo who was still asleep. Suddenly I remembered that he and I had been talking and…we must have fallen asleep. What time was it anyway? I looked around the room and saw OC in his bed asleep.

"Oh my god, Rizzo, Rizzo!" I said sitting straight up and shaking him. "We fell asleep, wake up!"

"Chev, what's the matter?" Rizzo said rubbing his eyes trying to wake up.

"We fell asleep and OC came back. He's asleep now, but he had to have seen us." I said.

Rizzo sat up and took my hand. "Chev, calm down. OC won't tell anyone. I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"Might as well start talking." We heard OC say. "That girlfriend of yours is noisy."

I nearly swooned at being called Rizzo's girlfriend. OC sat up in bed and looked over at us.

"OC, we just fell asleep watching TV." Rizzo said.

"I could see that," OC said. "But imagine my surprise, I walk in to find Coach Craig' daughter sprawled across my best friend. Both of you sound asleep."

"Sorry OC, I should've told you." Rizzo said. "We just don't want Coach Craig or Herb finding out."

"I won't say anything to the coaches. Rizzo, you know you can trust me." OC said. "How long do you two think you can keep the coaches from finding out? Especially since Chev's dad is one of them."

"We're hoping to keep it quiet till after the Olympics." I said. "I am sure the team will find out before then, but we really need to keep it quiet from Herb. He would flip out more than dad."

"Just so you know, Coxie knows. When I found you last night, I went to talk to Silky about it. He explained to me that you two were together. Coxie was there of course." OC said.

"Coxie won't say anything. I'd trust him with my life he is so honest." Rizzo said

"What time is it? We're late for practice!!!" I said jumping up. Rizzo grabbed my hand and pulled me back down beside him.

"Doc made Herb give us the morning off, practice doesn't start until noon remember?" Rizzo said. "Just calm down, everything is okay."

"Chev, won't your dad be worried that you were out all night?" OC asked.

"No, I told him if I ever stayed here and it got too late, I'd stay in Jimmy's room. I'll just tell him that's where I was." I said. "No wait, then we'd have to tell Jimmy about me and Rizzo. Well he is going to find out sooner or later."

"Jimmy will be cool with it. You and he are already friends too." OC said.

"I'll talk to him before practice." I said and stood up. "I'll see you then. I am going to head to the apartment and get cleaned up and ready for the day."

"You want me to walk you over?" Rizzo asked.

"No, it's pretty light out. I'll be okay." I leaned down and kissed him. "See you this afternoon." I walked over to the door. "Bye OC."

"Later, Chev."

That afternoon, I met Jimmy Craig outside of the locker room. "Hey Jimmy, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Sure, Chev what's on your mind?" he said.

"Jim, I need to ask a favor. You see, I told my dad that if I was ever at the dorms and it got too late that I would just stay with you. He trusts you and all." I told him.

"Sure Chev. Mac and me always have a couch empty for you." Jim said.

"Well, I stayed in the dorm last night, so if my dad mentions it, he thinks I was with you." I said.

"Where did you stay? What's going on Chev?" Jimmy asked me.

"Rizzo and I are seeing each other. I am sorry I didn't tell you but if Herb or my dad found out……well we don't want a big deal or Rizzo cut from the team. I know I can trust you to keep it quiet." I started. "Last night, I fell asleep in Rizzo's room."

"You and Rizzo, huh?" Jimmy said with a smile. "He is a great guy. I am happy for you. Sure, I'll alibi you, no problem."

"Thanks Jimmy." I said and gave him a hug. "Do we need to tell Mac just in case dad would talk to him?"

"No, he passed out so drunk last night you could have slept in bed with him and he would have never known it!" Jimmy said and we both laughed.

"Go get suited up for practice. I'll see you out there." I said and headed to Herb's office.

I sat with Doc during practice and watched as the boys scrimmaged against each other.

"Stop!" Herb yelled at the boys. "Look at you, three men being covered by one guy. This isn't weaving for weaving's sake! Spread out, use the ice!"

I wondered how much more the boys could take. They were all so tired, and Herb demanded perfection. My dad tried to encourage the boys not to loose faith and keep their heads up. I tried to keep also tried to encourage the boys, especially Rizzo. I knew how much he wanted to make the team.

I smiled at the thought of Rizzo and looked at him out on the ice. I couldn't believe how attached to him I felt. I thought of his soft kiss, and the feeling of being in his arms and how good it felt to be near him.

"What are you so happy about?" Doc asked. It broke me from my thoughts.

"What?"

"You were smiling really big and your eyes were shining. What are you so happy about?" Doc asked.

"Oh, just happy at how well the team is coming together." I said, thinking fast. I couldn't exactly say 'I am secretly seeing Rizzo and was thinking about him.'

When Herb finally dismissed the team from practice, the boys looked tired as they skated to the locker room. Rizzo caught my attention and nodded for me to come over to him. Even though dad and Herb were close, it didn't matter. For all they knew Rizzo and I were having a completely plutonic friendly conversation.

"Hey, you tired?" I asked Rizzo as I walked beside him as he skated towards the locker room.

"A little, but I had a great night's sleep snuggled up to a beautiful woman." Rizzo said with a wink.

I looked down blushing, "Riz-zo!" I said. He chuckled at me.

"Are you coming over to visit this evening?' Rizzo asked.

"If you want me to?" I teased.

"Well, given the choice between spending the evening with OC or you, guess who I choose?"

"Okay, I'll let you hang with OC tonight." I said dramatically.

"I am too tired to do much of anything, but I wouldn't mind spending some time with you. _Dallas _isn't on is it?" Rizzo said and I laughed.

"No, but I'll come see you tonight anyway. See you after dinner." I told Rizzo and walked over to talk with dad and Herb.


	10. Roller Skating

**August, 1979**

Herb continued to work the boys extremely hard. September started our pre-Olympics tour. At times Rizzo almost seemed to struggle on the ice. He was trying really hard; he wanted to make the team more than anything. Herb refused to accept anything less than perfection. The boys were all so tired much of the time.

Meanwhile, I was happier than ever with Rizzo. He was very good to me and we had a lot of fun together. Dad didn't have a clue that we were together and no more of the team had found out either. OC was fun to be around too. Since I spent a good deal of time with Rizzo at his dorm room, I was around OC a lot too.

"Chev, how is it going?" Jimmy Craig asked me one evening after practice. I was waiting for Rizzo to come out of the locker room; he and I were going out for the evening.

"Great, I just can't believe how hard Herb has you all working. And he is keeping me, dad and Doc busy too." I said.

"How are things with Rizzo?"

"I am really crazy about him, Jim. He makes me so happy, he is good to me, and I can't wait to be with him when I am away from him and…"

"WHOA, hold on! Chev, are you listening to yourself?" Jimmy said with a smile. "Sounds like you're really falling for him."

I stopped, Jimmy was right. I had never thought about it because I was so busy being infatuated and happy. But I couldn't imagine not being with Rizzo.

"I am really happy with him, Jimmy." I said.

"That's great, Chev. I am really happy for you; and Rizzo too. He is a really great guy." Jimmy said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Hey Jimmy, what are you doing with my girlfriend?" Rizzo said as he walked out of the locker room.

My heart leapt at being called his girlfriend and when Rizzo would call me his girlfriend, I would positively melt. Rizzo smiled and clapped Jimmy on the arm.

"Are you two going out tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, we are leaving now." Rizzo said.

"Rizzo, you take care of her. She is like a sister to me." Jimmy said.

"You tell me that all the time. I would never mess up such a good thing." Rizzo said and put his arm around me. My heart just fluttered at Rizzo's last comment.

"We better head out of here before dad or Herb sees us." I said. "Bye Jimmy."

Once we were outside the arena I gave Rizzo a quick kiss and he took my hand as we walked towards the bus stop.

"What did you want to do tonight?" I asked as we waited for the bus.

"I dunno. I am just so happy to have you all to myself." Rizzo said and pulled me closer to him. "When we're out I can hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want."

"Yeah, that is nice. But OC has been nice about giving us time to ourselves too." I said. "Thank goodness for Silky and Coxie letting OC hang out in their room so much."

"Want to go roller-skating?" Rizzo asked as the bus pulled up.

"Haven't you had enough of skating?" I asked as we boarded the bus and stood towards the back. The bus was full.

"Yeah, but you can't skate with me on the ice, we can skate together on a date." He said and I smiled.

"Rizzo, I can't believe you're going to roller-skate." I said as we laced up our skates. "I had to practically drag you onto the dance floor, but you'll roller-skate."

"I know how to roller-skate. I kinda just pretended to dance so I could touch you that night in the bar." Rizzo said. I think my heart stopped beating.

"Really?" I asked and Rizzo nodded.

"Let's go skate for awhile and then we'll get something to eat." Rizzo said taking my hand and pulling me up.

Rizzo and I skated out onto the wood. There were several people out there and music was blaring. I held tight to Rizzo's hand, I hadn't skated in a while and my balance was a bit off. He smiled and skated along side of me.

"We should do this more often?" Rizzo said. "Maybe have some of the team come with us."

"Yeah, I can just see OC on roller-skates. I bet Coxie would have a blast though. He is a big kid at heart." I said.

"Do you trust me?" Rizzo asked.

I looked at him confused. "Of course I trust you. I'd trust you with anything." I tell him.

"Here put your arms around my neck." Rizzo said placing my arms around him. "Now hold on tight."

Rizzo put his arms around my waist. I was about to ask him what he was trying to do when he twisted his body and began spinning us both around. I was so unsure of myself that I just clung to him. He started laughing. After a few spins he stopped.

"Did that scare you?" he asked me.

"Yes, I barely have balance and then you start spinning me around." I said laughing.

He took my hand and we started skating again. "I wouldn't have hurt you."

"Oh I know that, that is what kept me from screaming in fright." I said and leaned against him.

We skated awhile longer before Rizzo decided we should stop and get a snack. I found our booth while he went to order us a few burgers. After awhile he skated back over to our booth.

"You can skate and balance a tray? My aren't we multi-talented?" I joked. He gave me that smile that made me melt.

"I should've been a waitress during the 50's." Rizzo said with a wink. I laughed at his bad joke. "You're so pretty when you do that?"

I blushed and looked down. "Do what?"

"Smile, laugh, make those silly faces when your being silly." Rizzo said.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself." I told him.

"You know what? I am glad you made me dance with you that night." Rizzo said with a smile.

I felt a little choked up. I smiled, "Me too." I said and took a bite of my burger.

After finishing eating, Rizzo and I went back to skating. I was having so much fun and every time he smiled, I just melted. I skated until my legs began to get tired, and I didn't want Rizzo to get too tired because I knew that Herb would be running him ragged at practice the next morning.

"Rizzo, I am starting to get tired." I told him. "Do you wanna head back to the dorms?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Rizzo said and we skated back over to where we had left our things.

"This was so much fun. We should do this again." I said as I pulled off my skates.

"We can do this any time that you want. Anywhere you ever want to go, just tell me." Rizzo said.

We stepped off the bus and began walking back down the street. "Do you have to go home right away?" Rizzo asked me.

"No, dad is used to me staying out. He doesn't worry because he knows I am with the team." I told Rizzo.

"Come on there is somewhere I want to take you." Rizzo said and pulled me towards the dorms.

"You want to show me the dorms?" I ask as we walk in the main door.

"No, will you just trust me?" Rizzo said with a smile.

Rizzo led me up many, many flights of stairs. I had no idea where we were going. I had never walked more than the few flights of stairs it took to get to the boys' rooms. Finally we stopped at the door that led to the roof. Rizzo opened it and motioned for me to follow him. I stepped out onto the roof.

"Rizzo, why did you bring me up here?" I asked. Rizzo guided me over by the boiler room and leaned against the wall; he put his arms around me and pointed out to the city skyline.

"When I was in college back in Boston, I used to love to look at the skyline at night to clear my head. Isn't Minneapolis something else at night?" Rizzo asked.

I looked out at the city all lit up. I had never seen anything like it before. "Rizzo, it's beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you." Rizzo said and kissed my cheek.

"You're so sweet." I said and turned around in his arms so that I was facing him. "These past few weeks with you have been wonderful."

Rizzo leaned down and kissed me. It was a gentle kiss that warmed me from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. "How was I ever lucky enough to end up with you?" he asked leaning his forehead against mine.

"You're great dancing ability." I said with a laugh. Rizzo chuckled too. "You said earlier tonight that you only danced with me in the bar so you could touch me, what made you want to hold me?" I had often wondered what drew him to me.

"That first night we were all in the bar, I thought you were so cute. Then here you come dragging Silky into his room, and you act like it's an everyday occurrence; no big deal. And then that night we all played truth or dare…by the time I walked you home, I thought you were the cutest, sweetest and funniest girl I had ever met. But I thought you being Coach Craig's daughter that you were out of my league or something. But while we were dancing that night…I can't explain it."

"I know, I know. I can't either, but it felt right." I said.

Rizzo leaned down and kissed me again, deeper this time. I tightened my arms around him and enjoyed the sensation of being so close to him. I moved my hands down to rub his shoulders. Rizzo slid his hand down my side and started to move it up the front of my shirt. I slapped his hand and pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Rizzo. It's just that…" I started but Rizzo cut me off.

"It's okay. Whenever you're ready, we'll just do what you feel comfortable with."

"You're not mad at me?" I asked. Rizzo pulled me back against him.

"No. I am not going to rush you into anything." He said.

"How was I ever so lucky to find you?" I asked him leaning up to briefly kiss him.

"I think I am the lucky one." He said. "You want to stay here and watch the city for awhile?"

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said and snuggled into his arms. I felt him lean his head against mine.


	11. August Continues

The next day at practice Herb had the boys scrimmaging against each other. I was sitting on the bench next to Doc. He was checking Steve Christoff's knee. I was closely watching the boys on the ice. As usual my eyes strayed to Rizzo out on the ice.

"Pass it …" Herb was yelling as Rizzo skated across the ice with a puck. Rizzo got checked and went down on the ice. Herb blew his whistle. "NO NO NO! Get it to a point."

Rizzo started to get to his feet looking a bit dejected as Herb continued to yell. "You're quarterback in this play." Herb pointed at Rizzo. "Come on Rizzo, I got you running this play. I'll tell you what you're gonna run right now is the bench. Mac get out here."

Rizzo skated over to the bench as McClanahan took out on the ice. I hated to see Rizzo struggling, especially the way that Herb was always reminding the boys that six of them were going to be cut. I watched Rizzo climb over the wall and take a seat on the bench. I stared at the ground to fight the urge to go over to him and wrap my arms around him.

Later that day practice finished up with Herb drawing some plays on the glass, which the boys did not understand. And when he was finished the boys all stood around trying to figure out just what he was talking about.

"Rizzo, how are you doing?" I asked as we walked off the ice.

"Okay, I just need to bring my game up a little I guess." Rizzo said.

"You'll get it together soon." Buzz said. "Herb is just tough on all of us."

"What is with these drawings on the glass?" Bah asked me.

"I never know exactly what Herb is doing. Half the time it's me, dad and Doc wondering what Herb is trying to." I said.

When we got by the locker room Rizzo let the team walk in and stayed behind. "Chev, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I always have time for you. What do you need?" I asked him.

"We leave for Norway, next week and start our pre-Olympic tour." Rizzo said.

"I know. I am really excited and nervous. Everyone has been practicing together for two and a half months, but now we're actually going to play another team." I said.

"Is there a night before we leave for Norway that your dad will be out of the apartment for the evening?" Rizzo asked.

"That's an odd question. Why?" I asked not sure what he was trying to get at.

"I have my reasons for asking. Is there?" Rizzo asked.

"Well Friday night, dad and Herb have to meet with some Olympic Committee to get ready for the trip to Norway. He was griping last night that those meetings will probably last till midnight." I told him.

"Great, I want to take you out Friday night then." Rizzo said, smiling for the first time since Herb benched him.

"What does you taking me out have to do with dad having meetings?" I asked, hoping that Rizzo wasn't wanting to try anything I wasn't ready for.

"You'll see, I have something special planned." Rizzo said. "I got to go shower. I'll see you later." Rizzo turned to walk into the locker room. "Chev, wear a dress Friday night."

I watched the door shut behind him, wondering what he was planning.


	12. Perfect Dream Date

Friday after practice, I went to Herb's office. I wanted to clear a few things with him before I went to get ready for my date with Rizzo. Dad was in the locker room talking to a few of the boys. I had been particularly impressed the past few days with how well Bah, Buzz, and Pavelich were playing together. Herb had them run several plays together and they always seemed to do very well. We had actually started calling them "The Coneheads". Dad was even calling them that.

I walked into the office and saw Herb talking with Jimmy Craig. Jimmy had been struggling a bit in the net and Herb was discussing it with him. I handed Herb my notes and then stood in the corner. My dad walked in as Jimmy was walking out.

"So the Coneheads are coming in." dad said.

"Who?" Herb asked studying pictures of the team.

"That's what the guys have been calling them you know, cause their a little, you know…" dad made a whistling sound trying to explain this to Herb who had a blank look on his face. "You know like the Coneheads."

"What's that?" Herb asked still confused.

"Dan Akroyd, Jane Curtain." Dad explained. Herb just stared at him. "Guess it's a little off your radar."

There was a knock at the door. Bah, Buzz and Pavelich walked in.

"Come on in boys." Herb said to them.

"You wanted to see us coach?" Bah said.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of keeping the three of you together on the same line. Everybody okay with that?" Herb said.

The boys all three looked at each other and agreed.

"How about you Buzzy, you think this works with Bah and Pav here?" Herb asked.

"Yeah, it going good, moving the puck well. It's just a little different than playing with them that's all." Buzz said.

Bah chimed in, "I don't know how to explain it, we just always seem to find each other on the other end of the ice and make things happen."

"Yeah, Pass, shoot score." Pavelich said.

"Pass, Shoot…" Bah said.

"And score." Buzz finished.

Dad, Herb and I all three suppressed smiles at the boys coming together, bonding and playing well. Herb dismissed the boys. Dad told them to rest up. I knew they were all tired.

"Looks like we're taking a line of Coneheads to Europe." Herb said.

"Yeah, if they can keep their legs under them." Dad said. I slipped out the door, only catching parts of Herb and dad's conversation about how tired the boys were and how hard Herb was working them.

I hurried back to the apartment to get ready for my date with Rizzo. I had no idea what he had planned and whenever I would try to bring it up he would just tell me that it was a surprise. He said he would pick me up around six which gave me about an hour to get ready.

I was pulling on my high heels when I heard a knock at the door. I checked my reflection in the mirror. I had a white dress that came to my knees. I wondered why Rizzo wanted me to wear a dress. My hair was as Ferrah as ever. I heard the knock a second time and Rizzo called out my name. I hurried through the apartment and opened the front door to let him in.

"Hey Chev." Rizzo said when he walked in. He gave me a quick kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said eyeing Rizzo. He was wearing grey shirt and a pair of jeans. A simple look but still quite sexy. "What is this big surprise you have been hinting at all week?"

"You'll see. Do you have everything? Ready to go?" Rizzo asked. I nodded.

Rizzo took my hand and led me down the stairs to the street. I saw his car was parked at the curb. Very few of the boys had driven anywhere since practices began in June. Everything was close and if we went downtown we took the bus; with the transportation problems and gas in limited quantities and all it was just easier.

"We're driving tonight?" I asked.

Rizzo didn't answer just smiled at me. He squeezed my hand and urged me to follow him over to his car. He opened the door for me. On the passenger seat there was a bouquet of pink and white lilies. I looked up at Rizzo.

"You brought me lilies? They're my favorite…" I reached in and picked up the bouquet. I remembered back to the truth or dare game. "You remembered. Oh Rizzo, they are so beautiful."

"I am glad you like them." He said. I leaned up and kissed him. I climbed in the car and Rizzo shut the door. He walked around and climbed in the car himself. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am." I said as Rizzo pulled out into traffic. "I was so busy after practice that I didn't have time to eat."

"Good, because I know the perfect place to eat." Rizzo reached over and took my hand.

"Is it far away?" I asked.

"Outside of town a little bit. Janny was telling me about it." He told me. I scooted over closer to him so I could lean against him. "Chev, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have missed being close to you. Having to be apart around everyone isn't always easy."

"Hey, no worrying about that now. Tonight, you are to just sit back and have fun." Rizzo said and squeezed my hand.

After a twenty minute or so drive we arrived at a restaurant called C&B. Rizzo walked around the car and opened my door for me. He offered me his hand and helped me from the car. His smile was so cute that my heart melted all over again. He led me into the restaurant and we found a table at the back.

"Janny told you about this place? It's really nice." I said as I sat down.

"Yeah, I guess he has been here several times and really liked it." Rizzo said.

We ordered our drinks and looked through the menu. Knowing how much Rizzo would eat I had to smile a bit. Then again as hard as Herb was working the boys, I had noticed that all the boys' appetites had increased. Finally a waitress took our orders.

"I can't believe that Herb actually gave us the weekend off to rest up for our trip to Norway." Rizzo said.

"Yeah, I think that it was more Doc made him do it than by his own will." I said. I felt Rizzo's foot against mine under the table. I looked at him and he winked at me. I thought that I was going to cry. I couldn't believe that he remembered the details of what I said would be my dream date during that game of truth or dare way back in June.

"I am really excited to go to Norway. I have never been to Europe." Rizzo said still playing footsie with me. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I am looking forward to it as well. I am also a little nervous. It's our first game and the pressure is on to see how well things will come together." I said.

"Jimmy seems to really be struggling." Rizzo said.

"He wants to succeed so much because it was his mother's dream for him to play in the Olympics." I told him.

We sat there talking until our food arrived. Rizzo had two plates of food. And I knew that he would clean off both of them. I smiled at him. I found that if I looked into his eyes I would stop breathing. I couldn't believe how mucky I was.

"Hello, Chev where is your mind?" Rizzo said breaking me from my thoughts.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you." I said and Rizzo blushed a little bit.

As we ate our meal, our feet never stopped touching. We talked about our trip to Norway, our friends from home. Rizzo told me about his family. I gained weight watching Rizzo eat, but he was worth it.

"Are you ready to go?" Rizzo asked me after he finished.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I asked. Rizzo stood up and took my hand.

"You'll see." Rizzo said as he led me out of the restaurant.

He opened my car door for me. I realized that I couldn't stop smiling. Rizzo climbed in the car beside me, he went to start the car, but I put my hand on his arm and stopped him. He looked up at me; I leaned over and kissed him, trying to express how happy he made me.

When I pulled back Rizzo looked at me, "What was that for?"

"For being the most wonderful boyfriend in the world." I told him. He smiled at this answer and wrapped his arm around me as he pulled out onto the highway.

"You still haven't told me where we're going." I told him after we had been driving for ten minutes.

"It's a surprise you little impatient person you." He told me with a chuckle.

Another five minutes and he turned onto a more back road type road. "Rizzo, where are we going? Don't get us lost."

"I am not getting us lost, I know where I am going." He said.

"Right and when a strange family that has a house full of bones is chasing us, I'll remind you that you said that." I said.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre, now that was a great movie." Rizzo said.

"It scared the hell out of me." I told him.

He tightened his arm around me. "I wouldn't let anyone hurt you."

A few minutes later we arrived at a pond. I saw a sign listing the hours that fishing was allowed. Rizzo parked the car and shut off the ignition. "Would you be too afraid to get out? I don't see Leatherface anywhere."

"I am not scared now, but if you keep talking about it I will be." I told him.

Rizzo opened his door and got out. He walked around the car and opened my door for me. He then walked to the trunk and opened it. I watched as he took out a blanket. He took my hand and we walked along the pond until he found a spot he liked. He spread the blanket out on the ground. Rizzo sat down and leaned against a tree. He pulled me down next to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"This place is so nice, how did you know it was here?" I asked.

"Mac was talking about it the other day. He said that he used to bring girls out here when he was in high school. I asked him where it was. He gave me a funny look but told me anyway." Rizzo told me.

"Rizzo, I can't believe that you remembered all the stuff I said about a perfect date. Thank you so much. Tonight has been so amazing." I told him and kissed him softly.

"Call me Mike." He told me. "Everyone calls me Rizzo and you can too. But I would like it if sometimes, when we're alone, if you'd call me Mike. Seems more intimate you know."

I laid my head down on his chest and could hear his heart beating. Rizzo began stroking my hair. I held him tight.

"Chev, do you miss Detroit?" he asked me.

"Not really. I mean, I have my dad here with me. And I have the team which is the greatest friends I could ever ask for. The only thing I miss is being able to visit where my mother is buried." I told him. "Do you miss Winthrop?"

"I miss my parents, sure. I don't miss my friends because I got OC, Silky and Jimmy Craig right here with me." He said.

I raised my head up, "Do you have a girl waiting for you in Massachusetts? Am I just your Olympic fling?"

Rizzo looked confused, "NO! What would make you think that? Chevon, I would never do something like that. You're not a fling, you're my girlfriend. My only girlfriend. There are no girls waiting for me in Massachusetts…except my mom and grandma."

We both started laughing. "I am sorry. I didn't mean it to sound that way. But I heard Herb talking about when he was on the team in 1960, that some of the guys had a girlfriend at home and a girlfriend where they were training. I trust you completely but this nagging voice made me ask."

"I understand. At least you're honest with me." Rizzo said with a smile. "You know what I just realized? We're at a make out spot and we're talking!"

"Well, let's fix that little problem." I said and pulled his head down to mine.

I pressed my lips to his and could feel him smile against me. He slid down the tree pulling me with him till we were both lying on the blanket. Rizzo deepened the kiss first and before I realized it, I had moaned into his mouth. I felt him smile again and he tangled his legs with mine. I ran my fingers through his hair; it was so soft and silky. (No pun intended.)

I waited patiently to see what Rizzo's next move would be but he just stayed kissing me and holding me tight. We stayed that way for ten minutes or so, but then I snuggled a little closer to him and felt something against my stomach. I didn't really want to get him all excited and then just leave him, so I pulled back. His breathing was a little uneven. I laid my head down on his chest. I could hear his heart beating rapidly. It was a mixed feeling of 'wow, I can make him do that?' and 'oh my god what do I do when he wants more?'

For the next hour Rizzo just held me, stroked my hair, occasionally kissed me gently and we talked a little bit too. I couldn't ever remember being so happy and content in my life. I lay in his arms until I started to drift off to sleep.

"Chev, are you tired?" he asked.

"I just feel so safe and happy." I said.

"What happened to being afraid of Leatherface?" Rizzo asked.

"I had forgotten about him." I said. "Hey Mike?"

"Yeah."

"I can't thank you enough for this date. I know I already said that but I mean it. I don't know how you remembered all that stuff I said but I am so glad you did. This has been the best date I ever had." I kissed him.

"I remembered because when you said that stuff, I wanted to be the one to take you on that date. I never thought in a million years I'd have the chance." Rizzo said. "It's been kinda like a dream date for me too."

We stayed there awhile longer, and then decided we should head back into the city. Rizzo helped me off the ground and held my hand as we walked around the pond and back to his car. I slid right over next to him and laid my head on his shoulder. After he started the car and was on the road, he put his arm around me. I didn't want to let go of him and he seemed to feel the same way.

The drive back to the apartment took about 30 minutes. When he pulled up in front of the building I could see that the apartment was dark. Either dad was still out or had already gone to bed. Rizzo opened my door and helped me out. I had my lilies in my arms. He walked with me up the stairs and even opened the apartment door for me.

"Where are you going to put your lilies so your dad doesn't notice?" Rizzo asked.

"I will put them in my bedroom. Dad doesn't venture in there very often. Thank you for them, they are so beautiful." I said.

Rizzo reached into the bouquet and took one of the flowers out. He broke off part of the stem and laced the flower through my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "But not as beautiful as you." He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back almost tearing up to think of all the wonderful things he had done for me that night.

He gently pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow" he said.

"Goodnight Mike." I said. He kissed me quickly and turned and walked down the steps. I watched as he got in his car and drove away.

As I walked to my room, I felt like I was floating. I was falling in love. I looked in the mirror. The lily Rizzo had put in my hair looked lovely; he made me feel like a princess. I took that lily out of my hair and pressed it in a book for a keepsake. The others I placed in a vase and sat on my dresser. And that night as I drifted off to dream, I could still feel Mike's soft kiss on my lips.

_Meadow567- Thanks for all your reviews. I hope the long message I sent you explained a few things. Hope you enjoy the new chapter._

_Mrs. Rizzo- Thanks for your review! I tried hard to get inside the team's heads._


	13. Oslo, Norway

**September, 1979 Oslo Norway**

The flight to Norway had been uneventful. I sat with Rizzo and Silk most of the trip. The hotel in Oslo was beautiful. I had never been to Europe and I was so excited. We were allowed three hours during the afternoon to explore the city. Rizzo and I had plans to tour the city together. OC, Cox and Silk were going o go with us. That was great because they knew about me and Rizzo so we could act like a couple.

"Come on you guys. I want to get going. We have to be at the arena in four hours. I would like to see something before that time." I yelled into Rizzo and OC's room.

"Rizzo, tell your girlfriend to stop being so noisy." OC said as he and Rizzo walked out into the hall with me.

"OC wants you to stop being so noisy." Rizzo said and kissed me.

"Get a room!" Coxie called from down the hall.

"You're just jealous, Coxie." I said with a wink. "Now let's go."

We walked out of the hotel and through the city. We stuck close together because few people in the city spoke English.

"Silky did you ever see so many beautiful women in one place?" OC said. "And they're blondes most of them."

"I know. What do you think Rizzo?" Silk asked.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, I think dark blondes are very sexy. Especially American dark blonde women, that wears their hair like Ferrah!" Rizzo said with a wink.

"Oh yes, dark blondes with Ferrah's hair from America are the sexiest around. Especially when they like hockey!" OC said dramatically and winked at me.

I laughed with the guys as we walked towards a fountain that had benches around it. Rizzo and I sat on one of the benches as the others went to look at some sculptures near the fountain.

"Eruzione of Boston University rounds the boards…" Rizzo started, he had been calling a game in his mind off and on most of the plane trip.

"Whoa, Rizzo. You don't play for Boston University anymore." I told him. He looked over at me.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You play for the United States now. You should be calling that game saying 'Eruzione out of Boston University for team USA'." I told him.

"You're right. We all keep saying our college teams, but we're USA's team now." Rizzo said.

"Do you really like dark blondes that wear their hair like Ferrah?" I asked and Rizzo laughed.

"I wouldn't trade you for ten of those girls OC and Silky were looking at." Rizzo said.

"Good answer." I said and leaned over and kissed him.

"Get a room!" OC called out to us. We broke apart and saw him walking towards us.

"Chev, what are you wearing?" Buzz asked me as we sat on the bench at the beginning of the game against Norway. I was so excited that the boys were playing their first game.

"I am wearing a gray sweatshirt and jeans." I told him.

"I can see that, but what is up with the gloves and scarf?" Buzz asked me.

"I always bundle up when I am on ice level. You've seen me in my jackets and stuff at practice. But during games, I think scarves and gloves look neater."

"It's not that cold, Chevon." Silk said.

"Easy for you to say, you're wearing all that padding and stuff. And you're a man. Women are more cold-blooded." I told him.

I stood behind the bench watching the game against Norway beside dad, Doc and Herb. The game was tied but the boys seemed to not be playing as well as I knew they could. Herb seemed to pace like a panther and was very frustrated. I watched as Rizzo took a hard check to the ice that made me shudder. I had found that every time Rizzo took a hit, I had this urge to run to him and see if he was okay. I walked back down the bench.

"Oh wow, dynamite." I heard Bah say to Buzz then turn to Verchota. I leaned against the glass. "Look over here Philly, section two about fours rows up. Two girls blonde."

"Man their gorgeous." Verchota answered. I rolled my eyes and caught that Herb was also eavesdropping on their girl watching.

"Twins about seventh row up." Verchota and Silk told Bah.

"Lovely blonde girls." Bah said to Buzz.

I couldn't believe that in the middle of a game, these guys were looking at girls like a bunch of 7th grade boys who had just discovered the anatomy section of their science book. I jumped a bit as the buzzer sounded marking the end of the game. I walked over to my dad.

"Get a whistle." Herb told my dad.

I watched as the boys shook hands with the Norway team and then I followed my dad out onto the ice. "Hold up, hold up hold up." Dad said to the boys as the reach the edge of the ice. "Get back out on the ice. Let's go"

"What for?" Bah asked.

"We'll find out soon enough. Let's go, back on the ice. Come on boys." Dad told them.

"What for?" Mac asked this time.

"We'll find out in a minute won't we? Let's go. Come on." Dad said and walked out onto the ice with them.

I stayed with Doc and watched as the boys skated to the center of the ice to meet with Herb.

Herb looked over the boys, "You guys don't want to work during the game. No problem, we'll work now. Goal line, That one." Herb said and pointed across the ice.

The boys moaned and slammed sticks as the lined up on the line to begin skating drills. Herb walked across the ice and stood near the wall opposite of where Doc and I were standing behind my dad who was on the ice. I looked up and saw the fans were leaving the arena, many of them giving us funny looks for still being on the ice.

Herb nodded and dad blew the whistle. The boys all took off skating. "Hustle!" Herb yelled at Jim Craig and Steve Janaszak who were skating in full goalie gear. Everyone reach the line and lined up again.

"You think you can win on talent alone…gentlemen you don't have enough talent to win on talent alone!" Herb told them. "Again."

Dad blew the whistle and the team took off skating again.

"You think you can come in here and play the Norwegian National team and tie em, and then go to the Olympics and win! You got another thing coming!" Herb said and nodded at my dad. Dad blew the whistle and the boys started skating another drills.

I watched the boys skate up and down the ice several times. I could see they were getting tired.

"You better think about something else, each and every one of you." Herb told them. "When you pull on that jersey, you represent yourself and your teammates. And the name on the front is a hell of a lot more important than the one on the back. GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! Again!"

Dad blew the whistle and the team took off up and down the ice.

"Win, lose or tie, you're going to play like champions. Again!" Herb yelled. Dad blew the whistle and the boys started skating again. I knew that Herb was trying to make a point, but I felt he was getting carried away.

"Kick it in the ass, Verchota. You want to go home early. You want to go home, Suter. All the way to the line and all the way back. It's not that difficult! AGAIN!" Herb yelled. Dad blew the whistle.

Herb kept the boys out there skating drills several more minutes. I had no idea when this was going to end and I was beginning to worry about the boys. The rink manager approached Doc and I. He explained to us that he wanted to finish up at the arena and go home for the night. Doc said he would tell Herb.

"Herb!" Doc called out, walking across the ice. "The rink manager, he wants to clean the ice and then go home."

"Tell him to leave me the keys, I'll lock up. Again" Herb said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! We were a guest in this arena and Herb was being rude…in another country no less! My dad hesitated to blow the whistle. "Again!" Herb called.

Dad blew the whistle and the boys took off skating as Doc made his way back across the ice. The rink manager was annoyed as Doc and I both profusely apologized.

"You keep playing this way and you won't beat anybody who's even good let alone great." Herb yelled at the boys as the skated back to the line. "YOU WANT TO MAKE THIS TEAM, YOU BETTER START PLAYING AT A LEVEL THAT IS GOING TO FORCE ME TO KEEP YOU HERE!!! Again!"

Before dad could blow the whistle, the arena went dark. I knew that the rink manager must have shut down all the lights hoping to get rid of Herb and the boys off the ice. We all kind of looked at each other and around the arena that was now dark. A few of the boys started to skate away from the line. We all thought that Herb would now end these drills that had been going on for nearly 30 minutes.

"Hey, where you going?" Herb asked them. "Back on the line."

Dad, Doc and I all looked at each other. "Again!" Herb called out. Dad hesitated, knowing that this was going too far. "Send them." Herb called and dad blew the whistle. I wondered exactly what Herb was doing. I knew he was unorthodox but this…this was unheard of, even for Herb Brooks.

The boys skated many more drills in the dark. They were getting so tired, many were having trouble standing. A few looked ready to vomit, all were breathing hard. I looked at Rizzo. He looked ready to collapse. I had to look away to keep from crying.

"How about it Silky, you gonna be the first one to quit on me?" Herb yelled as the boys made to back to the line. A few of them falling on their knees. "How about you OC, you ready to go down? I think I got my money on you Verchota. Course you got a hot date in about an hour, but you're not looking to good for that right about now, now are you? Send them."

Dad shook his head. "Again." Herb called and dad blew the whistle.

I watched as the boys skated several more drills up and down the ice. I was scared one of them was going to get hurt, they already looked sick. My dad was shaking his head.

"Doc, you know this is madness right?" Dad said to Doc. Doc nodded in agreement.

I sat down on the bench and rested my head in my hands. I was frustrated and upset. I was about to cry and I wanted nothing more than to run to Rizzo, but I couldn't look at him because he was in so much pain. I heard the boys gagging and coughing.

"This cannot be a team of common men, because common men go nowhere." Herb said. "You have to be uncommon. Again!"

"Herb, this has gone on long enough!" Doc called out to Herb.

"Everybody on that line!" Herb told the team.

"Somebody's going to get hurt!" Doc yelled.

I could hear more coughing and gagging from the boys.

"Everybody get on that line!" Herb said. I heard the boys struggling to get to their feet and line up. Now Herb was really going too far. He was ignoring his own staff. "Again."

I looked up and saw my dad was torn about what to do. And I knew my dad did not agree with what Herb was doing. Dad looked down and shook his head.

"Again." Herb said.

"Herb…" My dad started but couldn't quite find words.

"Come on Craig, blow the whistle. Again!" Herb said.

I watched my dad shake his head and slowly started to lift the whistle to his mouth.

"MIKE ERUZIONE!"

I heard Rizzo's voice yelling his own name out. I stood up and looked over to where Rizzo was bent down in agony. Silky was clinging onto the net trying to stand up. Others were holding onto each other. I saw Rizzo trying to breathe.

"WINTHROP, MASSACHUSSETTS!" Rizzo yelled out.

"Who do you play for?" Herb asked him.

Rizzo struggled and stood up. "I PLAY FOR THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

I smiled at Rizzo's answer.

"That's all gentlemen." Herb said and started walking off the ice. I stood for a moment not knowing what to think.

I watched as the boys collapsed onto the ice. Herb stalked across the ice while Doc and I looked at each other. When Herb left the ice, Doc, dad and I went out onto the ice to check on the boys. Dad had an unreadable expression on his face. Doc went to the boys and started helping them up. I rushed across the ice to where Rizzo had collapsed on the ice.

"Rizzo, are you okay?" I asked reaching down to hug him. He was breathing hard. "Stupid question. Can you stand?"

He tried to talk and couldn't, I knelt down on the ice and held to his arm. I wanted to be comforting and helpful. I saw Doc was helping Mac up off the ice. "Are you going to throw up?" I asked Rizzo. He shook his head no. "Come on, I will help you to the locker room."

I stood up and helped pull Rizzo to his feet. I put my arm around him and we slowly made our way off the ice. I held tight to him, knowing that no one would think we were together since several players were helping each other off the ice.

"Chev….I am….so tired." Rizzo said.

"I know. Listen, go shower up and catch your breath." I told him as we stepped off the ice. "When we get back to the hotel, I will give you a massage to help you relax."

We stopped in front of the locker room. Rizzo turned and looked at me. "You're…the best." Rizzo said and still breathing hard. "I can't…wait."

I watched Rizzo walk in the locker room, and then I rushed back to the ice to help some others. I saw Silky lying on the ice near the net. I rushed over to help him. I pulled him up and helped him to the locker room. "Damn Silky, seems I am always supporting your ass and carrying you somewhere!" I joked.

"Chev…you're a good woman." Silk said before collapsing to his knees.

"Come on Silky, we need to get you showered and at least back to the hotel." I said pulling him back to his feet.

I stood outside the locker room and waited for Rizzo to come out. I noticed it was taking the boys a very long time to shower and get dressed. I nodded to some of the boys when they walked by. Finally Rizzo walked out with OC. I ran into Rizzo's arms and held him tight.

"Easy, easy. I'm sore." Rizzo said.

"Oh I am so sorry. It's just when you were out on the ice doing those drills, I just wanted to run to you and hold you." I said, and then stopped before I could say too much. I noticed OC raising his eyebrows. "I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be sore for a day or so, but I am okay." Rizzo said and kissed my hand. Seemed considering what we had been through that night we had let our guard down about getting caught. "Can I still get that massage?"

"Hey, Rizzo gets a massage, I get one too!" OC said as we started walking towards the arena exit to board the bus.

"Says who?" I asked.

"Room mate policy!" OC said with a wink and I started laughing.

"I am not sharing my girlfriend OC." Rizzo said good naturedly.

"You're going to get a nice massage and leave me in pain?" OC joked.

"I never said you couldn't go see Doc!" I told him. OC laughed as we exited the building.

The team bus was waiting for us in front of the arena. We climbed aboard the bus. I sat down with Rizzo and OC took a seat behind us. Dad and Herb were in the front of the bus talking. Doc was still in the locker room as many of the boys needed him to check pulled muscles and such.

One at a time, the boys filed out of the arena and boarded the bus. Most of them moving slowly and looking exhausted. I put my leg against Rizzo's and he smiled at me. I couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so I could just hold him. I realized that it would be rough on me to watch him play and take hits, but as long as I could comfort him later, I would be okay.

When we arrived at the hotel, I told dad I was going to see Jimmy Craig for awhile. Dad kissed me goodnight and said he was going straight to bed. I went to Rizzo and OC's room.

I knocked on the door, "Are you descent?" I called. OC opened the door for me.

"Define descent." OC said and grinned. I smiled at him and walked into the room. It looked as if OC and Rizzo had been changing for bed.

I walked over to Rizzo and pulled him down to me for a long kiss.

"What was that for?" Rizzo asked.

"Because I haven't gotten to kiss you since before the game." I told him.

"This scene of mushiness is making me ill." OC called as he started to crawl into bed.

"Don't mind OC," Rizzo said pulling me into a hug. "He is just jealous because I got a gorgeous woman and all he has is hopes to dream of a gorgeous woman!" Both OC and Rizzo laughed.

"You want that massage now?" I asked Rizzo as OC turned off the lamp next to his bed.

"Yes." Rizzo said.

"Alright sit down on the bed and relax." I told him.

Rizzo sat on the bed and I positioned myself behind him. I started rubbing his shoulders, feeling how tense he was. Slowly as I worked the knots out, he began to relax. I was glad to see him relaxing and calming down. I knew this would help him to sleep.

"You feel any better?" I asked him.

"Much better, I am so glad I have a girlfriend who gives great massages." He said and turned his head to kiss me.

"I should be getting back to my room. I am dead tired but I wanted to take care of you first." I told him and started to stand up.

Rizzo grabbed my arm, "Don't go. Can you stay here with me tonight?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows, "Rizzo OC is right there, we're both physically exhausted and…"

"I just want to hold you, you know feel you by me while I sleep." Rizzo said. For some reason this comment choked me up.

"That sounds wonderful, but I couldn't impose on OC." I said.

"Sleep with your boyfriend and shut up so I can sleep." OC called from his bed. "As long as I don't hear you moaning Rizzo's name, I don't care if you stay with him."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Sleep naked." Rizzo said and raised his eyebrows. I giggled because I knew he was kidding. "I got an extra t-shirt and some sweats you can wear. They'll be big on you but it'll do. They're in my suitcase."

I looked at the suitcase and then back at Rizzo. Dad would think I had fallen asleep in Jimmy's room. I wanted to be close to Rizzo but at the same time was afraid he would start moving faster than I wanted.

"You'll just hold me? Nothing else?" I asked.

Rizzo nodded. "That's it. I am really too tired to even try anything else." He said and I had to laugh.

"Okay, I'll stay, let me get changed." I said and went to Rizzo's suitcase.

I dug out the clothes he told me to and went to the bathroom to change. I realized that every day I was getting more and more attached to Rizzo. 'Is this what falling in love feels like?' I wondered. 'Or am I just getting too attached to a guy who will probably leave me when he is cut from the team or the Olympics are over, whichever comes first?'

I squashed that thought and walked out of the bathroom. Rizzo had crawled into his bed.

"Which side do you want?" he asked me.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you hold me." I said and Rizzo smiled.

I crawled in bed and Rizzo turned out the lights. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Are you going to stay over there all night? I thought you wanted to be held?" Rizzo said.

I scooted over and found his arms open. I gladly went into them and pulled him close to me. This felt so right and I was so content. I leaned up and kissed him, he started to pull back but I put my hand behind his neck and held him in place. Rizzo then deepened the kiss and pulled me tight against him. I knew I should stop before he started to think I wanted more, but being in his arms kissing him just felt so right. I reluctantly pulled back.

"Chev, what is up with you? Don't get me wrong, I don't mind. I love kissing you and holding you, but your just so…" I placed a finger over his lips.

"Consider it a post-game celebration." I joked and heard him chuckle. I gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight Rizzo."

Rizzo lay on his back and pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him kiss my temple. Feeling the most content I had in a long time, I fell asleep.

_Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing my story. I get so excited to see reviews waiting for me! I've recently learned a great lesson in shameless asvertising. (LOL) So please tell your friends about my story! I welcome more reader/reviewers! Keep reading and enjoy! Thanks again for all the support! _

_meadow567- Thanks again for the review, glad you got my message. Rizzo does have a fault that will be coming in a few chapters. (But with his game struggles, I didn't want to flaw him too much! LOL)_

_PrincessBethy- Thanks for all the compliments! I never knew Rizzo had so many fans! Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Mrs. Rizzo- Thanks, I try to update often. I am just glad that it's still interesting! _


	14. The New Season and Mac

**September, 1979 Minneapolis, MN**

Rizzo and I had an informal date to watch _Dallas_. The new season I had been telling Rizzo about was starting tonight and we were starting our weekly ritual of watching the show together. I knocked on the door to his room.

"It's open Chev, come on in." Rizzo called out.

I opened the door and see Rizzo eating popcorn from a large bowl, drinking a beer and sitting on the floor in front of the couch watching TV.

"You having a party by yourself?" I asked as I shut the door behind me and walked over to where he was sitting. I sat down on the floor beside him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Nah, I just wanted a few snacks for the big night. I have been hearing all about SueEllen and this baby for so long." Rizzo said and rolled his eyes. "And I am not allowed to kiss you when Patrick Duffy is on the screen, so that leaves out making out. So I might as well eat and have a beer."

"Well if that is the way you feel about it…" I said pretending to be offended.

"Let me kiss you now and we'll call it even." Rizzo said.

I smiled at him. It was little comments and moments like this that made my heart swell. I leaned over and offered my lips to Rizzo. Rizzo pressed his lips to mine and I felt my heart melt. I kissed him back and he put his arms around me. I wanted nothing more than to stay in this embrace, but wanted to watch the show and wanted to keep a barrier.

(Although that barrier was getting farther and farther away every time Rizzo kissed me.) I pulled back and smiled at Rizzo.

He kept his arm around me and we settled down to watch the show. I took a drink of Rizzo's beer and ate some popcorn as the opening credits came up.

"Where is OC?" I asked.

"In Silky and Coxie's room. They are watching a ball game. Pete Rose is playing." Rizzo said.

The show started and to my surprise Rizzo paid attention. If I didn't know better I would say that he was interested. He even asked me some questions.

"Wait, SueEllen has this new baby and she is not excited about it? I mean, she isn't even visiting little John in the hospital." Rizzo said.

I suppressed a smile at Rizzo paying attention, "Maybe she is having post-partum depression or something."

"Who do you think the baby belongs to Cliff or JR?" Rizzo asked.

"Hard to say. Although I think that if JR really felt the baby belonged to Cliff he would have carried through with his threat to have SueEllen kidnapped and an abortion performed on her." I told him. "You didn't chase OC out of here did you? I don't mind if he watches TV with us."

"Oh no, him and Silky wanted to watch the game. I told him he could stay but he winked and said we needed time alone." Rizzo said.

When the commercial break was over I made Rizzo be quiet so that we could watch the show. The show ended with a cliffhanger of the baby being kidnapped from the hospital.

"Do you think Cliff took baby John?" Rizzo asked me.

"I don't know. But I do know that whether you want to admit it or not, you like this show." I said and jabbed him in the ribs.

"Oh I just want to stay up to date so I know what you're talking about." Rizzo said.

"No, you really like this show." I said and tickled his ribs. "You like Bobby, and Pam and Lucy and Miss Ellie," I said and kept tickling him.

"Oh its war now." Rizzo said and started tickling my ribs.

"I am ticklish, stop, stop." I shrieked and rolled to my side. I heard Rizzo chuckle as he grabbed my feet and started tickling them. "Rizzo, stop!" I was giggling and could barely breathe.

I managed to get to my feet and started backing across the room. "It's not my fault that you are in denial about how much you luuuvvee _Dallas_" I told him.

Rizzo jumped to his feet and started stalking me across the room. "You are in so much trouble when I catch you." He smiled at me. I backed farther back in the room. Rizzo took off running after me and I shrieked and tried to run away from him. Rizzo grabbed me around the waist and started pulling me back across the room.

"No, don't tickle me. I promise, I'll behave." I giggled.

"Oh that would be a first." Rizzo cracked. I twisted fast and broke out of his grip. I turned and started backing away again, but Rizzo took a flying leap and tackled me onto his bed.

Rizzo pinned down both of my hands and then grinned down at me. "Are you sorry now?" Rizzo smirked.

"Never." I giggled.

"Never, huh?" Rizzo smirked.

Rizzo leaned down and kissed me, softly at first but then he deepened the kiss. He released my hands and I wrapped my arms around him. I ran one hand through his hair. It was so soft. My other hand I let trail down his spine. Rizzo ran his hand up my thigh and started tracing circles on my stomach. I hesitated to see what Rizzo's next move would be. Usually I smacked his hand away, but felt comfortable with letting him touch my tummy.

I gently rubbed my nails over the nape of Rizzo's neck. He moaned lightly and slid his fingers under the edge of my shirt. The feeling of Rizzo's fingertips trailing across the skin around my bellybutton was so electric that I didn't slap his hand away. I ran my hands down Rizzo's back and inched my fingers under the hem of his shirt. I gently rubbed the small of his back and then I lightly tickled his sides.

Rizzo chuckled and pulled back and smiled down at me. He then lightly tickled my tummy making me giggle. I rose up and recaptured his lips. My head was spinning from the intense feeling of being with Rizzo.

"Hey Rizzo I need…" the door to the room opened.

At the sound of someone walking in the room we broke apart as fast as we could. We looked up and saw Mac standing in the doorway his eyes the size of silver dollars. Mac shut the door and stepped farther into the room. Rizzo stayed seated on the bed beside me.

"Rizzo, what are you thinking?" Mac asked. "She is Coach Craig's daughter. He'll flip out. Not to mention Herb will kill you right after he cuts you from the team."

"That's why we're not telling any of the coaching staff till after the Olympics." I told him.

"You two think you can keep this a secret until February?" Mac asked. "Does anyone know about this?"

"Silky, Coxie, OC and Jimmy." Rizzo told him.

"Jimmy? My own room mate didn't tell me." Mac said shaking his head. "Rizzo have you thought about what you're getting yourself into?"

"Mac can I talk to you outside for a second?" Rizzo asked standing up.

"Sure," Mac said and followed Rizzo out into the hall. I sat on the bed and listened to their conversation.

"Rizzo how long has this been going on?" Mac asked him.

"Since July."

"July? Well I guess you two can keep a secret." Mac said. "You know this could really screw up your spot on the team. I mean I know Herb and he would not take very kindly to one of his players fooling around with the other coach's daughter."

"Trust me, there isn't much fooling around going on. Believe me; I am with Chevon because I care about her, not for sex." Rizzo said. I didn't know whether to smile or roll my eyes so I did both.

"Are you going to tell the rest of the team?" Mac asked.

"We were just letting the guys find out as things happened. We probably should tell the team. I don't want anymore surprises like tonight, I am sure Chev doesn't either." Rizzo said.

"Yeah, and I am sure the team could help you out. You know with cover stories and such." Mac said and smiled. I smiled and agreed with them both. I didn't want another surprise and I felt the team would be supportive of us. "But Rizzo, I am warning you, if you hurt her, you'll be begging Herb to send you back to Massachusetts because I know several guys that will be out to beat the daylights out of you."

"I have no intentions of hurting her." Rizzo said. "Now what did you need when you came here?" Rizzo asked.

"You know, I can't remember!" Mac said and laughed. "I'll let you get back to your girlfriend."

Rizzo walked back into the room and smiled at me. "We need to start locking this door!"


	15. Thief River Falls

**October 1979, Thief River Falls**

I followed Rizzo onto the plane that would take us home. We had just played an away game and I was anxious to relax on the flight home. Funny thing I had started calling Minneapolis home, even though I was from Detroit. I walked past dad who was seated with Doc. I sat down between Rizzo and Jimmy Craig. Buzz winked at us when he walked past.

Since Rizzo had told his teammates that he and I were dating, things were a lot less complicated. The guys were supportive, even helping us cover our tracks. It was almost as if helping Rizzo and I was another team bonding activity. Just last week Pavelich and Verchota told my dad that they wanted me to go shopping with them. Meanwhile, I had actually gone roller-skating with Rizzo. It was also a lot easier to hang out with the team because we could hold hands and kiss without shocking someone.

"Are you tired?" I asked Jimmy.

"Yeah, don't mind me if I sleep all the way back to Minnesota." Jimmy said while trying to get comfortable.

I reach over and took Rizzo's hand, "You played good tonight." I said; trying to encourage him as his game was still off.

He smiled at me, "You're a terrible liar, but it is good to know you care."

The plane began taxiing and I settled back to rest. I spread a blanket out over me, Jimmy and Rizzo. This way if dad, Herb or Doc saw us they would think we were just sharing a blanket. My hand found Rizzo's under the blanket. Then the plane stopped moving.

"Why did we stop?" Rizzo asked me. I shrugged.

The whole team looked around at each other. I saw Herb get out of his seat and head towards the cabin of the plane. A few minutes later Herb came back out.

"Boys, the plane hit a moose that was on the runway. The pilot wants to have the plane checked for damage before we take off. Everybody off the plane." Herb announced. We all groaned and laughed as we stood up to exit the plane.

"How the hell did we hit a moose?" Bah asked.

"Is the moose okay?" I asked.

"Moose is fine, Chev. It ran off." Herb said.

"Rizzo, Cox, OC, Mac and Johnson. I need you to push the plane back into the hangar." Herb said.

We stepped off the plane. The rain was fierce. I ran towards the airport lounge as Rizzo went with the others to push the plane. Inside the lounge, I sat with a few of the boys who were getting out a deck of cards.

"Buzz, I swear you Coneheads host more poker games than Vegas." I said.

"Hey, what can I say? It's easy money." Bah said and I grinned.

I settled back to watch the boys play poker. Janaszak joined the game. I was half watching the game and half watching the news. I saw the sports come on the news; I was interested as the Pittsburgh Pirates were on a roll in the play-offs. I had heard Eric Strobel say he looked for Pittsburgh to win the World Series.

Instead they showed clips of the NHL all-star team getting their asses handed to them by the Soviets. I couldn't hear everything that was being said but it looked as if the Soviets simply dominated the NHL all-stars. Soviets won 6-0. I caught a glimpse of Herb on the phone watching the news clip as well.

Cold hands wrapping around my neck brought me out of my thoughts as I yelped. I looked up and saw Rizzo soaking wet, standing behind me.

"You're going to get pneumonia from being out in this rain." I told him. "Come one lets get you out of those wet clothes." I said standing up.

"Wow, she doesn't beat around the bush, does she Rizzo?" Verchota asked with a smile.

"Shut up, Verchota. I don't want him getting sick." I said as Rizzo and I walked to the bathrooms.


	16. Watching TV and Film Strips

**October 1979, Minneapolis **

It was time for our weekly _Dallas _night. Rizzo said that he just watched the show because it meant that he could spend time with me. I still said that he had a genuine interest in the show. But we had fun watching the show every week no matter what the reasons.

"Rizzo, can I come in?" I called from outside the door.

"Yeah, show is about to start." Rizzo called out to me.

I walked in the room to find him and OC sitting at opposite sides of the couch. "Hey OC. You joining us tonight?" I asked as I sat down between them and briefly kissed Rizzo.

"Yeah, it's an off night for the Pirates, so I thought I would chill here. I am not interrupting anything am I?" OC asked.

"No, not at all." I said and curled up with Rizzo.

"Besides, I want to see what this show you are so excited is all about." OC said. "Even Rizzo is starting to like it."

"I knew it!" I said and playfully punched Rizzo on the arm. "I told you that you luuuvvved _Dallas._"

"I maybe mentioned it to OC a few times." Rizzo said.

I giggled it and kissed Rizzo on the cheek. He tightened his arms around me and we started watching the show. Before long, OC was asking me questions about the show too.

"Pam is pregnant and the baby may have a disease, Cliff carries the same disease so baby John may have it?" OC said.

"Yeah, you're catching on fast." I told OC.

"This is the most insane thing I have ever seen. And Kristin is Sue Ellen's sister?" OC said. "Rizzo how do you watch all this stuff?"

"Look at the pretty thing that watches it with me." Rizzo said. He and OC chuckled. I rolled my eyes but smiled.

"I can't believe JR is mortgaging Southfork. That ranch has been in Miss Ellie's family for years." I said. "When this gets out the Ewing's will go nuts."

"I can hardly stand the excitement." OC said sarcastically.

The next Monday at practice, Herb told us all to meet in the locker room. Dad and I just looked at each other wondering what Herb was up to. Dad poked his head in the locker room first to make sure that everyone was descent and then we went in. I saw Rizzo and smiled at him. I took a seat in the back of the room near Steve Christoff. I saw that Herb had a projector set up.

"What is going on?" Janaszak asked me.

"The Brooks family home movies." I said and the guys chuckled.

Herb walked in and shut off all the lights. He started the projector and immediately I realized we were watching footage of the Soviet hockey team. And in my heart I knew that this meant Herb was going to start working the team even harder.

"Russian style of play boys," Herb started. "Fluid, creative, the forwards are constantly circling. They don't so much look for a man as they do a patch of ice. They get the mismatch, two on one, easy goal."

"Looks a lot like me out there huh boys?" Bah joked and we all chuckled.

Herb serious as ever continued on with the film strip. "Boris Makhailov, captain for the past six years. He is the best player of his position and that includes as we just found out the NHL."

We all looked at the screen in amazement. "Do these guys ever smile?" Baker asked.

"They're Russians; they get shot if they smile." OC said and again we all chuckled.

Footage of the Soviet goalie came on the screen, "Vladislav Tretiak. You score on Tretiak keep the puck because it doesn't happen often." Herb said. "42 games in the last 3 months 42 wins. Their main weapon is intimidation, they know they're going to win, and so do their opponents."

Herb shut off the projector and turned the lights back on. Most of the boys looked a little shell shocked. "Look, I can give you all a load of crap about how you're a better team than they are, but that's exactly what it would be. And everyone in this room knows what people are saying about our chances. I know it, you know it."

I sat silently listening. I had heard the media and their remarks about how the team of college kids didn't have a chance for a medal, and that they hoped at least those kids didn't embarrass the country.

Herb continued, "But I also know there is a way to stay with this team. You don't defend them, you attack them. You take their game and you shove it right back in their face. The team that is finally willing to do this is the team that has a chance to put them down. NHL won't change their game, we will. Rest of the world is afraid of them, boys we won't be. No one has ever worked hard enough to skate with the Soviet team for an entire game. Gentlemen we are going to work hard enough!"

Herb then had the boys take the ice and he began training them and pushing them like never before.

Rigorous training continued through the next several weeks. The boys were tired but bonding even more, working hard and very determined. Rizzo continued to struggle which broke my heart. More than anything I wanted him to make the team. A few players had been cut but not Rizzo. But with every practice, I feared it would be the day that Herb sent Rizzo back to Massachusetts


	17. Halloween

**Halloween, 1979**

"Hey Chevon, you and Rizzo got anything planned for tonight?" Cox asked me as we walked off the ice at the end of practice.

"Not that I know of. We're a little old for trick-or-treating." I joked.

"Well Silky and me are watching horror movies all night tonight don't have practice tomorrow. Several of the guys are coming, would you and Rizzo like to come?" Cox asked.

"Sounds great, I am sure Rizzo would love it too." I said.

"Cool, I will tell your dad that a bunch of us are staying up all night watching movies. It's the truth, but he'll probably be less suspicious if I tell him and a bunch of other guys will be there too." Cox said.

"Coxie, you are the best." I said and hugged him quickly. "I'll see you tonight. What time does the fright fest begin?"

"Whenever you can get Rizzo's tongue out of your mouth." Silk said coming up behind us. "Or 9:00, whichever comes first."

"Oh darn, I had planned to keep his tongue in my mouth until 9:30!" I said sarcastically.

"Whose tongue is in your mouth?" Rizzo asked walking up to us.

"Silky says you have to get yours out of my mouth by 9:00, so we can watch horror movies." I told him.

"Maybe we can just make out during the movies." Rizzo said with a wink.

"But we just had the couch scotch-guarded!" Coxie whined sarcastically.

"You are lucky I like all of you. Imagine talking to Coach Craig's daughter that way!" I said overdramatically.

"Give me a break." Silk said with a laugh.

"I'll see you guys tonight, I have to talk with my dad and Herb. Herb is going to cut someone he said." I told them. I noticed all their faces get serious. They all looked at each other. I knew they were all afraid of getting cut. "I'll see you boys later."

I caught up with dad in the hall. Herb walked into the office ahead of us. "Come on Craig." Herb called to us. Dad stopped and looked at the team schedule that was on the wall outside the office.

"Hey Herb, what's this?" dad asked. "We're playing the Soviets three days before Lake Placid?"

"Yeah, how bout that?" Herb said sticking his head out of the office.

"How bout that?" dad said and looked at me. We both had no idea what Herb was trying to do.

"Hey dad, I am getting ready to head over to the dorms." I called into the kitchen to him. I was showered up, Ferrah-ed up and ready to go.

"Yeah, Coxie told me after practice that he and Silky were having a bunch of the guys over to watch horror flicks and that you would be joining them." Dad said walking in the living room where I was pulling on my shoes.

"Yeah, did you need me to stay home tonight?" I asked.

"No, you go and have a great time. Will Jimmy Craig be there?" Dad asked.

"I don't know. Probably will be. I imagine Mac will be there too. And the Coneheads, Rizzo and OC and Verchota and Janny and Johnson." I said and put on my jacket.

"Okay, have fun." Dad said.

"I will" I said and hugged dad. "I love you."

"Love you too." He said.

I walked over to the dorms, surprised that one of the boys had not insisted on meeting me and walking with me. Then again, after we had cut Auge, the boys were having mixed emotions and seemed preoccupied. I was just so thankful that Rizzo was not the one cut. I could not imagine staying with the team if Rizzo was sent home. I didn't want to think of not having him with me all the time.

I knocked on his door. "It's open." Rizzo yelled.

I walked in and found Rizzo lounging on his bed. "Hey you." I said and walked over to him.

"Hey beautiful." Rizzo said and stood up to hug me. "I missed you."

I gave Rizzo a quick kiss. "You did? I just saw you three hours ago."

"I know, but I was afraid I would be cut today and I was extra-nervous without you beside me." Rizzo said. I hugged him tight because I understood his feelings.

"Where is OC?" I asked.

"He is already over at Silky and Coxie's room." Rizzo asked. "We should probably head over it's almost 9:00."

Rizzo took my hand and we walked next door to Cox and Silk's room. The door was partially opened, so we walked in. Silk, Cox, Janaszak, OC, Coneheads, and Johnson were already in there.

"Well the Eruzione's are here." Silk said when we walked in. "As soon as Mac and Jimmy get here we can start.

Rizzo sat on the floor and pulled me down in front of him. "What are we watching?" I asked.

"_Halloween, Night of the Living Dead, _and _Texas Chainsaw Massacre._" Cox told me.

"Oh no Leatherface." I whispered to Rizzo and he chuckled.

"I'll protect you." He whispered back.

Finally we started the movies. 'Halloween' was first. Silk turned out the lights and I snuggled down into Rizzo's embrace. The entire room was caught up in the movie; watching a lunatic escape a mental hospital and terrorize teenagers. I clung tight to Rizzo, wishing that I never had to leave his arms.

"Oh my god." I said and turned to hide my face in Rizzo's neck his arms tightened around me.

"What's the matter?" OC asked.

"He's choking her!" I said peeking out. I held onto Rizzo as Michael Myers continued to strangle Annie.

"Rizzo control your woman." Mac said.

"Yeah, controlling Chevon would be like trying to eat an elephant. Strong-willed woman." Verchota said.

"I am right here you know?" I joked.

I stayed snuggled up to Rizzo through the rest of the movie. Then we started watching _Texas Chainsaw Massacre. _I had only seen it once before and it scared the bejeezus out of me then. I stayed close to Rizzo who seemed to busy himself playing with my hair.

"OH hell, "I shrieked and hide my face again." That guy is cutting his own hand!"

"Chev, he isn't going to jump out of the screen and hurt you." Rizzo said but squeezed me tighter and whispered, "We should watch scary movies more often."

_babe7878- Glad that you sent me a review!_

_Alyssa- I have seen the movie a lot too. As a matter of fact- I watch it to fall asleep (to help me dream about the boys! LOL) _


	18. November 4, 1979

**November 4, 1979 **

"Mike, stop it. OC is going to walk in and catch us." I said with a giggle as Rizzo pressed his mouth against mine again.

I leaned up into the kiss pulling Rizzo tighter against me. I wasn't really concerned about OC walking in, we weren't doing anything bad.

"OC is down the hall with Craig and Mac." Rizzo said kissing my neck. "And you just looked so good in that Boston University shirt at practice today."

Rizzo leaned down and kissed me again. I giggled because the shirt was an old one of Jimmy Craig's I had borrowed while we were in Norway. I knew Rizzo was tired from practice so I massaged his shoulders. I felt him relax a little bit. Rizzo let his fingers trace over my stomach. As his fingers headed north I slapped his hand away. Rizzo pulled his hand away and laid his forehead against my shoulder.

"You didn't have to stop kissing me." I told him.

"Yes I did. The mood I am in, I better stop while I can." Rizzo told me. I ran my fingers through his hair. In the background the TV we had forgotten about caught my attention.

"…The US Embassy in Tehran, Iran was attacked today…" Came the news as images looking like a war zone covered the screen.

"Mike, look at this." I said pointing to the screen. Rizzo lifted his head and looked at the screen.

"…Encouraged by the Ayatollah Khomeini, a mob of Iranian students seized the embassy. The students call themselves the Imam's Disciples. 90 occupants of the embassy were held hostage and 66 Americans have been taken prisoner..."

I sat up and looked at Rizzo; we both had a look of sadness on our faces. I shook my head and Rizzo put his arm around me.

"…The students claim the protest is because the US allowed Shah Pahlavi to receive cancer treatment in the US in October. It is thought that the real reason behind the attack is Khomeini's anti-American rhetoric. We will continue to follow the events of the hostage situation..."

I hugged Rizzo tight, feeling unsettled by what we had just heard. Rizzo rubbed my back trying to comfort me. "Mike, those poor people." I said.

"It'll be okay. Just try not to think about it." He said and hugged me tighter.

"What's going to happen?" I asked. "We're already having trouble with the middle east and now this."

"It'll be okay. Chev, don't think about it. I am sure the US will work something out." He said. And as silly as it sounds, I felt safe in his arms.

_Meadow567- Rizzo is very huggable, isn't he? LOL I have to restrain myself from embracing the TV sometimes! Just kidding! _


	19. Harvard

**Cambridge, Massachusetts November 1979**

We were playing Harvard. I was behind the bench wrapped up in a pink scarf to go with my pink gloves. Patti had bought me a new grey sweater and I was wearing that. We were winning and Herb seemed happy with the way the boys were playing. Rizzo was having trouble offensively but doing well defensively. Before the game I met OC's family that had driven in from Charlestown to see the game. They were such nice people. Rizzo's parents were also somewhere in the arena, but I had not met them yet.

"Great game boys." Dad said as the buzzer ended the game.

The team took out to the ice to shake hands with the Harvard team. I walked towards the locker room, expecting to deal with fans and wait for Rizzo. Dad walked over to me.

"Chev, you have fun tonight?" dad asked.

"I always have fun. That was a good game. Things are really coming together." I said.

"Yeah, with only 21 players now, eliminating that last one is going to be tough." Dad said and walked into the locker room. I shuddered at the thought of sending one of the boys home. I was so close to these 21 boys; I couldn't bear the thought of one of them not going to Lake Placid with us. And if Rizzo was the one sent home, I would be devastated.

"Hey, sir can I help you?" I asked as a gentleman walked up to the locker room.

"Yes, you're Chevon Patrick aren't you?" the man said.

"Yes, I am the assistant coach's daughter." I said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I am Donald Craig, Jimmy's dad." The man said.

"Oh, Mr. Craig, how nice to meet you." I said and shook his hand. "Jimmy should be out soon."

"I am so glad to meet you Miss Patrick; Jimmy has told me so much about you." Donald said.

"You have a great son. He has been a great friend to me these past several months." I said.

"I appreciate you being there for him. I am so sorry that your mother is deceased." Donald said.

"Thank you, I am so glad that my grief can maybe help him through this hard time." I told him.

"I know Jimmy misses his mother terribly, and it's hard on him being away from home so soon after losing her. But it helps me to know that he has you to be with him while is on the road." Donald said. I smiled and gave him a hug. I was afraid of crying so I smiled as a few of the boys came out of the locker room.

"Why don't you go on into the coach's office? Jimmy will be out soon." I said and waved Donald inside.

"You're Mikey's girlfriend." A woman behind me said. I turned and saw a man and woman standing behind me.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"We're Mikey's parents." The man said. "Mikey has told us so much about you. We knew once we saw that Ferrah hair that you were Chevon."

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Eruzione, it is so nice to meet you." I said and his mom hugged me. "Rizzo should be out in a few minutes. Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

"If it's no bother." His mom said.

"Oh it's no bother at all. Here let's walk to the concession area." I waved for them to follow me. "How was the drive in from Winthrop?"

"Oh it was a bit snowy but not too bad. Where is the team staying?" Mr. Eruzione asked.

"A hotel nearby." I said as I started to pour them coffee. "I am so glad to finally meet you."

"We feel the same way." Mrs. Eruzione started. "Mikey has talks about you every time he calls home. We would have spoken to you sooner, but you were with your dad and we understand about keeping things a secret."

"Thank you, but I am so glad you finally got the chance to talk with me."

"You know Chevon, we didn't mean to eavesdrop, but we overheard you talking with Jim's dad. Mikey had mentioned to us that your mother passed away when you were a baby. Listening to Don talk about how you're helping Jim…well you're just as beautiful as person as Mikey said you were." Mr. Eruzione said. "We can se why he is so crazy about you."

"Oh thank you so much." I said. It was such an amazing feeling for someone else to tell me that Rizzo cared about me. I hugged his dad.

"Hey, dad that's my girlfriend you're hugging." Rizzo said walking up to us.

"Mikey, she is just wonderful. Be good to her." His mom said.

"I will mom." Rizzo said and hugged his mom. "Besides, if I am mean to the coach's daughter, they would cut me."

I laughed at his joke. Rizzo looked so handsome in his team suit. Even though I made fun of the red, white and blue striped tie, he looked so nice.

"Great game out there." His dad said.

I smiled as I watched Rizzo and his dad talk about the game. I had to wonder just what Rizzo had told his family about me. But whatever it was, they must have approved if the way his mom kept talking to me was any indication. I felt an instant closeness to his family.

"Hey Rizzo, we got to go. The team bus will be leaving soon." I said.

We all proceeded to hug and say goodbye. After his parents had hugged me twice each, we waved goodbye and walked down the hall towards the bus.

"Your folks are really nice." I told Rizzo. I wanted to hold his hand but couldn't because you never knew when Herb or dad would show up.

"They like you too, I could tell." Rizzo said as we exited the building. The team was boarding the bus. I saw Jimmy talking to his dad. I waved at them as we walked by.

We sat towards the back of the bus. When we were seated I took Rizzo's hand and he smiled at me.

"You want to stay with me tonight?" Rizzo asked.

I wanted to more than anything. And by this time I knew that Rizzo would just hold me while we slept. Anytime he tried going too far for me, I would slap his hands and he would stop.

"Would it bother OC?" I asked.

"It hasn't bothered him yet." Rizzo said.

"What will we tell daddy?" I asked.

"Need a story for Coach Craig?" Bah asked turning around in his seat. "I am your man."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well after ten minutes or so, I will come to get you saying Buzzy isn't feeling well. That way you can tell your dad you took care of him all night." Bah told me.

"Harrington, you're my hero!" I said. "Great plan."

"Hey what are Coneheads for?" he smirked.

Once we were at the hotel, I changed into my pajamas and sure enough there was a knock at the door. I answered it.

"Chev, Buzz isn't feeling too well." Bah said. "He thinks he may have eaten something bad that upset his stomach."

"Oh my, well I will have to see about him. Is he fevered?" I asked.

"Chev, go on and check on Buzz." Dad said. "If he's real sick, Doc is in room 224."

"Okay dad." I said and walked out of the room.

Once we were down the hall a bit, "Thanks Bah, I owe you one."

"It was nothing. " Bah said and hugged me. I knocked on the door to Rizzo's room.

"Its open, Chev." OC called. I walked in Rizzo was already relaxing in bed watching TV.

"Hey Chev, I see Bah already got you." Rizzo said as I sat down on the edge of the bed next to him. "I thought you would want to watch the news."

"Yes, thank you." I said and slide under the covers next to him.

"I wonder how much longer the hostage situation will continue." OC asked.

"I don't know. I just feel so terrible for those prisoners. They must be so frightened." I said.

The news started, "In the news today, President Carter ended all imports from Iran. Carter says that should the hostages not be released, he will freeze all Iranian assets in the United States."

"This is such a mess." I said and Rizzo hugged me tight. OC shut the TV off in disgust.

"Did you enjoy the game tonight?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, and your parents are so nice…Mikey." I said with a snicker.

"Don't call me that. My parents are the only people allowed to call me that." Rizzo said. I laughed and snuggled against him laying my head on his chest- our favorite position to sleep in.

"Are you sure you want me here kicking you all night?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? I sleep more peaceful than ever when you are in my arms." Rizzo said. Across the room, OC pretended to gag. I giggled but was so happy to be in Rizzo's arms.

_Mrs. Rizzo- I am glad you liked the ending. Hope you liked the new chapters._

_meadow567- I hope you got my message about the movies! Thanks for your reviews._


	20. Just When Things Were Going So Well

**November 1979, Minneapolis**

My dad had been agitated all morning about something. Herb had been in his office most of the morning. Doc and I walked out to the ice as the boys were in a circle doing stretches. I heard them joking with Rizzo about his meatballs. I had to smile at that one myself. Dad and Herb were busy talking about something. I heard my dad call for Tim. I was confused by this as there was no one on the team named Tim. I looked up and saw a boy wearing a Gophers helmet climbing over the boards and onto the ice. 'Who the hell is this?' I thought. I noticed on the ice that most of the team was also watching this stranger.

I watched as this "Tim" person took out onto the ice. The team looked confused and upset. I could see a mixture of emotions in their faces. Dad walked over to where I was standing.

"Dad, who is that guy? What is he doing here?" I asked.

"That's Tim Harrer; he plays for the Gophers and is having a big season. Herb wants him to join the team." Dad said.

"HE WHAT?" I yelled. My dad jumped back a bit and Doc was completely surprised. I lowered my voice, "How can he do that? This guy isn't part of our team."

"He is now. Tim was at try-outs in Colorado and now Herb thinks we need him." Dad said.

As dad went out onto the ice to start the boys in some drills, I sat down on the bench my mind spinning. 'Now we'll have to cut two of the guys rather than just one. This is going to kill Rizzo's chance of making the team.' I winced at myself for thinking like that, but there was no denying how Rizzo had been playing. I looked out onto the ice and saw Rizzo with his teammates. I had to look away to keep myself from crying. I knew how badly he wanted to make this team; how close he was to the other players.

When practice was over the boys all kind of trudged into the locker room. I wished I could've been a fly in that locker room to hear what the team had to say about Tim. I decided to ask Rizzo that night when I went to visit him at the dorms.

That night, I went to Rizzo's room at the U. I was surprised that someone didn't come to meet me. The team almost always sent someone to walk with me, but no one was there so I walked alone. I knocked on Rizzo's door. No one answered me, so I tried the knob and found it unlocked.

"Rizzo?" I asked as I poked my head in the door. I saw Rizzo lying on the couch. "Hey, didn't you hear me knocking? Where is OC?"

I walked across the room to him but when I leaned down to kiss him he turned away. "Is something wrong?"

Rizzo didn't answer me. "Is everything okay? Talk to me, what is going on?"

"You should have told us, more than that you should have told me." Rizzo snapped and sat up.

"Told you what?" I asked not following what was upsetting him.

"You know damn well what. You should have told us that Herb was going to bring in someone else to take yet another roster spot away from us." Rizzo yelled.

"WHAT? You're blaming me for Herb bringing in Tim Harrer?" I asked in disbelief.

"I am not mad at you because he is there. I am furious at you for not telling us he was coming. We had a right to know, you know? We have worked out asses off for almost six months and now this outsider comes in and will more than likely get a spot!" Rizzo argued.

I was stunned, Rizzo had never raised his voice in anger the entire time I had known him and had never been anything but gentle with me. But my temper flared up. "I had no clue that Herb was bringing in Tim until I saw him at practice today. I was as surprised as the rest of the team." I yelled at him.

"Don't give me that, you're the coach's daughter and you work with the coaching staff. You expect me to believe that you had no clue!" Rizzo yelled and stood up.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!" I screamed at him, frustrated that he wouldn't believe me. "My dad didn't even know until this morning when Herb told him. Bringing in Tim was something Herb did on his own without telling or asking anybody!"

Rizzo just stared at me I couldn't read his face which infuriated me further. "And how dare you accuse me of not telling you something. I tell you everything, you're my boyfriend, I would do anything for you, or any of the team. And how could you ever accuse me of lying? If you honestly think for one second that I would lie to you…then you don't know me at all." I turned and started to leave.

"Chevon, you just don't understand the hell all of us are going through, how scared I am of not making the team." Rizzo snapped and I turned back to face him.

"What? Is that the only reason you are dating me? To ensure yourself a spot on the team? What is this Eruzione, your game is suffering so date the coach's daughter to ensure a roster spot?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"No, you know better than that!" Rizzo yelled.

"Oh do I? Funny because the person I thought I knew would never accuse me of being deceitful." I yelled. "And if you think for one second that I don't understand being scared that you won't make the team then SCREW YOU! Every time Herb decides to cut a player, I walk into that office scared to death that it's going to be you. I love you; I don't want to see you cut from the team, sent home. I don't want to go to the Olympics without you."

"What did you say?" Rizzo walked over to me and grabbed me by the shoulders. I realized what I had said. 'Think fast, maybe he won't notice.'

"I said: I don't want to see you get cut and not go to the Olympics with us." I said softly and looked down.

Rizzo put his fingers under my chin and raised my face so that I was looking into his eyes. "I love you too." He said softly.

I started to cry. Rizzo leaned down and kissed me softly. I held him tight never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry." Rizzo said. "I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or the team and that you would never lie." He leaned his forehead against mine.

"It's okay. I know it was just your frustration getting the better of you for a few minutes." I said and rubbed my nose against his.

"And I would never date you just to get a roster spot. I couldn't use you that way." Rizzo said.

"I hate fighting with you, makes me hurt all over." I said and Rizzo pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry. I don't wanna fight either." Rizzo said and walked back till we could both sit on the couch. He pulled me into his arms and I was never more content.

"You really love me?" I asked, trying to rid myself of that nagging voice that said 'you're the coach's daughter and he is the struggling player.'

Rizzo made me look at him. "Yes, I love you. I have wanted to tell you for awhile now but never had the nerve."

I smiled and kissed him. "I have loved you since you took me out on my 'perfect date'." I told him. "I was always afraid to tell you because part of me feared you were only with me because I was the coach's daughter or that you would forget me when the Olympics were over."

"No, it's nothing like that. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I have felt this since the night we saw 'Alien'. I can't explain it." Rizzo said.

"Mike, I swear I didn't know this Tim guy was coming. I would never do anything to hurt you or the team." I said.

"I know. I am so sorry that I accused you." Rizzo said. "Its just with the way I have been playing and now Herb bringing in this all-star……well I might as well start packing to head back to Winthrop."

"Don't say things like that." I said and looked right at him. "You don't know that. I believe in you."

"I know you do." Rizzo said and kissed me.

I was so excited Rizzo had told me that he loved me and I loved him. But I was filled with fear that now Rizzo would be cut from the team and we would be separated.


	21. Struggles and Tears

Now that Tim had come into the picture, everyone seemed on edge. OC had told me that he felt Herb was just trying to mess with their minds. Jimmy Craig told me that he felt Herb was doing whatever it took to win the Olympics. Herb had been cut from the team in 1960 and Jimmy felt Herb would do whatever it took to win a gold medal. Ramsey felt that bringing Tim in now was ridiculous. And Rizzo tried to believe that everything would be okay.

Rizzo and I tried to carry on as best we could. We watched _Dallas _every week and OC was joining us, wanting to see what happened to JR. Rizzo continued to struggle on the ice and every day at the end of practice I felt my stomach tighten because I feared Herb would call Rizzo into his office.

I sat at practice watching the boys run a play. Rizzo had the puck and was barreling down the ice. Rizzo shot the puck and missed the net entirely. Even I sighed in frustration.

"Damn it" Rizzo yelled.

"Come on, Rizzo." Herb snapped.

"I know coach. I know." Rizzo said almost with his head hung down.

"If you knew then why did you do it…again?" Herb snapped. Rizzo just looked more defeated. I noticed OC and a few of the other boys looking at OC with concern. "You better start putting the puck in the net Rizzo or you're not going anywhere. And don't think I won't do it!"

Rizzo stood up and looked even more defeated. I was suddenly overwhelmed by emotions. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to slap Herb, I wanted to hug Rizzo…I wanted to crawl out of my own skin. I looked down at the floor to keep from crying.

"Come on Johnson, Line up!" Herb yelled. I sat quietly the rest of practice.

I felt numb. Something told me that if somebody didn't do something, Rizzo would be cut and soon. I was so furious. I mean it would be one thing if Rizzo was cut and the remaining 20 on the team had been with us since June. But Tim did not deserve a spot on our team. Who the hell was he to come in with less than 3 months left till opening ceremonies?! The other 21 guys had worked their asses off for almost 6 months, putting up with Herb, running drills and we won't even mention the Norway incident! These boys had bonded and became great friends, Tim had no place here. And it was obvious that the boys were not warming up to him in the least.

That night I found my dad sitting in the living room of our apartment. He was reading the newspaper. I saw a headline reading that our Embassy in Pakistan had been attacked. Below that was a headline that talked about the continuing hostage crisis in Iran.

"Dad we need to have a talk." I said.

"Chev, what's wrong? You have been quiet all evening, and you just picked at your dinner." Dad said as I sat next to him. "That's not like you. You have been really happy lately."

"Why is Tim Harrer here? He has no right whatsoever to a roster spot. Those boys have worked and played their hearts out for the past 6 months, and none of them deserve to lose their spot to someone who comes in at the last minute. I don't care how good he is." I said.

"I didn't think you would be this upset about it." Dad said.

"Dad, every one of those boys is special to me. I have been with them for the past 6 months, they are practically my brothers. It was killing me to think that we still had to send one of them home, but now two of them? Dad, it's not right."

"I agree with you, Chev. I wasn't happy about Herb bringing Tim here either. But its Herb's call. And since Tim was at try-outs in June, he can't be declared ineligible. And I think it has affected the team." Dad said.

"You do?" I asked.

Dad took my hand, "You have seen how the boys are a bit…subdued lately. All of them are scared to death of being cut. And everyone including you is looking at Tim like he has the plague. And I don't think it's fair that someone just waltzes into a roster spot because they are having a good season in college."

"What can we do?" I asked.

"I am not sure. Sometimes talking to Herb is like talking to a brick wall, you know that. Doc has said to Herb that he doesn't agree with this but Herb just said that Tim was the kind of player he was looking for." Dad said. "And I don't mean to upset you, but Tim will get a roster spot. If I were you, I would brace myself to say goodbye to two of your friends."

Tears well up in my eyes. Dad pulled me into a hug and held me. He thought I was upset about losing my friends…he was partly right. I was going to lose a friend, but I was also going to lose my boyfriend, who I loved so much.

_Happy New Year to all my faithful readers!_

_I thought it was time for some father/daughter time in this chapter!_


	22. Milwaukee

**Milwaukee, Wisconsin December 1979**

We were playing the International League all-star team in Milwaukee. Rizzo was still on the team but Tim being there was starting to wear on his nerves more and more everyday. Dad was caught in the middle, understanding how the boys felt but having to go along with Herb.

"Chev, I see you got your gloves and scarf, again." Buzz said during the game as I walked by.

"Yes, are you all toasty warm?" Verchota asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but not from the gloves and scarf. It's from looking at all you hott team USA players!" I said and winked.

I heard them chuckle as I walked down the bench. 'At lest they're not checking out girls.' I thought. I walked past Herb who was yelling something at Tim. Again I rolled my eyes and went to stand near Rizzo.

Tim scored a goal and the team celebrated the goal but I wasn't sure they were happy about who scored it. I saw Rizzo's face fall. He couldn't score a goal in practice and here Tim was scoring during games. I wanted to hug and hold him but couldn't. I watched Tim climb back into the bench. Herb walked over and was talking to Tim and congratulating him. I saw Rizzo watching this. Rizzo looked like was about to cry and about to panic at the same time. This broke my heart and I realized something had to be done.

When the game was over I knocked on the locker room door, "Are you all descent?" I called in.

"What do you consider descent?" I heard Janaszak yell.

"At least pants on Janny." I called in.

"Give me a minute." Silk called out. That made me giggle a bit.

"Okay, Chev come on in." OC called out.

I walked in. Tim was no where around. He didn't stay with the team much; he knew they didn't like him being here. I walked over to where Rizzo was sitting and climbed on his lap and hugged him tight.

"What's up Chev?" OC asked.

"We need to do something about Harrer. I don't care what we have to do we have to get rid of him." I said.

"What can we do? Herb is the coach." Ramsey said.

"I don't know but one thing is for damn for, I am so sick of Herb just panting over Harrer and working the rest of you to death. And I'll be damned if I am going to allow Harrer to take a spot away from any one of you without one hell of a fight! I am through just sitting back and watching this Johnny-come-lately get all the attention!" I said.

"We could try talking to Herb." Mac said. "Of course we'll have to be more tactful than the feisty little Miss Patrick." Mac winked at me.

"How will talking to Herb help anything? He doesn't listen to anyone. Not even his wife. Did you know Patti told me that Herb never even asked her how she felt about him coaching this team?" I said.

"I played for Herb for four years. I really know him as a coach. I think we should talk to him. Tell him how we feel." Mac said.

"It's worth a shot. Better than doing nothing, at least then Herb will know for sure how we feel." Johnson said. "I'll talk to him."

"I'll talk to him." Mac said.

"I want to talk to him too." OC said. "I ain't going down without a fight either." OC said and took my hand. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I will talk to Herb too." Rizzo said. I turned and looked at him a bit surprised. "Hey, this isn't fair and I want him to know we feel that way."

I looked around at the boys, wondering what they would say. "Are you sure?" I asked them.

"Yeah, besides if we let you talk to Herb, you would strangle him." Johnson said. "That temper of yours."

I laughed, "You're probably right. I will go tell my dad that you want to talk to Herb." I kissed Rizzo.

The room burst into claps and whistles. "Get a room!" Suter yelled.

I laughed again and left the boys to dress in their suits with striped tie. I walked down the hall and found my dad.

"Daddy, some of the boys have spoken with me and said they wish to speak privately with Herb." I said.

"What about?" dad asked. "Is everything okay?"

"It's about Tim Harrer. They don't feel him being here is fair and they want to talk to Herb about it." I said.

"Did you put them up to this Chevon?" dad asked.

"No. As a matter fact, I think they are wasting their time. Herb is as stubborn as a mule. But they want to talk to him anyway. I hope they have silver tongues on them." I said.

"I will tell Herb. Have the boys wait outside the bus. Tell them not to get on. I will speak to them quickly and then get Herb." Dad said.

"Thanks dad." I said and hugged him.

I was hoping in my heart that Herb might listen to reason with the boys. I grabbed them as they walked out of the locker room and told them what dad had said. I felt very nervous as we walked towards the bus.

I saw my dad waiting for them. I left them to talk to dad and I went over to the bus, but decided not to get on. I had to hear this, so I walked around to the other side of the bus and watched from a distance. I saw my dad climb on the bus. I assumed to get Herb who was already seated.

While the boys waited, they noticed me standing by the bus. Mark Johnson, Rizzo, OC and Mac were all waiting on dad to get Herb. Rizzo tried to give me an encouraging smile. I smiled at him and gave a small wave. I was trying to make Rizzo think I was less nervous than I actually was. I didn't want him to have to worry about me on top of everything else on his mind.

"This better take about two minutes." Herb said walking towards the boys, my dad with him.

The boys all looked at each other as if they didn't know where to start. Finally OC spoke up, "This is crazy Herb, bringing him in this late."

"We got parents buying tickets, getting rooms. What are we supposed to tell them?" Mac said.

"And with one of us going home as it is!" OC said.

"Well I guess I don't have to ask where you stand on this, huh Rizzo?" Herb said.

Mac spoke up, "This wasn't Rizzo's idea."

"You want me to say I'm scared of getting cut? I'm scared of getting cut. Everybody is." Rizzo said.

"We just want it to be fair Herb." OC said.

"Don't even try telling me that, he was right there in Colorado." Herb said flatly.

"That was six months ago!" Rizzo said.

"Oh you don't think he's been playing for the last six months!" Herb snapped.

"Not with us he hasn't!" Rizzo countered.

"So?" Herb asked.

"So there's a difference" Rizzo said.

"Like hell there is. All I know is that kid can flat out play." Herb said, jerking a thumb towards the bus.

"What and we can't?" OC snapped.

"Ah, he moves the puck, got great vision on the ice, stick, soft hands…" Herb started.

Mac cut him off, "That's not the point!"

"I'll tell you something else he's got." Herb snapped. "He's got the attitude I want on and off the ice. So somebody here better explain to me why I shouldn't be giving him a hell of a look."

"Because we're a family!" Johnson said. They all turned and looked at him. My heart melted and I teared up. I felt that way too.

"What?" Herb asked.

"We're a family!" Mark stated with more force this time.

"A family?" Herb asked.

The four boys all nodded, and stated their agreements that they were a family.

"And this is the family that you want to go to Lake Placid with?" Herb asked.

"Definitely." OC said.

"Without a doubt." Rizzo said.

"Absolutely." Johnson said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Mac told Herb.

"Tim Harrer can help us boys. And I'm gonna send him home." Herb said. The boys all looked at each other and my heart fluttered in relief. "We got one more to get down to 20, you understand."

Herb and dad began walking back towards the bus. "Looks like you got yourself a team." Dad said.

"Almost" Herb said as he got on the bus with dad.

The boys were slapping each other on the shoulders and walking towards the bus. I ran out to hug them. I grabbed Mac and Johnson at the same time and kissed each of them on the cheek. I was still in tears. They were indeed my family. We had lived together, worked together, fought each other, looked out for each other and shared each others lives for the past 6 months. And I loved them all very much.

I turned and gave OC a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. I then turned and jumped into Rizzo's arms. I held him tight. I was still worried that he would be cut from the team, but at least now it would be fair. I was so happy for him.

I then felt OC hugging me from behind and Johnson and Mac were hugging both me and Rizzo as well. "A group hug, how nice." I said wiping away a few tears.

"Actually, you were hugging Rizzo so long that we didn't want your dad or Herb to get suspicious." Johnson said.

"But I think a group hug was needed anyway." Mac said. "It's been a long night."

"Yeah, it has been." I said. "Come on boys. Let's get on the bus so we can go to the hotel and relax."

When we got back to the hotel, I walked to the room I was sharing with daddy. "I can't believe Herb gave in." I said to dad as he opened the door to the room.

"I think Herb was afraid that if he kept Harrer much longer, it would affect the team's game." Dad said. "Although I have a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that Herb brought Tim here to play head games with the boys."

"Well the important thing is he is leaving." I said and began digging through my suitcase.

"You know, Chevon. Jimmy Craig's spot on the team was never in danger." Dad said.

"Well that's good. I don't think him and his dad could suffer one more tragedy right now." I said. When I raised my head, dad was looking at me funny. "I was going to change and then go see Jimmy. He had a great game tonight."

Dad nodded, "I thought you would want to see him."

I changed into some PJ's and then left for Rizzo's room. I wanted to see him and talk to him now that everything with Harrer was over. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds Rizzo opened the door.

"Hey Chev…" before Rizzo could finish I jumped into his arms. He shut the door and stood there holding me.

"I am so proud of what you and OC, Mac and Johnson did." I said. "I am so happy that we can all go back to normal now."

"Yeah, me too." Rizzo said.

I stood on tiptoe and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you too. That is what scared me the most about Tim being here. I was afraid of being cut and sent home…away from you." Rizzo said and I hugged him tight.

"You better not leave me; I would be lost without you here." I said.

"Well at least this gives us some more time before Herb cuts me."

I pulled back and looked right into his eyes. "Don't say that. I believe in you, Mike."

"I think you have more faith in me than I have in me." Rizzo said. "Thank you."

"Hey what are girlfriends for?" I asked with a wink. "Where is OC?"

"He went to visit the Coneheads." Rizzo said and walked over to his bed. "I am tired; you want to stay with me tonight."

"Yeah," I said and walked over to climb in bed. "OC doesn't mind me staying does he?"

"Not at all. He says as long as you don't start snoring, you can stay here anytime." Rizzo said with a laugh as we climbed into bed.

We assumed our usual sleeping position with my head on his chest. I felt the most safe and happy when I could hear his heartbeat, feel his breathing and touch his skin.

"I agree with Johnson." I told him. "We are a family. I love everyone on this team. OC, Silky, Coxie, Bah, Pav, Buzz, Mac, Johnson- all of them, they are just the greatest friends I could ever ask for."

"Yeah, I am closer to the guys on this team than any other team I have ever played on." Rizzo said. "Wait; if we're a family wouldn't that make us 'kissing cousins'?"

"You're silly." I said and kissed his chest right over his heart. "For you, I'll risk a little cousin kissing."

Rizzo tightened his arms around me and we fell asleep.


	23. Getting Ready for Christmas

**December 1979, Minneapolis**

"What is the occasion that Herb is allowing us to have the afternoon off?" OC asked as they skated towards the locker room. I was walking along side of them.

"Herb and dad have to meet with the USOC this afternoon." I told them. "Hey, why don't you guys come over to the apartment this afternoon? I was going to decorate for Christmas and it's always more fun with friends." I said.

"You're just one big Christmas elf, aren't you?" Coxie said with a smile.

"Sure I'll be there." Rizzo said.

"Rizzo, you were going to be there anyway." I said with a smile. "If some of the other guys come it'll be less suspicious should dad come home early or something. And besides, we're all going to be together for Christmas anyway!"

"I'll come as long as I don't have to string popcorn." Silk said and we all looked at him. "My mom makes me do that. I hate doing that."

"Is there going to be eggnog?" Mac asked. "I'll come and 'spice it up'."

"Great, so far I have my boyfriend, one that hates stringing popcorn and one that wants to get drunk." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'll come. I love Christmas." Cox said.

"I'll be there, my mom loved Christmas too." Jimmy Craig said and I reach over and squeezed his hand.

"Well now if I don't go, I'll be considered a Scrooge, so I better go too." OC said.

"How about you Johnson?" I asked. "We always got room for more."

"Sounds fun." Johnson said.

"Coneheads?" I asked looking at Buzz and Bah.

Buzz whispered something to Bah and then looked at me, "Do you have any mistletoe?"

"Yeah Chev, do you have any mistletoe?" Mac asked me.

"Mistletoe? If she doesn't have any, I can find some." Johnson said.

"Hey get in line." Cox said and winked.

"Hey hey hey, this is my girlfriend you're talking about." Rizzo said and put his arm around me. "I'll bring the lip balm so she doesn't get chapped lips." He said with a wink.

"Thanks a lot dear. I love you too." I said sarcastically. "But I am glad you are all coming."

I left the arena and went to the apartment so I could get things ready while they were showering up. The whole team had perked up since Tim Harrer had been sent home. Rizzo was still struggling but seemed comforted that if he was cut it would be fair and he could deal with it. I was trying to enjoy the holidays and not worry about which one was going to be cut.

I fixed the boys some hot chocolate and dragged out the decorations I had bought earlier that week. I told daddy that I insisted on decorating for Christmas, even if we were away from Detroit. He smiled and said it was okay with him. And I was really looking forward to having the boys decorate with me. Silly as it sounds, it was like an old-fashioned family tree trimming.

And I was especially excited to be sharing the holidays with Rizzo. He and I were so close and I loved him so much. I had always felt the holidays were a time for love and family, but this year it was a lot of love. I was to the point that every time I thought about Rizzo my knees went weak and I felt all mushy inside.

I heard a knock on the door. I peeked out through the peephole and saw the boys standing on the deck.

I opened the door, "Come on in guys, there is hot chocolate on the coffee table for all of you." I told them. Rizzo kissed me as he walked by.

"You really are like the young sexy version of Mrs. Claus." Silk said.

"Thanks, I think." I said. "Christmas in Minneapolis is as cold as Christmas in Detroit."

I joined the boys in the living room. I grabbed my own mug of cocoa and sat on Rizzo's lap. This was so cozy; it really felt like holiday time.

"So what all do we have to do?" OC asked.

"Where is the mistletoe?" Bah asked.

"Bah, you wouldn't kiss me anyway because I am not a blonde!" I said sarcastically.

"I am an equal opportunity hair color kisser. Where is that mistletoe?" Cox said.

"I gotta say Coxie, besides Rizzo. I'd kiss you before I would the rest of these jokers!" I said with a wink.

The guys all mock protested and I giggled. "Where is the Christmas tree?" Rizzo asked.

"In a box in the spare room. There are like 12 bags of ornaments in there too. And Patti sent over a couple stocking with mine and daddy's names on them." I said. "And I bought a few other decorations too."

"You forgot the partridge in a pear tree." Jimmy Craig said. We all laughed.

"Well let's get started. I want to go shopping when this is all over. I want to send a few things back home." Silk said.

"Yeah, we should go Christmas shopping together." Johnson said.

"Me and Rizzo have to back at the dorms by 9:00 tonight. It's _Dallas _night." I said and heard a few chuckles.

"Yeah, heaven forbid we miss seeing Miss Ellie, JR and Bobby." OC said sarcastically.

"Hey somebody knows their names." I pointed out. "Anyways, Rizzo you help me carry stuff in from the back room. Coneheads, clear out the area in front of that picture window, move that table somewhere. Johnson, Mac clear off the mantle."

"No making out in that back room." Silk yelled after me and Rizzo as we started out of the room.

"Chev, I can't believe you bought this much stuff." Rizzo said.

"What can I say? I love the holidays. Besides, I didn't want dad to feel like he had dragged me away from my home at the holidays. My home is anywhere as long as I am with him." I said.

"You really love him, don't you?" Rizzo said picking up the box that had the tree.

"Yeah, he is the best. I couldn't have asked for a better father. He raised me all alone and never once complained. Put me through college." I said as I picked up several bags of ornaments and decorations. "But now that I think about, home isn't just as long as I am with daddy anymore. It's also as long as I am with you."

"You mean that, Chev?" Rizzo asked.

"Yeah, I really do. I love you so much. And I think I could be in New Zealand and as long as I was with you, I'd be happy." I told him.

"I love you too, Chev. And no matter what happens with the team, you know if I get cut or something…I love you." Rizzo said.

I started to cry a bit. Rizzo set down the box and pulled me into his arms. It was funny; we were making these beautiful declarations of love to each other in a spare room while holding Christmas decorations!

"We better get out there before they think we really are making out!" I laughed.

"Maybe we can make out later, like after _Dallas_ because heaven forbid you miss Patrick Duffy!" Rizzo joked.

"Sounds great." I said giving him a quick kiss and carrying my decorations to the living room.

The boys opened the box and started assembling the tree. Silk read the directions as we all tried getting the branches in the right places.

"Hey Jimmy, why don't you and Mac start putting lights on the tree?" I said and then turned to the others and whispered "because I hate doing that."

"Where is the mistletoe?" Bah asked.

"There is no mistletoe!" I pretended to freak out. "There is no mistletoe. Do you all honestly think that I would let any of you, besides Rizzo, kiss me?"

Bah and Buzz did put some garland and tinsel around the mantel. I hung up the stockings. "It was so nice of Patti to make you and your dad stockings." Buzz said.

"She is a sweetheart. She has also invited daddy and me over on Christmas day for dinner." I said. "And of course you all know that Doc and his wife are having us for Christmas Eve."

"Hey Chev, where do you want these candles?" Cox asked holding up two red candles.

"Oh put those in the window." I told him. "I like to put a candle in the window. Symbolizes hope."

"And we all know the US needs to put hope in something right now. Those poor hostages in Iran, transportation problems are getting worse; President Carter is getting heat from all sides." OC said. "A candle in the window is kind of a nice thought."

"How are the lights coming guys?" I asked them. I looked at the tree. "Oh Silky, Mac, Jimmy the lights look wonderful."

"Are you going to cry?" Johnson asked.

"Not until the star is put on top." I said. "But it looks so beautiful."

"Coxie, the candle display in the window looks nice." Johnson said.

"Let's start on the ornaments, everybody grab a bag and some hooks." I said.

For the next hour the boys and I hung ornaments on the tree. The resulting tree looked beautiful. It really felt like Christmas. We all stood back to admire the tree. I hugged Rizzo.

"It's time to put the star on the tree." Jimmy said.

"Which one of you wants to do it?" I asked.

"Well it's your tree Chevon, you should do it." Johnson said.

"But I am way too short to reach the top of the tree." I said.

"Hey I can fix that." Rizzo said. "Here Chev, I'm going to lift you on my shoulder and you put the star on top."

"Just don't drop me." I said

Rizzo lifted me up and onto his shoulder, OC handed the star up to me. I carefully leaned over and placed it on the top of the tree. The boys all started clapping. Rizzo set me back on the ground and I hugged him tight. I was crying a few tears.

"Let's go shopping everybody." Mac yelled.

"Yeah, we have to be back in time for Mrs. Eruzione to watch _Dallas_." Silk said with a laugh.

"Damn, we got married and I missed it." I said with a wink to Rizzo. "I missed my own wedding."

"Damn, I missed the wedding night!" Rizzo said. The guys all laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Let me leave daddy a note so he knows where I am and then we can leave." I said.

On the bus ride down there, I was sitting next to Rizzo. We were talking about what we should buy his parents for Christmas and send back to them.

Mac and Jimmy Craig walked back to where were seated. "Chev, we need a favor." Mac said.

"Sure, anything boys." I said.

"We need a pair of women's panties." Mac said.

"What?" I asked and looked at Rizzo who just shrugged.

"Yeah, would you buy a pair of women's panties for us?" Jimmy said.

"Guys, I know there was a gay rights march in October in DC but let's not get carried away here." I said sarcastically. "Why would you need women's panties?"

"We just do. If we buy them, well people would think we were rapists or perverts or something. But no one would mind a woman buying panties." Jimmy said.

I looked at them, wondering what they were up to. "Okay is there any particular color you want?"

"No, color doesn't matter but make sure they are something a little fancy." Mac said. "Like something you would wear if you had a hott date."

"I think you guys are insane, but okay." I said.

"And don't tell anyone else about this. It's a kind of surprise." Mac said.

I sighed, wondering what they were up to. Once we arrived downtown, we all went shopping. I decided to go ahead and get the "panties" for the boys.

"Rizzo what should I get for Mac?" I asked him as we walked towards lingerie.

"How should I know, you never let me see your panties." Rizzo said and I rolled my eyes. "You don't actually expect me to go in the women's underwear section do you?"

"Of course not, you can hang out somewhere and wait on me." I told him.

I gave him a quick kiss then went into women's lingerie. I had no idea what to get. 'What would I wear to show off for Rizzo?' I wondered. I found that I had been contemplating that question more and more lately as Rizzo and I grew closer. I found a bin of what looked like silk and lace underwear. I sifted through looking for something pretty. I finally decided on a light purple pair that was made from silk and lace.

I walked back over to where Rizzo was standing. "Hey, what do you think of these?" I asked holding them up for him to see.

"I think you should model them for me. You know, help me make a better judgment." Rizzo said.

"I'll take that to mean you like them." I said. "I just wish I knew what those two wanted with them."

"Who knows?" Rizzo said. "Do you actually own any underwear like those?"

"Good grief Eruzione, your hormones are on overdrive today. Take a cold shower or something!" I said with a laugh. "And yes, I do own underwear like these."

"Ooohhh, you're breaking my heart here." Rizzo said taking my hand.

We left the store and caught up with Mac. "Here you go? What are they for anyway?"

Mac looked inside the bag. "These are perfect. Thanks, Chev. You're the best." Mac kissed my cheek and ran off.

"Perfect for what?" I called after him. "Is he cross dressing in private or something?"

"I don't think so." Rizzo said.

_Just wanted to once again thank all my readers/reviewers! I really appreciate all the feedback. I get so excited when I see review messages! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! _

_meadow567- I appreciate that you continue to send reviews! You're my most faithful reviewer!_

_Emador- Thanks so much for the reviews and all the nice things you said! I am so glad you liked the dream date chapter! There wereonly 3 guys that I could picture actually doing that for Chevon. (Obviously Rizzo was one of them!) The Christmas chapter will be coming soon. It is going to long! _


	24. Christmas 1979

**Christmas Eve, 1979 Minneapolis**

Doc and his wife were having the team over to their home for Christmas Eve dinner. I was excited because I loved Christmas and was excited to spend it with the team. Rizzo and I had decided to exchange gifts after the party back at his dorm. A few of the boys were going to Mac's house for Christmas because he just lived in St. Paul, but most of them were just staying at the dorms. I thought it was so nice of Doc and Velta to have us over for the holidays.

I had just finished dressing and found daddy sitting in the living room. "I'll be ready as soon as I do my hair." I told him.

"Hurry up, Ferrah." Dad said with a smile. I ran off to the bathroom to style my hair and finish my make up.

When I was satisfied with how I looked, I walked out into the living room. Dad had the news turned on. "Chev, you better sit down." Dad said.

I walked over and sat beside him. "Did the Iranians kill our hostages?"

"No, it's more bad news." Dad said and took my hand. We watched the TV together.

"…repeating once again that today the Soviets invaded Afghanistan. Afghani president Hafizullah Amin has been captured. Many Americans fear that this is a step in the Soviets moving towards the Middle East…"

"The Soviets have invaded another country; that is going to set this country on its ear!" I said. "And at Christmas too. Just what we needed one more thing to worry about. As if the problems with gas, and the hostages weren't enough! "

"Well there is nothing we can do to change it. Let's go have a good Christmas." Dad said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm not going to tell the boys about this and spoil their evening. They can find out later, I want them to enjoy Christmas." I said.

"That is a great idea." Dad said. "Let's go."

Dad and I drove the short distance to Doc's house. When we arrived the team was there and so was Herb. I walked in and saw that Velta had prepared a huge meal and we were all preparing to eat. Several of the boys hugged me when I walked in. It was hard not to hug and kiss Rizzo more than the others, but I didn't. Dad and I sat down with the team as Velta began serving food. Rizzo sat across from me. Daddy sat on one side of me and Bah was on the other. I laughed watching Rizzo load up his plate with food.

"Hell, Eruzione are you starving?" dad asked him.

He smiled that beautiful smile that made me melt. "I am hungry, and it's been a while since I had a home cooked meal."

"He is excited to eat something that isn't meatballs." Silk said and we all laughed.

The meal was fabulous. Velta had made 4 turkeys for us. Everyone seemed to be having fun. Even Herb seemed to relax and enjoy the time with the team and the holidays. I saw Jimmy Craig get up from the table early and went into the kitchen with Velta. (I had talked to Jimmy a lot the day before. I knew it would be hard, his first Christmas without his mother and he had to be away from his dad.) Talk around the table centered a lot on football. The Pittsburgh Steelers were having a great year. Cox said it was unfair that one city win two championships in one year. Since the Pirates had won the World Series, then the Steelers shouldn't be allowed in the Superbowl. I laughed.

I stayed at the table talking to the boys, but dad went to sit with Herb and Doc on the couch. I moved over to sit next to Rizzo. A few minutes later Jimmy walked out dressed like Santa and carrying a huge sack. I knew that we had bought each other gag gifts; I didn't know that Jimmy was going to be Santa…literally! We started clapping and cheering.

"Nice outfit Jim." Buzz laughed.

"Bet you get a lot of dates wearing that!" Verchota yelled.

"Hey, I think he looks very handsome." I said. I noticed dad give me a funny look.

"Let's open some presents, huh boys?" Jimmy said.

"I think Chev should open hers first!" Bah yelled.

Everyone turned to look at me. "Any particular reason?" I asked.

"Your gift is a gift that benefits all men." Ramsey said.

I looked at Rizzo who was smiling. I wondered what those boys were up to. Jimmy handed me a package and whispered, "We checked with Rizzo first, he doesn't mind."

I wondered what that could mean. I looked around and saw everyone including my dad, Doc and Herb watching. I opened the small box and inside was a headband with mistletoe attached to it.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I said picking it up. The team started laughing and clapping.

"Put it on." "Come on lets see how it looks." They started yelling.

Being a good sport I put it on and they started clapping.

"Let's line up to kiss her. Who is first in line?" Christian yelled.

"I think Santa should get the first kiss!" Baker yelled.

"Boys, you can't kiss me. My dad is right there, and you know how protective daddies can be!" I said with a laugh.

"Awww Chev, I think every guy should get to kiss a cute girl under the mistletoe at Christmas." Dad said with a smile.

"DADDY!" I pretended to whine. "You're no help at all!"

"All right, Santa kisses her first. Then I say we go in alphabetical order. Baker, Broten get ready." OC said.

I walked over to where Jimmy was. I could see Rizzo smiling so at least this wasn't making him angry.

"There is one catch." Dad said. "You can only kiss her on her cheeks. No choking her with your tongue!"

We all laughed, knowing this was all in fun. Jimmy leaned down and kissed my cheek and I gave him a hug. All the guys whistled. Before I could turn around Baker had jumped up and was puckered up. We all laughed as he kissed my cheek as well.

It turned out to be a lot of fun. The guys kissing my cheeks, me hugging them everyone laughing and cheering. When I came to Rizzo, everyone was laughing harder, I think because Rizzo had to kiss my cheeks, when he kissed me all the time anyways!

"I have waited to long for this." Bah said when it was his turn.

"But I am not a blonde!" I said.

"It's okay. You're still cute." Bah said and swept me over his arm in a dip. He kissed both my cheeks in dramatic fashion. When he stood me back up I saw dad, Herb and Doc laughing. This really was fun.

One by one the team kissed me on my cheeks. Janny, Rammer, and so on and then we got to OC.

OC kissed my cheek then hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I just kissed my best friend's girl. I am such a bastard." He said sarcastically and we both chuckled.

"I get to kiss the prettiest girl on the team." Buzz said.

"You get to kiss the only girl on the team!" I said and Buzz kissed my cheek.

When I got to Verchota he jumped up, "I have been waiting a long time for this."

I laughed as he kissed my cheek. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" I asked him and I swear he actually blushed when the rest of the guys started laughing.

The rest of the team then began opening presents as Jimmy passed them out. I took a seat next to Rizzo and watched everyone open their presents. I sipped on a beer and Velta put out some cookies. Christian got a clown's wig that he put on. He looked funny and we cheered. Verchota put on the bull horns he opened and Suter put on his large green leprechaun hat. Bah got a workman's hat. And it made him look cute. OC got a large cigar and Buzz was wearing a clown nose!

"Rizzo, here is your gift." Jimmy said.

I smiled at him. "Open it; I want to see what you got. It couldn't be as silly as mistletoe on your head!" I said, wishing I could kiss him.

"Just wear that mistletoe later." Rizzo whispered with a wink.

I watched him open his package. Inside were little alien antennae with silver balls on the ends. I giggled. He pulled them out and put them on to be a good sport. I laughed and hugged him. Mac was blowing bubbles at us. I looked down the table and saw Johnson wearing a beanie. All the boys looked so cute in their holiday gag gifts, and they were smiling and happy.

"I think it's time to give Silky his gift." Mac said to Jimmy.

Jimmy handed Silky a package and Mac went to stand by Silk. I watched with half interest while eating a few cookies and taking a sip of Rizzo's beer, having finished mine!

Silky opened up a small box and pulled out a pair of purple silk and lacy women's underwear. I recognized them as those Mac and Jimmy had me buy a few weeks earlier. I nearly choked as I swallowed the cookie that was in my mouth.

"Those are…" I started but Rizzo put his hand over my mouth.

"You're girl left these at my place." Mac told Silky as everyone started laughing and clapping. Rizzo let go of me to join them. I was laughing too but rolling my eyes, finally putting together why they needed the panties and all. "With some milk and cookies. Give her a hug for me." Mac finished.

Silky was chuckling, "You guys are unbelievable."

When Mac sat back down I gave him a look and he shrugged his shoulders. I laughed and hugged him. The boys were still laughing, most nursing beers.

"Hey boys, we still got two more presents to open up." Jimmy said holding up two packages. He handed my dad a package. "Coach Patrick from the boys."

"Thought you forgot." Dad said taking the package. He read the card. "To Craig……that's beautiful boys."

We all laughed and watched as dad opened the small box. He laughed when he saw what it was. "Oh you're gonna like this one." He said to Herb and pulled a small plastic whistle out of the box.

We all laughed as Herb turned around and muttered something at us. Dad blew the whistle.

"Again" a few yelled. Dad blew the whistle again.

"Again." We all yelled and laughed. Dad blew the whistle.

"Again."

Herb took the whistle, "It's going back in the box." He said and put it away. We all laughed.

"And Herb, Merry Christmas from the boys." Jimmy said and handed a package to Herb.

Herb took the package and looked at us. We all started a drum roll as Herb opened his gift. Herb opened his gift to find it was a bullwhip.

"Ah yes, the gift that keeps on giving!" Herb said and we all snickered.

We all started calling for Herb to make a speech. Herb stood up and faced us. "Well this may come as a shock to some of you guys, but I'm really not very good at making sentimental speeches." Herb said.

We all pretended to be shocked.

"And I don't think I should start tonight, so…" Herb hesitated and actually smiled. "Hey thanks for having me over Velta."

"Goodnight Herb." Velta said with a wave.

"Merry Christmas, Doc." Herb said and shook Doc's hand. Herb waved at my dad. Herb looked at all of us. "You guys have a great holiday!"

We all called out our goodbyes and good wishes to Herb as he walked out.

As Herb left we all watched him, then OC announced that he was getting a football game started. While dad stayed with Doc, the rest of us bundled up and headed outside. Verchota built a small bonfire and I stood by him watching the boys play football. For a time I forgot about the problems of the world, Afghanistan, hostages in Iran, problems in transportation and the cold war. The only thing on my mind was I was happy, it was the holidays and I was with people I loved.

The boys were all running and laughing. Buzz slid down the hill and the boys went chasing him. I laughed as Verchota went to join them. Even Jimmy Craig in his Santa suit was out there playing.

"Are you a cheerleader?" dad asked walking up behind me.

"I don't know. They're just so fun to watch." I said. "Are you having a good evening?"

"Great. This is a nice way to spend the holiday." Dad said. "I am going to head back to the apartment in about a half hour. You gonna stay?"

"Yeah, I am going to head back with a few of the boys and hang out a while." I said.

"Okay, just don't forget we have to be at the Brooks' tomorrow for Christmas dinner." Dad said.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be back in time to have Christmas morning with my daddy!" I said and gave him a hug.

"Have fun." Dad said.

I watched dad walk back in the house and turned to see the boys chasing Mac who had the ball. I laughed and cheered as Mac got a touchdown. Rizzo walked over to me.

"Having fun?" Rizzo asked me.

"So much fun." I said and hugged him tight. "I am so happy. I can't think of anywhere else I would rather be."

"You look so cute in that mistletoe earlier."

"I am glad you didn't mind the guys kissing me." I said.

"They were just kissing your cheeks. Besides, it was funny to watch your face. It was so funny when your dad gave us all permission to kiss you!" Rizzo said. "As long as I am the only one who gets to kiss you on the lips."

I laughed as a few of the others came over to stand with us by the fire. We stood around talking for awhile, till Mac and OC thought it would be fun to start a snowball fight. I hid behind whoever I could find and tried to avoid snow. I remember diving behind Pavelich and then ducking behind Cox. We were all laughing so hard; I was almost out of breath. I fell down in the snow tired.

"Chev is making snow angels!" Jimmy yelled. The guys all gathered around me and looked at me.

"Rizzo, help me up. I am too tired to move!" I said. Rizzo laughed and helped to pull me up. "I am going inside for awhile."

I walked inside, leaving the boys to play football or have a snowball fight or whatever they were doing! I walked into the kitchen and saw Velta cleaning up. She smiled at me.

"Mrs. Nagobads, you have done enough. Let me finish. Go spend some time with the others. Enjoy the evening." I told her.

"Oh you don't have to…" she started.

"I want to. I'll finish up. You have done more than enough. Thank you so much for having us in your home!" I said.

Velta walked out of the kitchen and I began washing the last of the dishes. I found myself humming Christmas tunes. I put some leftovers in the fridge. And began wiping off the counter. I felt cold hands wrap around my waist and cold lips on my neck. I knew it was Rizzo and leaned back into the embrace.

"Hey beautiful." Rizzo said.

"Mike, be careful. Doc or Velta may see us." I said but made no effort to pull away.

"They are both talking with some of the guys who came in to warm up." Rizzo said. "I came in here to get warmed up!"

About that time Silk walked into the kitchen. His cheeks were red from the cold.

"With those rosy-red cheeks, you really could be Santa!" I told him. "Can I sit on your lap again, _Santa_?" I winked at Rizzo.

"Craig's dresses as Santa, go sit on his lap." Silk said.

"But you're my Santa from way back, and you keep telling me I am the young sexy Mrs. Claus." I said and put my arms around his neck.

"Mac must have spiked the eggnog!" Silk said with a wink. "I knew you were kidding. You're so crazy about Rizzo I don't think you have even thought about another man since July."

I hugged Silk. "Merry Christmas, Silky."

"You too, Mrs. Eruzione." Silk joked. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and left the kitchen.

I giggled and turned around and hugged Rizzo. It felt good to be in his arms. "This has been so nice of Doc and Velta." I said.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to have some holiday time alone with you." Rizzo said and kissed me quickly.

"We can leave anytime you want." I said. "OC hid your gift in your dorm room for me, so it is already there."

"Great, well let's go." Rizzo said. He started to walk out of the kitchen then turned back to me. "Is there something going on with you and Silky I should know about?" Rizzo said with a wink.

"Well, he did kiss me under the mistletoe. And I bought him panties!" I said but couldn't keep from laughing. "Come on, let's go back to the U."

We walked into the family room and said our goodbyes and wished everyone a good holiday. I hugged OC goodbye as he was going to Mac's for Christmas. Then Rizzo and I walked to his car.

As we drove I moved to sit close to Rizzo and we listened to Christmas tunes on the radio. I held Rizzo's hand and sang along.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" Rizzo asked.

"I am not telling; you'll have to wait!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"OC told me I would love it, but wouldn't tell me what it was!" Rizzo said.

"I knew I could trust OC." I said with a laugh.

When we arrived at the dorms, Rizzo and I walked inside. The college had put up a few decorations for the holidays. Walking into Rizzo and OC's room I saw they had hung up a few small decorations.

"Okay, you can have yours first." Rizzo said motioning for me to sit down.

I threw my jacket on OC's bed and sat down on the couch. I watched Rizzo dig behind the couch, and when he turned around he was holding a large teddy bear wearing a Boston University Jersey. He handed it to me.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it. I am not much good at wrapping." Rizzo said.

"Oh, Mike. He is adorable. I am going to call him Mike after you." I said hugging the bear.

"The bear is for you to snuggle with on the nights that you can't snuggle with me. That way I am kinda with you, when I can't be physically." Rizzo said. "And that Jersey is my old practice jersey from Boston. I thought you would look cute using it as a nightshirt the nights you are able to snuggle with me. It's big enough for you to wear to sleep in."

I was almost in tears. "Oh Mike, that is the most…I love you so much." I said and hugged Rizzo tight. I couldn't believe he had given me something so wonderful.

"I love you too." He said and hugged me just as tight!

"Okay, now you get your gift." I told him and went to dig under OC's bed for Rizzo's gift. I pulled it out and walked back over and handed it to him than sat with him on the couch. "Open it."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Will you just open it?" I said.

Rizzo opened the smaller package to reveal an engraved flask that Rizzo had been admiring a few weeks earlier when we were shopping. He looked at it a few times and then looked at me.

"You went back and bought this for me?" Rizzo asked. I nodded. "Chev, I don't know what to say? I love it. Thank you so much." He said and hugged me.

"You're welcome. Now open the other box." I said.

I watched as he opened the box to reveal several types of home baked cookies. "Chev, this has chocolate chip, peanut butter, sugar cookies. This is great, all my favorites. How did you know?" Rizzo asked looking at me.

"I called your mom." I said. "You mentioned missing your mom's cookies for Christmas. So I called and got her recipes for your favorite kinds of cookies."

"Thank you so much. That is…thank you." Rizzo said.

"It's no problem, I love you, and I didn't mind doing it at all." I said and hugged him.

"I love you too." Rizzo said and kissed me.

I wrapped both arms around Rizzo and he deepened the kiss. I gently stroked the back of his neck and moved closer to him. I felt him slide his hand under my shirt and rest on my sides. He gently pushed me back onto the couch and gently lay on top of me. He started to move his hands upwards inside my shirt but stopped and pulled back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You didn't stop me?" Rizzo said.

"I didn't want you to stop!" I told him and kissed him softly. Rizzo looked at me a bit confused. "Make love to me, Mike!"

"Are you sure? We don't have to. I can wait. I don't want to rush you into anything. I can wait till you're ready." Rizzo said.

I put a finger over his lips. "Mike, I love you and I want to be with you in every way." I told him and touched his cheek.

Rizzo stood up and picked me up and carried me the short distance to his bed. He gently laid me down on the bed and then he lay down next to me. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you Chevon." He said.

"I know." I said. "That's why I trust you. That's why I waited for you."

I leaned up and kissed him again pulling him down with me. I couldn't believe how much I loved this man. I knew I would be safe and okay with him. And I trusted him more than I had ever trusted anyone in my life before!

I woke up snuggled safely in Rizzo's arms. He was lightly stroking my hair away from my face. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly. I noticed the clock said 2:30 AM.

"Are you okay?" Rizzo asked.

I looked up at him, "Yes, I've never been better. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I have heard, you know, about girls' first times…it hurts and that. Are you okay? Did I hurt you or anything?" he asked and I put a finger over his lips.

"It was more perfect than I ever imagined my first time could be. You were very gentle…and it was amazing." I said and kissed him.

"This is turning out to be such a great Christmas." Rizzo said.

"It is. You make everything in my life better." I told him snuggling against him.

"I wish you didn't have to go back to the apartment and you could spend Christmas day here with me."

"Me too, but I am all daddy has. We always spend Christmas together. And the Brooks' are expecting me." I said. "But I do have about four hours before I have to go to the apartment."

"Well," Rizzo said rolling over on top of me. "We shouldn't waste it. I know the perfect way to spend it." He said and kissed me.

Note- The movie has the invasion of Afghanistan taking place before the game against the IHL All-Stars. In reality, The Soviets invaded Afghanistan on Christmas Eve, so I wrote it that way.

_This was a long chapter I know, but I enjoyed writing it and hope everyone enjoys reading it_

_Emador- I love your reviews! I never knew that Silky getting drunk would amuse so many people! And OC just seemed like the type that would joke a little about country people. Thanks for the idea about reminding Silky of his Santa antics, hope you enjoyed it! _

_Meadow567- Thank you so much, I am so excited that you would recommend my story. (hug) I have ideas for a new Miracle story floating in my head, I may ask for your advice!_

_Nikkd03- The Bullwhip that the boys give Herb would be a gift idea from another of the boys that Chevon and Rizzo wasn't involved in._

_Klinoa- Thanks for the review! Loved your joked about plugging the story. And thanks so much for all the kind comments. Chevon wants to hug you for saying she is cool! LOL_

_Also want to say hi to my other readers babe7878, Mrs. Rizzo, PrincessBethy, Alyssa, and DarkDestiney2000! Hope you're all out there in ficland having fun! _


	25. December 27, 1979

**December 27, 1979 Minneapolis**

OC met me at the corner to walk me to the dorms. Rizzo and I had plans to spend the evening together. They boys had practice today after having a few days off for the holidays.

"Did you enjoy your Christmas at the McClanahan's?" I asked as we walked in the cold.

"You should have seen Mac's folks' faces when he introduced me. I guess they knew about the old rivalry." OC said and we both snickered. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah, I love the teddy bear Rizzo gave me." I said.

"He loves those cookies you baked for him. He has been eating them for the past two days." OC said.

"And we all know how Rizzo can eat!" I joked and we both laughed as we entered the dorm building.

I followed OC up the stairs and he opened the door to his room and allowed me to walk in. I could hear the shower running. Rizzo must have been in the shower as he was no where in the room. I sat down on the couch. The TV was blaring but I paid little attention.

"Hey, OC where are you going?" I asked noticing he was leaving.

"Coxie and Silky challenged me and Jimmy Craig to a game of Euchre." OC said.

"Have fun. Tell them I said 'hi'." I said as he nodded and walked out the door.

I sat back to wait on Rizzo to get out of the shower. I noticed a letter Rizzo was writing to his mother lying on the couch and picked it up to read what he had written.

_Dear Mom,_

_How are things at home? Herb has been working us hard. I stay busy. When I am not at practice I am usually hanging out with the team and Chevon. I missed all of you at Christmas, but we went to Doc's house and had a great dinner. Chevon loved the teddy bear. She made me a bunch of my favorite cookies. Mom, I really love her. I am so glad that you and dad like her. But I worry about what will happen to 'us' when I get cut from the team. Chev tells me not to say things like that. She always says that she believes in me. I know she does, I just wish I believed in me._

The letter left off there. I smiled-Rizzo was writing home about me. The TV went to a news update about the Soviet Invasion of Afghanistan. I looked up at the screen.

"…Soviets executed Hafizullah Amin today. Amin was the president of Afghanistan but was captured when the Soviets invaded the country three days ago. Soviets stated that Amin did not take their advice and could not be trusted. Soviets commented on further distrust of Amin because he wanted US support and support from Pakistan. Many supporters of Amin were also executed. Soviets have announced Babrak Karmal as the new Afghani president…"

This was just too much. Invasions, executions, hostages…it was so much to take in at once. And I was fearful for our safety. I started crying.

"Chevon, what's wrong?" Rizzo said emerging from the bathroom. He was wearing just a pair of sweatpants.

"The Soviets have executed the Afghani president and replaced him with one of their own!" I said.

Rizzo sat down and pulled me into his arms. "It'll be okay. I am sure. You know president Carter is calling for sanctions against the Soviets."

"Mike will we be safe at Lake Placid?" I asked looking right at him.

"What?" Rizzo asked.

I stood up and walked over to the window. "Mike, there is so much turmoil right now and tensions are so high. The US is at odds with the Soviets and Iran…and I just keeping thinking about those Israeli athletes that were murdered at the Munich Olympics. And what if that happens at Lake Placid. I am so scared…how safe will we be?"

"Hey, hey Chev." Rizzo said walking over to me. "We'll be safe. I mean your dad would never let you go somewhere that you're not safe. And if I thought for one second that we would be in any kind of danger at Lake Placid, I would put you and my parents on a plane back to Massachusetts."

"I couldn't stand it if someone hurt you, or one of the team or daddy." I said.

"We'll be safe. I promise. I would never let anything happen to you!" Rizzo said and I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me.

_Klinoa- The Christmas scene is a good scene. So is the shower scene! LOL_

_Mrs. Rizzo- Thanks for the review. I hope you like the way I portray Craig. I have a vision of him as a father in my head and hope it reflects in my writing._

_Nikkd03- You smiled while reading, I smiled while writing! I am really pleased with your review because it helped me see that one of my 'mini-plots' is showing through little by little._

_meadow567- Got your email. I know what you mean about getting ideas. Thanks for the advice as well._

_Emador- Deep breath, in and back out! I adore your enthusiasm and I am happy that you liked the Christmas chapter so much. Also, I put the World Events in the story to help show the glum nature of the USA prior to the Olympics._


	26. January 1980

**January 1980, Minneapolis**

Rizzo and I had gathered in his dorm room for our weekly episode of _Dallas. _OC was hanging out with us claiming: 'there was nothing better going on.' Funny there hadn't been much going on on Friday nights when _Dallas _was on TV

"You know what I don't understand?" I asked Rizzo who I was snuggled against on the couch. "JR took Lucy away from her mother and forced her to grow up at Southfork, but now he wants to get rid of her. If he had left Lucy with her mother, he wouldn't be having a problem."

"Has JR ever done anything that hasn't hurt someone?" Rizzo asked.

I sat back to watch this week's episode but found my mind wandering. We were halfway through January and Herb was yet to cut the last player. Every day I feared having to say goodbye to my friend…or worse my boyfriend. Rizzo didn't talk about the final cut at all. And OC had privately conveyed to me that he felt Rizzo would be the last player cut.

"Chevon, earth to Chevon!" Rizzo was calling.

"Oh, what I am sorry. I was lost in thought." I said.

"Are you okay? You have been distracted all evening." Rizzo said.

"I was just thinking about a few things. What did u need?" I asked.

"Coxie is making a beer run, do you want anything?" Rizzo asked.

"Just a few beers are fine." I said and snuggled closer to Rizzo.

I looked up and saw Cox standing in the doorway. I never even heard him knock or come in. I never knew that the last few weeks before the Olympics would be so nerve-racking.

"We might not get to play the Soviets at the Olympics." I told Rizzo.

"I thought we had a 'no hockey in pillow talk' rule." Rizzo said.

I crawled up his body so I could face him. "Yeah, and I am sorry. It's just that Patti called me right before I came over here; she was crying."

"Is everything okay?" Rizzo asked looking concerned.

"Well you know that President Carter is calling for a boycott of the Moscow games next summer as a sanction for them invading Afghanistan." I said and Rizzo nodded. "Now the Kremlin is threatening not to come here for our games."

"And this upset Patti?" Rizzo asked.

"Herb did. He is upset that he might not get the chance to play the Soviets. He is obsessed practically with beating them." I told him. "Well Patti tried to comfort him, telling him that even if he didn't play the Soviets, he'd still have a career with the Gophers after the Olympics. And Herb actually said to her that she didn't understand what he wanted. She was really hurt."

Rizzo pulled me tight against him. His bare skin felt warm against mine. "I can't believe he would say something like that to his wife. I would never hurt you that way."

"I know you wouldn't, that is why I love you." I told him and kissed him.

"You know, these past seven months with you have been great. I just expected to come to Minneapolis and train for the Olympics. I never expected to find someone so special." He said.

"You know that day of try-outs we had in Colorado, Herb told me 'not to get in a bad way with any of the boys.'" I said with a snicker.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Rizzo said almost alarmed.

"NO, nothing like that." I said "I just remember that when he told me that, I told him 'that it would take more than a hockey stick and jersey to get into my pants'."

"Boy did it ever! I was thinking I would never get laid!" Rizzo said sarcastically. I playfully punched his arm. "But you were well worth the wait."

"Thank you." I said and settled with my head on his shoulder.

"Chev, have you thought about what would happen if you accidentally got pregnant?" Rizzo asked.

"Not really. I mean I waited so long to find someone to fall in love with before I even had sex. I never really put much thought into getting pregnant." I said. "Why is this coming up now?"

"Well the other night, I dreamed you were pregnant. And since then I have thought about it." Rizzo said. "I just want you to know that if you should get pregnant, everything would be okay…don't panic. "

"I don't know how I'd react." I said honestly.

"Well, I would marry you." Rizzo said and I rose up to look at him. "I would. And I would make sure that you and the baby was always taken care of."

"Yet another reason that I love you so much." I said and kissed him.


	27. February 8, 1980

**February 1980, Minneapolis**

Herb had made his final decision on whom to cut from the team. With a heavy heart and my eyes tearing up I followed my dad to the locker room. Dad patted my shoulder, knowing I was upset and went in the locker room to tell the cut player, Herb wanted to talk to him. The entire team had been dreading this moment and now it was here. As the door closed behind dad, I stayed in the hall and burst into tears.

I heard the locker room grow eerily quiet; the team knew the final person was being cut. Someone from the family was going home, and I could hardly bear it. I heard the door open and Ralph Cox stood there. The look on his face told me that he knew already. I tried to speak but couldn't.

"Hey Chev," Cox said trying to smile. "Your dad said Herb wanted to see me."

"Oh Coxie, I'm so sorry!" I finally blubbered and ran to hug him.

I just stood there crying and hugging him. I didn't want him to go home. Cox had been one of my best friends through all of training.

I pulled back and looked at him, "Ralph, you've been such a great friend to me and Rizzo…" I broke off crying. "I am going to miss you so much. And thank you for everything. These past several months wouldn't have been the same without you."

"We've had some good times." Cox said.

I hugged him again. Crying, not wanting to let go. Cox opened the locker room door behind him and motioned with his hand. The next thing I knew I was being passed from Cox to Rizzo. Rizzo wrapped an arm around me, and then shook hands with Cox. The door was closed and Rizzo walked me over to the bench by his locker and sat me down.

"Chev, don't cry. We knew someone was going to be cut." Rizzo said kneeling in front of me holding my hands.

The locker room was still quiet. OC handed me a few tissues and put an arm around me. I leaned into his embrace.

"I know. But it doesn't make it any easier. Coxie was one of my closest friends." I said.

"He was a friend of everyone. Coxie was a great guy. We will all miss him!" OC said.

"But Chev, you have to get past this. The Olympics start in four days. We have to start concentrating on that." Rizzo said.

"The Olympics?" I asked not comprehending.

"The Olympics, we got to start packing for Lake Placid." Silk said.

"The Olympics, we're finally going to the Olympics. Lake Placid…" I said realization finally hitting me. I looked at Rizzo on the floor, kneeling in front of me. "You made the team!"

I leaped off the bench into his arms. I had been so wrapped up in Cox leaving that it didn't dawn on me that Rizzo had made the team.

"I am so proud of you!" I said taking his face in both my hands. "I knew you could do it!"

He leaned in and kissed me. I hugged him tight. I was so proud of Rizzo. He was going to Lake Placid with us.

"I better go before dad or Herb walks in here." I said standing up. "I'll see you later tonight!"

I walked out into the hallway and headed for the exit, but I heard Herb calling after me.

"Chevon wait up." Herb said, he was coming down the hall behind me. "We got to get packing we're leaving for New York City in just a few hours."

"But I thought the Soviets were boycotting us?" I asked.

"I just got a call. The Kremlin says they're going to beat us on our own ice. They're all going to play; Soviets, Czechs etc. We have to get to NYC in a hurry." Herb said and went into the locker room.

I sighed, wondering why Herb wanted to play the greatest team in the world 3 days before the Opening Ceremonies. In my opinion the team needed to be resting and concentrating on facing Sweden. Sweden was the first team that we faced in the qualifying round. Shaking my head, I walked out of the building to get ready to leave for New York City and the Olympics.

Rizzo and I were sitting on the plane to NYC. Dad had fallen asleep up front so I was cuddling with Rizzo.

"I can't believe the Kremlin is letting their teams play." Rizzo said.

"They want to embarrass us is the only reason." I said. "Do you still think we will all be safe?"

"I wouldn't have let you on the plane if I didn't." Rizzo said. "My parents are leaving for Lake Placid tomorrow."

"They must have been so happy when you told them you made the final cut." I said.

"Mom actually cried. And she said she couldn't wait to see you!" he said. "I still can't believe it. I am on my way to the Olympics."

"I told you to believe in yourself!" I said.

"And I packed your Boston jersey for you to sleep in while we are in Lake Placid." Rizzo said. Then leaned in and whispered, "Because you look so hott in it."

I smiled for a lot of reasons. The biggest being that I was on my way to NY for a game and then onto the Olympics. Onto the Olympics with my father who had always wanted to be there. And my boyfriend who had worked so hard to get there. And I smiled at the promise of what Rizzo's last comment held.

_Mrs. Rizzo- Could we clone the whole team? LOL_

_Emador- Glad you liked last chapter. Enjoy the "brown eyed boys"! LOL_

_Meadow567- After, sorry about that, the site wouldn't let me space it like I hoped to. Rizzo thanks you for your compliment._

_Klinoa- We all want one! LOL Loved your comments about OC, they made me laugh and I totally agree._

_Nikkd03- I agree, I would have liked to seen those introductions! _


	28. New York City

**February 9, 1980 Madison Square Garden ****(Three Days Till Opening Ceremonies)**

I was rushing around before the game trying to get last minute things in order. Herb was off in his own little world, dad was with Doc in the locker room with the boys. I had seen some of the Soviets players and couldn't believe how old they looked compared to our team. I walked into our locker room, knowing everyone would be dressed.

"Is the team ready?" I asked dad. "They want them to line up on the ice for the singing of the national anthem."

"Okay boys; let's head out to the ice." Herb said. He, dad and Doc walked out to go our bench as the boys started gathering their things.

"Chevon, you're looking lovely with your black scarf and gloves." Verchota told me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hey something has to keep me warm while Rizzo is busy!" I said with a wink. This earned several claps and whistles. "Okay, I have to get out there with dad, Herb and Doc. Good luck boys."

I walked over to Rizzo and kissed him briefly. "Do your best! You worked hard to make this team!" I told him.

I left the locker room and walked down the hall to join the coaching staff in the box. The crowd seemed awful quiet for a hockey game.

I climbed into the bench area, "You excited?" dad asked me.

"Ask me that when we get to Lake Placid, this is just a warm up game." I said.

The teams started out on the ice. A feeling of pride took over me watching the final 20 that made the team. For eight months I had been with these boys, we had grown as a family, and now here we were 3 days away from the Olympics. And one of those skating on the ice was my boyfriend, whom I loved very much.

I watched as the teams began to line up for the national anthem. Herb looked comfortable and excited at the same time. I moved over close to dad as the singing began. It was an amazing feeling to hear that song and look at team USA.

When the song was over it was announced over the PA system: "Ladies and Gentleman, your 1980 US Olympic team."

I watched as Boris Mikailov, captain of the Soviet team, skated over to his bench and got the NHL challenge trophy that the Soviets had won in October. He skated around with it as the crowd booed him. One group of fans lowered a sign that read 'Soviets: Get the Puck out of Afghanistan'.

'Wow, politics are being dragged into hockey.' I thought. I also couldn't wonder if we were safe. Although, I tried hard to squelch these fears because now that Rizzo was on the team for sure, I was going to Lake Placid to watch him play and god help the 'commie' that got in my way.

As the boys cleared the ice and began preparing for the opening face-off, I could hear lots of talk in Russian from the Soviet bench. I wish I knew what they were saying. Jimmy Craig was in the net. Mark Johnson was at center ice. Beside him were Mike Ramsey and OC.

"Let's go hard boys!" Herb yelled.

The Soviets immediately took control of the puck. It seemed everyone was yelling at once, Herb at the team, Jimmy Craig at OC who was in a spat with one of the Soviets. And before any of us realized what hit us, the Soviets had scored. Then OC got in a fight with one of the Soviets and was being dragged off to the penalty box.

The game continued this way. It was like we had no idea what to do. The Soviets game was better, passing was cleaner, and skating was crisper. They scored again, and again, and again. And then disaster.

I was sitting between Suter and Christoff with my head in my hands. About that time I heard the whistle and the crowd go silent. I looked out onto the ice to see OC lying on the ice, clutching his knee. Several members of our team gathered around him as Herb called for Doc. The whole team immediately grew concerned. As OC was helped back to the locker room, I decided to go with him. I would be of more help comforting an injured player than I would be sitting on the bench watching us lose.

When I got to the back, Doc was with OC and I was bombarded with media already wanting to know what was going on.

"Excuse me, Miss Patrick, what is the condition of O'Callahan? Will he be able to play in the Olympics?" one asked.

"I have no information at this time, please speak with Coach Brooks, or Coach Patrick after the game." I said and finally plowed through them and into the locker room.

Doc was getting ready to leave the game was almost over. "Doc what is the deal with OC?"

"He has either stretched or torn the ligaments in his knee. I won't know the full extent of the damage till x-rays are done." Doc said. "I am going to talk to Herb."

Doc left and I walked into the back room where OC was. I found him lying on a table, his knee packed in ice and tears in his eyes. The sight broke my heart. I walked in and took off my scarf.

"How bad did we lose out there?" OC asked me.

"Final score was 10-3. We lost pretty badly. I think Herb is with reporters right now." I said. I walked over to the table and took OC's hand. "Doc said he was going to talk with Herb."

OC's eyes filled up with new tears. "All of my life I have wanted to play in the Olympics, and now I am going to miss it by three days."

"Hey, you don't know that. If you don't need surgery you'll get to play." I said and found a tissue in my pocket. "Look at Rizzo, we all thought he would get cut and he made the team."

"Herb will send me home. He needs a healthy team." OC said as I wiped his cheeks with the tissue.

"OC, I don't try to understand Herb because if I did, I would go crazy. But I do know him enough to say that he respects the time and effort all of you boys have put into this team. It killed him to send Cox home. So he won't just send you home on a whim." I said and brushed the hair out of his face.

OC turned his face and looked at me. "I am sorry to cry all over you like this."

I squeezed his hand and smiled, "Its okay, Jack. Considering all we have been through these past eight months and all the time I spend in your room and all the 'Dallas' we watch together while you claim you don't like it…well you're really like a brother to me."

"I guess that means I should beat the hell out of Rizzo for fooling around with my sister!" OC joked weakly, but I could tell he was about to cry again.

I leaned down and gave him a hug. "I am going to see what else is going on. Herb should be in soon." I said and kissed his cheek.

I walked out into the hall and saw Herb walking with Doc and some members of the USOC. Herb looked anxious and reporters were swarming everywhere.

"The kid's made the team. He's busted his ass for me for seven months now I gotta send him home, that the deal!" Herb snapped then went in to see OC.

I shook my head and went to find my dad who was still being asked questions by reporters. Then they spotted me.

"Miss Patrick, have you any news on O'Callahan?"

"No comment on his status at this time." I said.

"Do you feel this game has demoralized the US team?"

"The US team is very resilient and excellent competitors. I feel they will use this game as learning and growing experience." I told them.

I made my way into the catering area and shut the door behind me. I needed a few minutes to clear my head. I sat down and was trying to slow my breathing which I didn't even realized had speeded up. I heard voices in the hallway that sounded like Jimmy Craig and Herb. I got up and peeked out the door to see Herb walking down the hall and Jimmy chasing after him. It seemed as if they were arguing.

About that time dad spotted me and walked over to where I was peeking out the door. "What is going on?" I asked him.

"Herb is thinking of sitting Jimmy down. Says it time to give Janny a look." Dad said. I didn't know what to say.

"What about OC?" I asked.

"Doc is on the way to the hospital with him now. They are going to get some x-rays of OC's knee and Herb will decide from there." Dad said. The look on my face must have showed how upset and mixed up I was feeling because dad pulled me into a hug.

"We're going to be a mess at Lake Placid." I said.

"Things may pan out; you're the one that always has great faith in this team. Don't give us up on now." Dad said.

"I would never give up on this team. I love those boys, you know that." I said. "I'll see you at the bus."

I walked out of the room to head towards the locker room to see how the boys were. Despite what I had said to reporters I feared that maybe this had doused the boys' spirits some. Especially with one of their teammates injured and potentially not playing in the Olympics and their steady goalie was about to be benched.

I knocked on the locker room door.

"We all have at least pants on," Mac yelled. "Come on in Chevon."

I walked in. The team was kinda quiet most of them getting dressed and their things together. Jimmy was looking frustrated and upset. I hugged him quickly. Then went on over to Rizzo.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Worried about OC." He said.

"Yeah, me too. But I want to enjoy the time I have with you in New York City before we have to leave for Lake Placid." I said and kissed his cheek.

I helped him gather his things. I looked at him and the rest of the team dressed in their shirts and ties. We all walked out and boarded the bus. I looked around the city. The World Trade Towers were standing tall. Rizzo nudged me from my thoughts and we boarded the bus.

We sat at the back of the bus on the ride back to the hotel. The bus was quieter than usual. I just wanted to get back to the hotel and relax. When the bus pulled in to the hotel, we all trudged off.

"Dad, I am going to go hang with Jim for awhile." I told him.

"I thought you would. He probably needs someone to talk to." Dad said.

I followed Rizzo through the hotel to his room. It seemed odd that OC was not with us. I wondered when he would be back from the hospital.

"Thinking about OC?" Rizzo said sitting down in a chair in the room.

I had to smile, "You know me toowell. Yeah, I just can't imagine him working so hard and not getting to play in the Olympics."

"I keep thinking of Jimmy. His mother's dream was for him to play on the Olympic team, now he may be benched." Rizzo said.

I flopped down on a bed, "Where is my jersey? I just want you to hold me till I fall asleep."

"It's in my bag…..just hold you is all?" Rizzo pretended to whine and started to snicker.

"What is funny?" I asked him.

"We have been together for seven months, and your dad and Herb or Doc haven't figured it out yet." Rizzo said.

"Yeah, I did think that at least dad would have put something together by this time." I said. "Just two more weeks and we can tell them."

"Hard to believe that we are almost at the Olympics." Rizzo says. "Almost doesn't seem real."

I smiled at Rizzo, but in the back of my mind I wondered what was going to happen to Rizzo and me after the Olympics. But I didn't have time to worry about it. For now, we were on our way to Lake Placid and the Olympics.

The next morning we were awakened when the phone rang. While Rizzo climbed over me to answer the phone, I noticed that OC still wasn't back from the hospital. I didn't pay attention to Rizzo on the phone. I was wondering what could be taking OC so long at the hospital. I heard Rizzo hang up the phone.

"Was that your parents?" I asked him rolling over to face him.

"No, it was yours." He said and I looked at him. "Your dad said that Herb wanted to speak with me right away. He wouldn't say what about."

"That's strange. What would Herb need to see you at 7:30 in the morning for?" I asked.

"I dunno. Do you think they found out about us?" Rizzo asked.

"I don't see how. But if they did we will deal with it." I said. "I am sure that legally there is no way they can kick you off the team or anything."

"No but Herb can bench me after me working so hard to get here." Rizzo said.

"Just calm down. Right now depending on whether or not he keeps OC, Herb can't bench anyone. He is going to need every skater he can put on that ice while he waits for OC to heal." I said.

"And if he sends OC home?" Rizzo asked me.

"I don't know then, Mike. Just try to relax. We don't know what they know, if they know anything." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I should go see what Herb wants." Rizzo said getting out of bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Wait right here for you. If daddy or Herb thinks for one minute that they are going to push you around because of me, they have both got another thing coming. Daddy knows how stubborn I can be and Herb will learn fast!" I said and Rizzo started laughing. "What is funny?"

"You're just so funny when you get mad." Rizzo said. "Cute as ever, but funny!"

"Oh will you just get dressed so you can find out what this is all about?" I said rolling my eyes at him.

Rizzo quickly dressed and left the room. I waited nervously, having no idea what Herb would want with Rizzo. I hastily got dressed myself, not wanting dad to walk in and find that I had slept all night beside Rizzo wearing nothing buthis practice jersey. I actually began pacing. When I heard a key in the door I turned and watched Rizzo walk in. His face was unreadable.

"Mike, what did Herb want?" I asked.

"He has made me team captain!" Rizzo said. "Herb wants me to be the team captain. He said I show the right leadership qualities on and off the ice!"

I felt a surge of joy soar through me. All of his hard work and dedication and now he was being named team captain. Rizzo was going to be captain of the team that he had always dreamed of playing on. I was almost in tears.

"OH baby, that is wonderful!" I yelled and leaped into his arms. I hugged him tighter than I ever had before. "I am so happy for you! You have worked so hard and earned it. And the other guys do look to you for support."

"I am just in shock. I mean, I was so scared of being cut from the team…I never thought in a million years of being named the team captain!" he said.

"I know, but you deserve it. Trust me; Herb gives away nothing, it has been earned." I said. "And now we know that 'we' are still a secret."

"Yeah, we are. And Herb told me that OC is already on his way to Lake Placid with Doc." Rizzo said.

"Did Herb say how he was? How is his knee, what is wrong?" I asked.

"Herb said he hasn't talked to Doc about it." Rizzo said.

"It's still not too late for him to send OC home." I said and shook my head.

_Mrs. Rizzo- Thanks for your comments. I enjoy your humor._

_meadow567- I can only type so fast! LOL_

_Klinoa- (Here is a tissue.) It was hard to say goodbye to Cox!_

_Emador- Then do they 'come out of the closet'?! LOL_

_Nikkd03- As close as Chevon was to Cox, I had to write her feelings! Thanks for the review!_


	29. Finally Lake Placid

**Lake Placid, NY February 11, 1980**

**XIIIth Olympic Winter Games**

As we rode the bus through Lake Placid on our way to the Olympic Ice Arena, Rizzo and I were both peering out the windows. The city was decorated beautifully and everywhere there were signs welcoming athletes from all over the world. We were on our way to register the team and check on OC. I was just in awe of everything. I couldn't believe I was here.

When the bus stopped we all started filing out, anxious to get started. Herb said he was going to check on OC; dad told the rest of the team to stay with him. We all walked inside, where it was a madhouse. People from all over the world were there, registering, talking in other languages, getting ID badges. I saw Doc with OC across the room. Herb walked towards them; OC was on crutches.

I couldn't hear what they were saying, but after a few seconds OC came over to stand with us.

"OC, how is the knee?" Jimmy Craig asked him.

"X-rays showed it was just a stretched ligament. I don't need surgery. Doc wouldn't say much to me though." OC said.

I left him standing with the team and walked over to where Doc, Herb and Walter from the USOC were talking. I wanted to hear what they were saying. (Nosy I know but OC was like a brother to me!)

"Forget about the medal round," Walter was saying. "You keep O'Callahan and you lose one more skater. You're gonna have a tough time putting a decent hockey team on the ice. It's that simple Herb."

Herb looked from Walter to Doc, then over at the boys. I could tell he wasn't sure what to do. Herb mumbled something under his breath.

I walked back over to the team as we all started registering. We were given ID badges. The boys' badges were different than mine; theirs was marked 'USA Ice Hockey Athlete' mine was marked 'USA Ice Hockey Staff'. I didn't say anything but noticed that OC registered with the rest of the team.

As well all went to board the bus to go get settled at our hotel, I noticed OC standing alone on the ice. I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. I followed Rizzo out to the bus. Jimmy Craig was right behind me.

"I get to start tomorrow against Sweden." He said. I hugged him.

"Jimmy that is great!" I said. I wished so much his mother could be here.

"My parents want to have dinner with us this evening." Rizzo said. "Mom said she has something for you."

"OC'S PLAYING BABY!" we heard OC yelling from inside the arena.

I squeezed Rizzo's hand. Herb had decided to stand by OC and keep him despite his injury and whatever may happen!

That evening many of the boys were having dinner with their families who had come in to watch their sons play in the Olympics. I went to dinner with Rizzo to see his parents. Surprisingly dad knew I was with them. Since a lot of the boys and their families were eating at the same restaurant, I told dad I was going to meet with some of the families. I was eating with the Eruzione's, but right across from us were the O'Callahan's with OC and behind us was Jimmy and his dad Donald.

"So Chevon, can you believe that you are finally at the Olympics?" Rizzo's dad asked me.

"I am excited. And so proud of the entire team." I said.

"Well, Mikey told us that you wear a scarf and gloves during the games because you get cold down on the ice level." Mrs. Eruzione said.

"You told your parents about what I get picked on about?" I asked him sarcastically.

"But it's so cute!" Rizzo said and took my hand.

"Anyway Chevon, since this is the Olympics, I brought you a little something." His mom said and handed me a package.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything." I said.

"Don't be silly. You're practically family. I feel like I know you so well because Mikey talks about you so much!" Mr. Eruzione said.

I opened the box and inside was a multi-colored scarf and a pair of black gloves.

"They are beautiful." I said. "Thank you so much."

"I made the scarf for you. I made it multi-colored so it would match whatever you wore to the games. The gloves I bought in neutral black." Mrs. Eruzione. "I thought you might like something special to wear for the Olympics."

I thought I would cry. "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how special this is."

"Who knows, they might bring the team good luck." Mr. Eruzione said.

"Hey Chev, how was dinner with the families?" dad asked when I walked into the hotel room.

"Great." I said. "Seems like our team all comes from nice families."

"What's in the box?" dad asked.

"Would you believe that the Eruzione family heard about the boys picking on me for my scarf and gloves?" I said and dad chuckled.

"As much as you hang out with Jimmy Craig I am not surprised." He smiled. I had to smile inwardly, that was not the reason that they knew the story. Ha-ha!

"Well anyway, Mrs. Eruzione made me a multi-colored scarf and bought me a pair of gloves to wear at the Olympic Games." I said.

"That was nice of her." Dad said.

"You know dad, even though we have been away from home for eight months training for the Olympics, I still can't believe we are here." I said sitting next to him. "I love this team so much and I am so proud of all of them."

"You have really enjoyed these past several months." Dad said. "I am glad. At first I felt a little guilty about dragging you along. Then I realized I wasn't dragging you anywhere, that you loved every minute."

"You know I was looking around the Olympic Ice Arena and it was unreal. I can't believe that tomorrow we play our first game in the Olympics. Seems like just yesterday you were telling me Herb wanted you to be his assistant coach." I told dad.

"I have something for you." Dad said and opened the drawer in the desk beside the couch we were sitting on. He pulled out a small box.

"What is it dad?" I asked.

"When you were born, your mom hounded me the entire week she was in the hospital to go buy a locket for you. I kept asking her why, because you were just a baby. But I finally bought the locket. When I showed it to your mom at the hospital, she said she was going to give it to you on your wedding day. But watching you these past few months…" dad broke off, choked up with tears.

I reached over and hugged him as he continued. "I see that this will be the biggest time in your life. And if your mother was here, she would be so proud of you. You've become such a beautiful young woman. And you work so hard and you have given your all to this team. I want you to have this locket now."

Dad handed me the box. I teared up as I opened the box, inside was a heart shaped hold locket. "Daddy, it's beautiful. Would you help me put it on?"

Dad nodded and helped me with the necklace. I looked at it and started to cry. "I miss her so much."

"Me too. But you are so much like her." Dad said brushing the hair off my shoulders. "Your smile, your laugh, your infamous hair, that temper." We both laughed.

"I got a lot of great things from you too. My love of hockey, my compassion, my sense of humor." I told him and took his hands in both of mine. "Thank you, for letting me be apart of these Olympics. Whether we make it to the medal round or finish 6th, it's been a wonderful journey to get here."

_I love all the reviews, they are part of the fun of writing! Keep them coming! Thanks to everyone who is actually reading this! _

_Nikkd03- Glad you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well._

_Emador- You sound like a 1986 commercial for Dinty Moore stew! LOL (Sorry, but that is what I immediately thought of when I read your review. He he)_

_Klinoa- Once I start writing, I can't stop! I'm as obsessive as Herb! (GASP)_

_Meadow567- FINGER CRAMP!!! J/K Both scenarios seem good, flip a coin to decide if all else fails! _

_Mrs. Rizzo- Thanks! Yes, Rizzo is humble. (Which is rare for a man! LOL)_


	30. February 12, 1980

**February 12, 1980 USA Vs. Sweden**

I walked into the Olympic Ice Arena with Rizzo and Silk. I was so excited. The boys were off to get ready for the game. Dad and Herb were leading the way in.

"I am so excited." I said.

"You got your scarf and gloves?" Rizzo asked.

"Yes," I said as I stopped outside the locker room, the boys began to file in to get dressed. "Good luck boys."

I hugged Jimmy Craig, Ramsey, Christoff, and Silky. I kissed and hugged Rizzo. "Good luck out there, Captain Eruzione." I said.

"I'll see you out there." Rizzo said and walked into the locker room.

I turned and saw OC standing on his crutches. "Okay, O'Callahan. You're with me for the evening." I said and he smiled at me. "We'll head out to the bench about ten minutes before game time. For now, why don't we grab a snack?"

After a quick snack, OC and I headed out to the bench. Dad, Herb and Doc were already there.

(First Period)

Sweden is leading us 1-0. But that is not the bad part. The worst part is Mac is hurt. Doc is helping him to the locker room. All we know is that Mac is having pain in his leg after taking a nasty hit on the ice. I groan inwardly. Here we are in the first period of the first game and we have a second player hurt.

Sweden is the 3rd best team in the world. Our team seemed a little bit intimidated. Herb didn't look real happy. When the buzzer rang I followed the rest of the team to the back. I saw dad walking with Herb, and then Herb started talking to Doc. I hoped that Doc had good news about Mac. We really couldn't afford to lose another skater.

"What's the deal with Mac?" Herb asked Doc.

"Upper leg contusion. I think he is done for the night." Doc said.

"What if he plays?" Herb asked.

Doc looked confused, "I don't understand Herb."

"If he plays on it, can he hurt it any worse?" Herb asked.

"Well no, but it would be very painful for him and he wouldn't be able to do very much." Doc said.

Herb walked into the locker room. I followed him and stood with my dad and OC who was on his crutches. The locker room was silent as Herb started ranting.

"This is unbelievable. You guys are playing like this is some throw away game up in Rochester. Who we playing Rammer?" Herb yelled.

"Sweden." Ramsey said.

"Yeah, you're damn right, SWEDEN!" Herb yelled and knocked over our equipment table. "IN THE OLYMPICS!"

The whole team looked shocked and I wasn't sure how to take this.

Herb looked at Mac sitting on the bench, ice on his knee. "What the hell's wrong with you?" Herb asked. "Put your gear on."

Mac and the rest of us just stared at Herb. Herb repeated himself, "I said put your gear on!"

"Doc told me I can't play." Mac said.

"Yeah, I know you gotta a bad bruise!" Herb sneered. "You know what, put your street clothes on, cause I got no time for quitters."

"Come on Herb." Rizzo said. "Nobody's quitting here."

"You worry about your own game." Herb snapped at Rizzo. "Plenty there to keep you busy."

Rizzo looked hurt and pissed at the same time, while I clenched my hands and bit my tongue. Now was not the time to announce our relationship by flipping out on Herb!

Herb turned back to Mac. "Bruise on the leg is a hell of a long way from the heart…candyass."

"What'd you call me?" Mac asked.

"You heard me." Herb said.

I was shocked; this was extreme even for Herb. Before I could react Mac had stood up and thrown down his ice pack and was hobbling towards Herb.

"You want me to play, huh? Is that what you want?" Mac started to yell while advancing (bad leg and all) on Herb.

"I WANT YOU TO BE A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Herb yelled in Mac's face.

"I AM A HOCKEY PLAYER!" Mac screamed back as Johnson and Ramsey moved to hold Mac back. "YOU WANT ME TO PLAY ON ONE LEG; I'LL PLAY ON ONE LEG! WILL THAT MAKE YOU HAPPY?"

I lost track of Mac's yelling as the team tried to hold him back. Herb walked past me and dad. "Think that'll get him going?" Herb asked.

"Oh yeah," dad said with a smile and I realized what Herb had been up to. "I'll clean up."

I ran inside the locker room where the team was trying to calm down Mac. Mac wasn't even this angry the day he and OC got in a fistfight at practice.

(Third Period)

We were down 2-1, despite playing hard. Mac had stayed in the game. I could see him grimace in pain, but he was right in there doing all that he could. I was on the edge of my seat. I knew we needed to win or tie this game if we wanted to go to the medal round. If we didn't making it to the medal around would be nearly impossible.

Less than 3 minutes left. Silk and Johnson passed he puck. I heard dad say something to Baker. Herb was calling for the Coneheads.

"We need an extra skater; we have to take out Craig." I told dad.

Dad sent Baker onto the ice. Schneider gained control of the puck. Herb called Craig out of the game. Schneider passed to Ramsey who passed to Baker. We were all watching the clock and on our feet. Harrington was fighting for the puck, and then Ramsey had it again. I keep looking from the ice to the clock and back.

"Come on, get a shot!" I yelled onto the ice.

I saw Schneider fighting for the puck. He kicked it to Pavelich. Pavelich passed to Baker. Baker took a shot and scored. There was literally no time left. I jumped and hugged the first player I could find, it just happened to be Jimmy Craig.

As we all hugged, I saw dad shaking hands with Herb. We had tied the game; we were still alive in the Olympics. Rizzo looked so happy, I wanted to kiss him but couldn't. I did hug him though.

"Way to go, Baker!" I said when he skated back over to the bench!

As the boys filed onto the bus, dressed in their shirts and ties, I couldn't stop smiling. I was so proud of them.

"If you get this excited because we tied a game, you will faint when we win!" OC said.

"Oh leave me alone, I am happy for my team. By the way, where is Captain Eruzione?" I asked.

"He will be along." OC said. "Are you staying in our room tonight?"

"Probably. I haven't got to spend much quality time with Rizzo today." I said.

"I just wondered, Silky and I are going out for awhile." OC said.

I smiled at him. Sometimes, I think he purposely busies himself so that Rizzo and I have time to ourselves. We never complained about him hanging out with us; he just understood sometimes we needed to be alone. And he never complained about me spending so much time in his room.

Rizzo walked out of the arena. I ran to hug him. "Whoa, what if your dad or Herb sees us?" Rizzo asked but was smiling as he hugged me back.

"I am just hugging you. I have been hugging everyone in sight so they wouldn't know any better. OC has been picking on me for being so excited!" I said as we walked towards the bus.

"Want to order some food at the hotel? It's all paid for, can you believe it?" Rizzo asked as we climbed onto the bus.

"I think that when they Olympic Committee sees how much you eat, they will change their minds about that." I said and we sat down.

"Hey OC, what is this I hear about you picking on Chev?" Rizzo called across the aisle.

"Rizzo, during the last minute of the game she was on the edge of the bench. She is so fun to hang with while you have a bum knee. If we actually win a game we'll need to give her CPR!" OC said and Rizzo laughed.

"I am just happy for all of you." I told him.

"Mom called," Rizzo said as I walked out of the shower and into his room. "She says you look 'adorable' in your scarf."

"Thank you, Mikey." I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

I climbed into bed beside him and snuggled against his chest.

"Does your dad think you're at Jimmy's?" Rizzo asked.

"I just told him I was going to hang out with some of the team. He doesn't really ask anymore." I said.

"Well, have I told you how hott you look in that jersey Miss Patrick?" Rizzo asked and rolled me beneath him.

"A few hundred times, but don't let that stop you, Captain Eruzione!" I said.

"You know this is all still surreal." Rizzo said.

"Being captain?" I asked.

"Being captain, being on the Olympic team, being with you." Rizzo said. "It's like all at once fate has given me everything I have ever wanted." Rizzo traced my locket. "Would your mother have liked me?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't remember her at all. All I know about her is what dad has told me." I told him. "But I think she would have, because I love you very much."

He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you too. You know OC said something about not being back till after midnight." Rizzo raised both eyebrows at me.

"Well let's not waste our time alone." I said and pulled his mouth down to mine.

_Once again, just wanted to thank my readers! I love the reviews! If you're reading and not reviewing, give me a review just to say hi or something! I hope everyone is enjoying the story!!! _

_Emador- (Here is a tissue.) Glad you liked the chapter! More will be coming soon, I promise._

_Klinoa- I scribble ideas down everywhere! Sometimes an idea hits me in the middle of the night and I start typing._

_Meadow567- Getting Anxious? So was Rizzo before Christmas! LOL (I couldn't resist the bad joke!)_

_Nikkd03- (Here is a tissue.) Seems I should include a box of tissues with every chapter! LOL Thanks for your comments! _


	31. February 14 15, 1980

**February 14, 1980USA Vs. Czechoslovakia**

I stood behind the bench as the game started. I was nervous; the Czechs were the 2nd ranked team in the world. Eastern block teams were the heavy favorites in the Olympics.

As it turns out we dominated the game. I knew my boys were good, but they were phenomenal that night. I never sat down the entire game. Mac was playing hard on his leg that was mostly healed but still a little sore. OC watched from the end of the bench.

7-3 USA was the final score! We had upset Czechoslovakia! As we all hugged and cheered at the final buzzer, I couldn't help but notice the look of happiness on Herb's face. Harrington was so excited he actually picked me up and hugged me.

While the boys went to the locker room to get cleaned up, dad, Herb and I were mobbed by reporters.

"Miss Patrick, team USA has just upset the 2nd ranked team in the world. What is next for this team?"

"Well the boys are going to rest and begin preparing to face Norway." I said.

"How do you feel about tonight's win, knowing that before opening ceremonies it was said team USA would be lucky to place 5th?"

"I am very proud of team USA. Each and every one of those players has trained hard and is very dedicated. Tonight's win is just one win; we have a long way to go in these Olympic Games." I said plowing my way through trying to get to the locker room.

"Any news on when Jack O'Callahan will get to play?"

"O'Callahan's condition will have to be discussed with Coach Brooks." I said, almost to the locker room.

"Miss Patrick, are you at all surprised with team USA's win tonight?"

"I believe in this team all the way. Their success never shocks me because the entire team works hard. Any other questions can be directed at my father or Coach Herb Brooks." I said and walked into the locker room slamming the door behind me. I closed my eyes and yelled out. "I don't care who is naked, I just had to get away from the media!"

"It's okay Chev; you can open your eyes." Silk said and hugged me. "We all have at least pants on."

"Thanks Silky." I said and walked over to Rizzo who was pulling on his shirt. "Hey, Captain Eruzione."

"Hey," he said and kissed me. "I hope you don't mind, but I am going out with Silky and Jimmy Craig tonight."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"If you don't mind we wanted to keep it, 'just the guys'." Rizzo said.

My heart sank, it was Valentine's Day. I knew he was busy with the Olympics and the game tonight, but I at least expected him to want to spend some time with me.

"Oh, well…have fun then." I said and forced a smile. Afraid of losing my temper if I stayed any longer, I stood up. "I guess I'll see you on the bus."

I walked the back way out of the arena and climbed right on the bus. 'I guess men just don't remember things like Valentine's Day.' I thought.

Later that evening I was sitting alone in my room. Dad had to meet with Herb about something. I was flipping channels when I did catch a glimpse of us on the news. I smiled watching the boys on TV. It was at least a change from the hostage crisis in Iran.

The phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chevon. Could you come to my room?" OC said over the phone.

"OC, why didn't you go out with the boys?" I asked him.

"I didn't feel like it. My knee is hurting pretty bad. That is why I want you to come to my room. I just need help getting some things." He said.

"Umm…okay I will be right there." I said and hung up.

'Since when do I take care of injuries? Shouldn't he have called Doc?' I thought. 'Then again if he might be afraid that if he admits it hurts he will be sent home.'

I walked down the hall to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in." OC yelled.

I walked in and saw a dinner for two sitting on the table, and a dozen roses on one of the chairs. "OC?"

OC came in from the bathroom on his crutches. "Hey Chev."

"Hey OC, do you have a date coming or something?" I asked.

"No, I am just the pawn used by my best friend to surprise his girlfriend for Valentine's Day." OC said with a smile.

Just then, Rizzo walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist. "You didn't actually think that I would leave you alone on Valentine's Day, did you?" he asked.

"No, actually I thought you forgot the holiday altogether!" I said and turned to kiss his cheek.

"I'm outta here you guys. Enjoy your evening." OC said and headed for the door.

"Wait, OC what about your knee?" I asked.

"It feels okay; I just needed a story to get you here." OC said with a wink and hobbled out the door.

I turned around in Rizzo's arms and pulled him down to me for a kiss. "I really thought you forgot."

"Actually, when I saw your face in the locker room when I said I was going out…well you looked so hurt I almost told you then what I had planned." Rizzo said. "We should eat before it gets cold."

We walked over to the table and sat down. The roses on my chair were beautiful. "Rizzo, this is so special. I can't believe you did all this for me!" I said. "When did you plan all this?"

"Once I realized we had a game on Valentine's Day, I knew we couldn't go out and do anything big, but I thought you might enjoy a quiet evening in." Rizzo said.

"I love you." I told him.

**February 15, 1980, Lake Placid, NY**

I had just returned to my room and was showering when the phone rang. Dad was out for his morning jog, so I jumped out of the shower to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Chev, you're actually in your room? I thought you'd be off with Jimmy or something?" Herb said. "Anyway, tell your dad I am going to be late to practice today. They are having some sort of press conference. Walter was telling me about it."

"A press conference? The reporters don't nag us enough after the games, now we have to go meet with them too?" I asked.

"Walter says that Americans are excited to have something good on the news for a change." Herb said.

"But we've only played two games. Granted we did just run circles around the Czech's." I said. "But we still have a long way to go. I tried to tell a reporter that last night!"

"I know. I just don't want anyone making too big a deal out of this and distracting the boys." Herb said. "I'll see you at practice."

I hung up the phone and thought about what Herb had said. 'The media told us we would be lucky to finish 5th; we play two games and suddenly everyone and their uncle wants to talk to us!' I thought. 'Then again, us winning games is more pleasant news than hostages in Iran or the problems with the Soviets over Afghanistan!'

Before I could get back in the shower the phone rang again.

"If this is a reporter, I want your name and editor's name so I can have you fired for…" I started.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Chevon." OC said on the phone. "You know the front desk is screening calls so that none of us are disturbed by the media."

"I'm sorry. I just get a little frustrated when my shower is interrupted." I said.

"You what?"

"Nevermind, what did you need O'Callahan?" I asked.

"_Dallas _is on tonight. Would you like to order in some room service and watch it over here? I don't think anyone has anything else much planned." OC said.

"Sure." I said. I had to laugh.

_Mrs. Rizzo- Who Knows? I have so many ideas floating around in my head!_

_meadow567- Here is more for you! LOL_

_Emador- Why OC? Glad I wrote him good! The Texan is trying to linedance to Achy Breahy! LOL_

_Nikkd03- Glad to make you smile!_

_Klinoa- It's okay. (Here is a tissue.) Mac is going to be okay! _


	32. February 16, 1980

**February 16, 1980 USA Vs. Norway**

I was intensely watching my team once again dominate on the ice. I couldn't believe that back in September we had only tied the Norwegians and now we were completely dominating the same team.

Buzz Schneider was passed the puck, he shoots and Scores!!!

"Way to go Coneheads!" I called out while clapping as the team celebrated.

I hugged Buzz when he came back to the bench. Herb grabbed my arm.

"I just wanted to warn you. When this game is over the media is going to be all over us." Herb said. "A lot of reporters want to talk to individual players. I've had requests to talk to Craig, Baker, and OC. If they ask you, you know what to tell them."

I nodded. I fully agreed with Herb that this was a team effort and no one player should get more attention than another.

The buzzer ended the game; we had one 5-1!!! I hugged the players as they past me and we all celebrated. The boys all skated to the locker room.

"This team is really doing amazing things." Doc said.

"I am really proud of them." I said. "Well I am going to try to get to the locker room."

Reporters were already swarming Herb and dad. I thought I would go through the secured area and miss at least some of the media. As I walked one reporter came up to me speaking a language I didn't understand. I looked at his ID card; it said he was from Romania. I shook my head at him, meaning 'I can't understand you!'

Another three reporters spotted me and came running over. "Miss Patrick, what are your feelings on tonight's win?"

"Once again, I am very proud of the efforts of this team. We still have games to play; we are not getting ahead of ourselves." I told them.

"Jim Craig is on a hot streak. Any comment?"

"Craig is definitely playing well, so are the rest of his team mates. No matter how good Craig is, without his team's offense scoring goals, it wouldn't matter. Every player on that ice is important." I told them.

I walked into the locker room. 'I am just a consultant to the team, why must they hound me?!' I thought. I went to get a cup of coffee. I had hoped that when Herb had that press conference that it would lessen people wanting to talk to me. Even Doc had been mobbed by reporters.

**"**Hey there is a woman in our locker room!" Suter said with a smile.

"Very funny." I said and hugged him. "How much longer are all of you going to be?"

"About another half hour or so." He said. "We're mostly dressed, Rizzo is at his locker, you can come on back."

I walked into the locker area and saw Rizzo at his locker just as Suter had said. I walked over and sat on his lap and kissed him, wrapping both arms around him.

"Do you two want the rest of us to leave you alone?" Mac asked.

"Get a room!" Bah yelled.

Rizzo and I smiled. "You're just jealous because the only women congratulating you after games is your mothers." Rizzo said.

"Speaking of mother's," I said to Rizzo. "Your mom found me before the game and said that she and your dad want us to join them for dinner after the game."

"Sounds great. Dad told me this morning that you looked pretty in scarf." Rizzo said. "Apparently some of my aunts and uncles back home have spotted you while watching the Olympics and can't wait to meet you."

I didn't know quite what to say to him. Was this a hint that we would still be together after the Olympics? I was afraid to ask so I just smiled at him.

_Klinoa- Would we be kidnapping the real Mike Eruzione or Patrick O'Brien Demsey? LOL OC would never admit he liked 'Dallas', it would hurt his image._

_Emador- Luckily Chevon kept her cool and it all worked out. Besides, if she threw a big tantrum her dad and Herb would know something was up!!!_

_meadow567- Glad you liked last chapter. Here is a new chapter and another chapter will be coming soon._

_Nikkd03- Rizzo would never leave Chev on V-day, especially now that she has started /cough/putting out/cough/! You know men! _


	33. February 18, 1980

**February 18, 1980 USA Vs. Romania**

It was late in the third period. We were up 7-2 over Romania! I was so excited I couldn't sit down. I saw Christian on the ice chasing a Romanian player. Jimmy Craig made yet another terrific save. I had never seen Jimmy Craig play as well as he was in these Olympic Games.

"Way to stay with them, Christian." I said patting his shoulder when he took his seat.

Herb called for the team to change it up. I made my way down to where OC was sitting watching the game. "How is it going?"

"I am proud of the team; I just wish I could do more." OC said.

I squeezed his shoulder. "You are great for moral support. The team would be upset if you weren't here."

"Mac, any pain in the thigh?" I asked and he shook his head no.

I saw Mr. and Mrs. Eruzione in the stands and waved to them. The other night we had all gone to dinner together. I really liked them. I felt a pang of guilt that Rizzo's parents loved me so much and my dad didn't even know I had a boyfriend.

"Stay in it boys!" Herb yelled pulling me from my thoughts.

Craig made another awesome save.

"Yeah, alright Jimmy!" I cheered for him.

When the final buzzer sounded we all began celebrating. I hugged my dad and then was carried out onto the ice by Janny and Strobel. As we all hugged and celebrated, it dawned on me: one more game and we would qualify for the medal round! I couldn't believe it!

I watched as the boys skated off to the dressing room. Herb had decided to avoid the media and go with them tonight. I walked over to where my dad was standing.

"Herb said there is going to be another press conference tomorrow. Each one becomes a bigger media circus." Dad said.

"Well we weren't expected to be good. Not only have we dominated the past three games, but we are undefeated in these games." I said. "Besides, I think the public is thrilled to have good news for a change."

"Just don't let all this media attention go to your head." Dad said.

"I won't. Trust me, I hate those reporters." I said.

"Well stick by me and we'll face them together this time." Dad said putting an arm around my shoulders as we started off the ice.

"Coach Patrick, your thoughts on tonight's game."

"It was a great team effort and I am proud of team USA." Dad said guiding us both towards the locker room.

"Craig, what is it like to have your daughter with you for the Olympics?"

"I am very glad to have Chevon here with me. She is very dedicated to the team. I enjoy not having to be away from her." Dad said.

"Miss Patrick, how do you feel about your dad's involvement in the Olympics?"

"I am very proud of his work with this team. I know how long he has wanted to be a part of the Olympics and now we are here together. I couldn't imagine anything better." I told them.

"Your thoughts on possibly making it to the medal round?"

"It has been our goal all along and we will keep working to get there." Dad said and guided me through the door to the locker room.

"I'll wait here in case anyone is not descent." I said. Dad nodded and walked off.

I stood alone trying to catch my breath. The events of the past week had been so exciting. I found myself smiling a lot. And I also found myself pushing fears about after the Olympics out of my mind. I knew Rizzo loved me, and it was obvious that he wasn't dating a coach's daughter to get on the team. He had made the team without dad or Herb finding out about us, and he had been made captain all on his own too. I just didn't know what was going to happen after the Olympics. Dad and I would be heading back to Detroit and Rizzo would be going back to Winthrop.

"Chev, are you okay?" dad asked walking back to where I was.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? We just won." I said.

"You looked like you were going to cry. Is something wrong?" he asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I am okay; I was just deep in thought." I said.

"We'll be loading the bus in about twenty minutes." Dad told me.

"Chev, are you okay? You didn't say much all the way back here." Rizzo said when we walked in his hotel room. "Usually after we play a game, you are excited and bouncing off the walls."

"I just have a few things on my mind." I said and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Something wrong?" Rizzo asked and I couldn't answer. He sat down next to me and took my hand. "Whatever it is, you can tell me."

I wanted to tell him what was wrong, but I was afraid to know the answer. I started to cry. I couldn't help it; you can only think about something for so long before it breaks you down.

"Chevon, did someone hurt you?" Rizzo asked wrapping both arms around me. I shook my head but kept crying. "Did you have a fight with your dad? Did Herb snap at you for something?"

"No, its nothing like that." I managed to get out.

"Then what is it? I want to help you." Rizzo said.

"What is going to happen to us when the Olympics are over?" I blurted out and started sobbing harder.

Rizzo started gently rocking me and stroking my hair. "Are you afraid that when the Olympics are over, I am going to go back home and just forget all about you?"

"Sort of. I am just so afraid of losing you." I cried.

"Listen to me," Rizzo said making my eyes meet his. "I love you more than I could have ever imagined loving another person. And when these Olympics are over, we'll be able to tell your dad about us."

"But I'll be in Detroit and you'll be in Winthrop." I said and kept crying.

"Chevon, I have thought about this before…and depending on where my hockey career goes from here…either I will move to Michigan or I'll bring you to Massachusetts, but we won't be separated. I promise, I would never want to be separated from you."

I could see in his beautiful brown eyes that he was serious. And I knew Rizzo would never lie to me. If he said we wouldn't be separated, I believed him. I collapsed into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Mike. I couldn't bear to be without you." I said and meant it. Despite that we had only been together seven months, I loved him and couldn't imagine my life without him.

"I love you too." Rizzo said. "And I meant it; I'll make sure we're always together."

_There are going to be a few short chapters but they are all important to the story as a whole. Hope you enjoy them! _

_Klinoa- As much as I would love nothing more in the world than to spend 'quality time' with Patrick O'Brien Demsey. I think kidnapping wouldn't be the way to see him because they would lock me in a federal prison (an all women's prison). LOL, if there was a way to kidnap him and not get into trouble, I would be all for it! Although I wouldn't know which 'Miracle' guy to kidnap first! LOL_

_Meadow567- The letter sounds like it could be interesting. She could make out with him and let things progress naturally. Or as my older brother says (God Rest his Brain) 'You can never go wrong walking around topless.' (What women see in my bro I will never understand! LOL)_


	34. February 20, 1980

**February 20, 1980 USA Vs. West Germany**

I was standing behind the bench watching my boys in the game that would qualify us for the medal round. Strobel just made a great check!

"Way to go Eric, stay with them, stay with them!" I yelled out to him on the ice.

"I should've hired you as assistant coach instead of a consultant." Herb joked.

Ramsey passed the puck to Verchota and Verchota skated across the blue line. He took a shot and scored!

"That's a boy Verchota!" I yelled while clapping.

When Verchota came back to the bench I grabbed him and kissed both his cheeks! He hugged me and we turned back to the game.

USA won 4-2 over West Germany. When the final buzzer sounded, I jumped in a pile of players that were hugging and celebrating. We had qualified for the medal round! I got squished between Marrow and Baker but I didn't care.

When the boys skated off to their locker room, I hugged my dad. "We made it to the medal round! I am so excited." I told him.

"I am so proud of these boys." Dad said.

Herb walked over to us. "Hey Craig, I am sending you to the press conference tomorrow when they announce the pairings for the medal round." Herb said.

"Why? You're the head coach." Dad said to him.

"A reporter accused me of trying to keep the spotlight on myself. Besides, I need to be working on things for the medal round. I need to check with Doc about OC, and I'd like to spend some time with Patti and the kids." Herb said.

"Okay, Herb I'll go to the press conference, but what am I supposed to say?" dad asked.

"Just tell the truth." Herb said and walked away.

"I'll go with you for moral support." I told him.

"Ready to face the media?" he asked me knowing that I hated this part of the Olympics.

We started out through the hallway towards the locker room. There were only a few reporters as most of them were chasing Herb.

"Coach Patrick, your thoughts on making it to the medal round?"

"I am proud of the hard work and dedication of this team." Dad said. "No further comments."

We walked quickly and stepped into the locker room. I was feeling a bit overwhelmed by everything. I went to get a cup of coffee. 'We are in the medal round. The team they said was a long shot for a medal is in the medal round.' I thought. It was just sinking in.

Later I was watching TV with Rizzo. He was on cloud #9 and I was happy for him. I was lost in thought about the upcoming press conference and the medal round.

"You in there?" Rizzo asked me pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about everything. You know what one of the first things Herb told my dad way back in June?" I asked.

"What?" Rizzo said.

"Herb said that during his interview with the USOC, they told him we were a long shot for a medal." I said. "Now here we are in the medal round. I am just so proud of this team."

"It's been amazing." Rizzo said.

"From here on out, no matter what happens, I am so proud of this team. You've already done so much better than anyone expected." I said and kissed him.

"I just can't believe how much attention we are getting." Rizzo said

"Well I am going with dad to the press conference tomorrow. Do you want to spend the evening together?" I asked him.

"Sounds great." Rizzo said then turned the TV off.

"Why did you do that?" I asked him.

"Well, OC isn't here and we just won a game." Rizzo said and pushed me back on the couch.

"You know, OC deserves something for being so nice to us the past several months. Giving us time alone without ever once complaining. Letting me stay in your room and never kicking me out or fighting with you about it." I said as Rizzo gently kissed my neck.

"Don't let him fool you, he is just hoping to catch a glimpse of you naked." Rizzo said but I could tell he was joking.

"I still think we should do something for him." I said as Rizzo ran a hand over my stomach.

"We'll name our firstborn son Jack." Rizzo said sliding his hand under the edge of my sweater to caress my tummy.

I giggled and pulled Rizzo up till his mouth met mine.

_Emador- Do that homework girl! LOL I enjoyed your review, I had never considered reporters seeing them as a possibility. _

_meadow567- I don't know much about NSYNC so I didn't completely understand your review! But tell Marie to relax men are always in the mood so she won't have to work too hard!_

_Nikkd03- LOL I totally love your reviews. I guess no matter how much we love Rizzo he is still a man! LOL_


	35. February 21, 1980

_I am putting my comments at the beginning this time as to not spoil the surprise in this chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! _

_Mrs. Rizzo- I hope your still out there somewhere._

_Emador- How are the boys? _

_Klinoa- Mid-term time always sucks! Your review showed me a mini-plot was showing as I had hoped. Thanks! Good luck on your exams!_

_meadow567- But Chevon wants a future with Rizzo. That was music to her ears. She is scared to death of losing him in the last several chapters! Hope you enjoy this one._

_Nikkd03- (crying) Hand me a tissue. Thank you for your great, kind comments. PS- I am sure OC would like to see the look on Chev's face too. (Among other things he'd like to see. LOL)_

**February 21, 1980 Lake Placid, NY**

(Press Conference)

I watched my dad on the stage sitting by Walter. It was just announced we were going to play the Soviets. I took a deep breath as the reporters began asking dad questions.

"Where is Herb Brooks? Why isn't he here today?"

"Herb is out preparing for tomorrow's game." Dad told them.

'So much for keeping himself in the spotlight!' I thought. 'Now we're going to play the Soviets. The team that demoralized us two weeks ago and we have to face them again.'

We had come a long way in those two weeks since Madison Square Gardens. No matter what, the team had already done so much more than anyone thought they would. I wondered what Herb was thinking and what was the team thinking.

When the press conference ended I walked with daddy to Herb's office. "Do we really have a chance to beat them?" I asked.

"I don't know. You have had faith in this team all along, don't give up now." Dad said.

"Miss Patrick, here are telegrams sent to the team." One of the officials said and handed me a bundle of papers.

I sat down at the desk to look through them. I picked up one from Texas. It read: 'Beat Those Commie Bastards!'

I picked up another from Maine, 'Good Luck Team USA!'

Dad showed me one from Arkansas, 'Kick those Commie's asses!'

"Why do people have to mix politics with sports?" I asked. "I don't want any undue pressure on the boys."

"We can't help what the public does." Dad said. "Let's leave these for Herb to look at."

(5:00 PM)

I walked into Herb's office to find him digging through even more telegrams that had been delivered. The media had been a circus all day. Suddenly everyone was watching us. I walked over and stood beside Herb.

"I was just getting ready to go out for the evening, do you need anything else?" I asked him. I was on my way out to dinner with Rizzo. He said he had something special planned.

"No, as a matter of fact I am going to meet Patti and the kids soon." Herb said. "Chev, have you read some of these?"

"Yeah. Seems as if like it or not we have been thrown into a political arena!" I said.

"We're playing a hockey game here, against possibly the greatest team ever. Why does politics have to be dragged into it?" Herb asked.

"I don't know if its politics so much as this nation needs good news for a change." I said, Herb looked up at me. "Herb, for the past…seems like forever, you couldn't turn on the TV without seeing or hearing some terrible news. In the past six months it has only gotten worse. The Soviets testing nuclear weapons, fuel shortages throughout the summer. Then starting in November the Iranian hostage crisis and then at Christmas the Soviets invading Afghanistan. But last week, I turned on my TV and saw our team winning games."

"Chev I have been running through the line ups and we just don't match up to the Soviet team. We're younger, we haven't been together as long, and we're more inexperienced…" Herb started.

"Herb, I know all this. I know we don't match up…not by a long shot. But I believe in this team. I believe in these boys." I said.

Herb smiled at me and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow. You have a good evening."

"You too Herb." I said and to my surprise Herb pulled me into a hug.

I was shocked. Herb was not an affectionate person. But I hugged him back.

"No matter what happens tomorrow, you've already done great things with this team." I told him.

"I am so glad that you and your father have been here with me." Herb said and kissed my forehead.

(6:30PM)

I was at dinner with Rizzo. The place was crowded with tourists in town for the games. We were recognized by a few people and wished good luck.

"So what did you do all day without me?" I asked him after we ordered.

"OC and I went shopping." Rizzo said. "His knee is really coming along. He hopes he gets to play tomorrow. How was your day?"

"A media circus all day long. Dad and I had the press conference this morning. All day long I have been fielding calls from reporters from all over the country. Not just reporters but regular people wanting to wish us good luck." I said. "And the never-ending line of telegrams and letters that have been coming in."

"Sounds like you have been busy." He said taking my hand.

"I have been." I said.

"Well maybe this will make you feel better." Rizzo handed me a small velvet box.

I smiled and took the box and slowly opened it. Inside was Rizzo's Boston University Hockey team ring. It was given to seniors when they graduated.

"It's your ring from Boston University." I said not understanding.

"I want you to have it. I want you to wear it to show that you are my girlfriend and that I am going to marry you one day." Rizzo said. He reached over and took the box from my hands.

I started to cry, "You're using your hockey ring as my promise ring?" I asked.

Rizzo took the ring out of the box and put it on my left hand. "This ring shows what I did for four years of my life, but I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He said. "I don't want you to ever fear that we're not going to be together. I promise you, one day we'll get married."

I was still crying tears of joy. His ring was way too big for me but it was the meaning behind it that mattered.

"I love you so much, Mike. Words just can't say how much this means to me." I said

"I love you too. And I want you to know, I meant what I said. When these games are all over, we're still going to be together." Rizzo said.

"Excuse me? I don't mean to interrupt, I'm the manager." A gentleman behind us said. We turned to look at him. "One of my waiters told me that we had the USA Olympic ice hockey team Captain Mike Eruzione and team consultant Chevon Patrick eating here. I just had to come meet both of you."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Rizzo said extending his hand.

The man took his hand and shook it. "I have watched all the games. Team USA is just great!" he said turning to shake my hand. "If there is anything at all you need, ask for me personally."

"Thank you so much. We appreciate your support and hospitality" Rizzo told him.

"Well I will let you get back to your meals... which are on the house." The manager said.

"Well thank you so much." I said.

"It's no problem." He said and then patted Rizzo's shoulder. "Beat the pants off them commie's tomorrow son!"

I had to smile as the manager walked away.

"Now, where were we?" Rizzo asked picking my hand up and kissing it.

(9:00PM)

Rizzo and I walked back into his room and found OC watching TV.

"Hey, OC how is the knee?" I asked giving him a hug.

"Great, Doc said he was going to talk to Herb about me." OC said. "How was dinner?"

"The manager recognized us and wouldn't let us pay for our meal." Rizzo said.

"That was nice of him." OC said.

I started wrapping twain around Rizzo's ring so that it would fit my finger. While working, I thought about the game coming up the next day. What it meant to the boys and what it meant to the rest of the nation.

"Chev, you're spacing out." OC called out.

"I opened a telegram today from a woman in Texas. It said: 'Beat Those Commie Bastards.'" I said. "People are putting so much on this game."

"That bothers you?" OC asked.

"We've made it this far. Now the important thing is that every one of you twenty boys lay it all on the line, don't hold anything back. So that win, lose or tie…each of you knows that you gave it your all." I said. "And I don't want you to feel that if you lose, you've let your country down, because nothing could be farther from the truth. You've already done so much more than anyone ever thought you would."

"You haven't lost faith in us, have you?" Rizzo asked.

"No, I believe in this team." I said and smiled.

Rizzo leaned down and kissed me. "How about we get a card game going?"

"Sounds great. OC, you in?" I asked.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to play cards in my own room for a change." OC said.

"OC, I am so sorry, I didn't know that…" I started.

"Chev, I was joking." OC interrupted. "I have never minded giving you and Rizzo time alone. Last year of college, I had a girlfriend and Rizzo was good about giving us our privacy. I was glad to return the favor."

"What happened to your girlfriend?" I asked.

"I caught her at the drive-in with someone else. If Rizzo hadn't been there I'd have probably killed the guy." OC said.

"On that happy note, I am calling Silky and the Coneheads, see if they want to join us." Rizzo said.


	36. February 22, 1980 USA Vs Soviets

_Thank you all so much for all the reviews. I never in my wildest thoughts, ever imagined that Rizzo and Chevon would be so popular. _

_PrincessBethy- Glad you like the story. Hope you get your computer fixed._

_meadow567- Everyone is so anxious for Craig to find out. And your making Rizzo blush._

_Klinoa- I hadn't planned on a sequel, but I've gotten so many requests that I may write one._

_Emador- Rizzo is adorable. Something you've been wanting is in this chapter. (no, it's not OC in a loincloth. LOL)_

_Mrs. Rizzo- Take a deep breath. Your enthusiasm is great! I am seriously considering a sequel. But I have so many story ideas floating around._

_Nikkd03- Where you at? Hope you like this chapter!_

**February 22, 1980 USA Vs. Soviet Union**

I walked into the Olympic Ice Arena with the rest of the team. We were all quiet; reflecting in our own way. Dad and Herb walked to the offices and I stood in the hall a few more minutes as the team walked into their locker room to prepare for the game. They were so intense.

Rizzo stood outside the door, I looked up at him. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He looked at me.

"Rizzo, there is nothing shameful if we lose to this team tonight!" I told him. "We have made it this far and no one ever thought we had a shot in hell."

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "I have to go get ready. You got your scarf from mom?" he said.

I nodded. "Mike, I'll love you no matter what happens in this game!" I leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him. "Now you go out there and you lead this team like the captain you are!"

He smiled and walked into the locker room. I took a deep breath just trying to stay calm. I was feeling a lot of emotions at once, as was many of the boys. I knew I should begin getting ready myself.

I walked down the hall and saw that all those telegrams and letters had been hung on the wall. I looked in awe for a moment. The entire country was really watching this. Those 20 boys had the hopes and dreams of a nation on their shoulders.

I walked into the locker room. I saw Bah getting his stick shaped. I walked over and gave him a quick hug. I walked around the corner and saw Doc checking OC's knee. Then dad walked in the door. He walked over to OC and I held my breath.

"You ready to go?" dad asked OC.

"You serious? Am I playing?" OC asked a smile starting on his face.

"Suit up." Dad told him and patted his shoulder.

As dad walked away I hugged him quickly. He knew how badly I was hoping OC would get to play. I looked over to where OC was smiling so much I thought his face would crack and Doc was smiling too. (Doc genuinely cared about each and every one of those boys.)

I walked over and leaned down to give OC a big hug. I was so happy for him. He was going to live out his dream of playing in the Olympics.

"Good Luck, Jack!" I told him and kissed his cheek.

I walked to the back, the locker room quiet. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my scarf. I wrapped it around my neck, noticing that it looked nice with my brown sweater and jeans. I went to put on my gloves stopping for a moment to admire Rizzo's hockey ring on my left hand. Dad had been so preoccupied with the game, he hadn't noticed it.

I pulled my gloves on then looked in the mirror. Here I was, Ferrah hair, scarf from Rizzo's mom, my mother's locket around my neck, Rizzo's ring on my finger and my gloves on, ready to support the team I loved as they went into battle against the greatest hockey team ever, with the dreams of their home country on the minds! It was overwhelming but exhilarating at the same time.

I walked back into the locker room area. Most of the boys were already in full gear. OC was a bit emotional; he had his face buried in his jersey. I joined dad and Doc near the back of the room. We were waiting on Herb to come speak to the boys. The electricity was so great you could feel it.

Herb walked in and patted OC on the arm then strode to the middle of the room. I had to wonder what he was going to say. Herb had been preparing to face the Soviets since before he was even hired as head coach.

"Great moments are born from great opportunity." Herb started. "And that's what you have here tonight boys. That's what you've EARNED here tonight! One game…if we played them 10 times they might win 9. But not this game…not tonight! Tonight we skate with them…tonight we stay with them. And WE SHUT THEM DOWN BECAUSE WE CAN!!! Tonight we are the greatest hockey team in the world!"

The boys all had different expressions as Herb continued, "You were born to be hockey players, every one of you! And you were meant to be here tonight! This is your time. Their time is done, its over. I'm sick and tired of hearing about what a great team the Soviets have! Screw em! THIS IS YOUR TIME! NOW GO OUT THERE AND TAKE IT!"

As Herb turned and walked out of the locker room, I could feel pride, happiness, anticipation all running through me. Dad smiled and turned to follow Herb. Doc was right behind dad. I looked at those boys and smiled; I blew them a kiss for good luck then turned to follow the rest of the staff. We walked down the hall and out to the bench.

The arena was packed, and the crowd was electric. I stood in awe of the crowd, knowing that they were there to support our team. The team that I had spent the past seven months of my life with.

I saw the boys start to skate onto the ice. Rizzo was wishing them each good luck as they came out. I was so proud of him. As each player passed he told them something, when no one was left I saw Walter tap Rizzo on the helmet and then Rizzo too came out onto the ice.

USA! USA! USA!

The chants were all over the arena. I watched our boys do their warm ups and realized I needed to relax. I was emotional and the game hadn't started yet. I saw Donald Craig up in the stands. I wished that Jimmy's mom could be here too. I spotted the Eruzione's as well. Both were cheering and waving.

The boys started coming over to the bench as we prepared for the opening face-off. The crowd was still going wild. I saw Jimmy looking at his dad and it made me smile. Herb walked over to me and dad. "They don't look too nervous down there." He said, referring to the Soviet team.

I looked down and had to agree, they looked very calm and confident. I looked at the Soviet net and saw Vladislav Tretiak; he was considered the best goalie in the world. I looked down to our net, Jimmy was there. With him were Johnson, Marrow, Ramsey, Silk and McClanahan. They put their hands together and yelled 'USA'. Then they skated into position for the opening face-off. I think I was holding my breath.

Johnson was face to face with Makailov. The ref dropped the puck and the Soviets won the face-off. The Soviets took the puck back behind our net where Marrow gained control of it. Soviets stole it back and took a shot. Jimmy deflected it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Keep it out of the middle, boys." Herb yelled out onto the ice.

Petrov was speeding up the ice being pursued by Ramsey. He took a shot and again, Craig deflected it. I cheered for Jimmy. Makailov threw Mac over the wall, but Mac was quick to get back on the ice.

"Use those boards!" Herb yelled to the team.

I stood close to Janny watching it all. Schneider picked up the puck behind our net and was skating down the ice. He was slashed by a Soviet.

"That was a slash!" I yelled, but nothing was ever called. OC was also complaining of it being a slash.

Schneider lost control of the puck when slashed; the Soviets took over and skated towards our net. They took a shot and it was deflected in. I shook my head and watched as several players looked frustrated. The slash wasn't called and now the Soviets had scored. Just a few minutes into the game and we were down 1-0.

"Forget about, forget about now! Come on let's go." Herb said.

"Boys, we'll get that back. Just play your game!" I told them and walked down the bench to stand behind OC.

Face off at center ice and we were playing again. Soviets were driving down the ice towards Jimmy. They took a shot and Craig was able to stop it. I cheered again. Ramsey passed up to Johnson. Marrow made a hard check.

"That'd a boy!" dad yelled.

Rizzo was checked hard into the boards. I flinched but he was quickly back up and chasing the puck.

"OC go! OC get in there." Herb told him.

OC quickly jumped over the boards and was out on the ice. I was cheering for him because he finally was playing in the Olympics. Rizzo came back to the bench. I patted him on the shoulder as he took a seat. OC was skating across the ice at high speed and made a hard check to a Soviet player. Rizzo and I both jumped up cheering for him.

Pavelich passed the puck to Schneider. Schneider took a shot and it went in! We all jumped and cheered. OC skated across the ice to celebrate with his teammates. His defense being a part of that goal. As the players on the ice hugged, I hugged Rizzo and then hugged Janny.

"Way to go, Buzzy!" I cheered.

When Buzz sat down on the bench I kissed his cheek. But we were right back in the game with no time to celebrate too long. The Soviets had the puck in the USA zone. OC was tied up with a Soviet player.

"Talk to each other out there, boys!" Herb yelled.

"Play your positions!" dad yelled.

Johnson was thrown over the back of the Soviet net.

"Look out for each other boys!" I yelled. "You have to communicate!"

The Soviets skated right back down the middle despite the yelling of both dad and Herb and scored a goal. A lot of boys kicked and hung their heads in frustration. It was a textbook Soviet play. I knew now that things were critical. If we let the Soviets get on a role, they would run away with the game.

Dad yelled instructions at the boys as the crowd tried to motivate the boys with the USA chant.

"Keep your heads up boys, we're still in this!" I said to them.

Another face-off on the ice. Soviets won the face-off. Herb yelled about letting them have the middle.

"Listen to your goalie!" I yelled onto the ice. "Listen to Jimmy!"

Twenty seconds in the first period. I was glad that we would finish this period only one goal down. Jimmy was deflecting shots one right after the other.

"Get the puck out of our zone!" I yelled.

"You should be a coach!" Wells told me and I smiled at him.

"Johnson, go!" Herb sent Mark out onto the ice.

I watched as Johnson skated out onto the ice. Christian had the puck in the neutral zone. Christian took a shot it was deflected by Tretiak. Johnson picked up the rebound and scored!

The buzzer sounded as I jumped up cheering as did the rest of our team and the crowd. I watched and cheered as Rizzo and the others on the ice hugged Johnson. The Soviet coach Tikhonov was arguing the goal. We had tied the game 2-2 with no time left in the first period. Those on the ice skated over to the bench and we all started hugging. I was buried somewhere under players, but I didn't care.

Doc was clapping and smiling, dad was smiling, the crowd was chanting. We started off to out locker room while the crowd chanted USA USA over and over again!

(2nd Period)

When the boys were skating on the ice preparing for the 2nd period, the crowd was still going crazy. Dad, Herb and I immediately noticed that Tretiak was on the bench and that the Soviets had put in their back up goalie, Vladimir Myshkin. We all looked at each other in surprise.

"Well boys, they just put the best goal tender in the world on the bench." Herb said.

The boys seated themselves on the bench as we prepared for the 2nd period. The Coneheads were on the ice for our team. Jimmy Craig was still in goal.

The Soviets kept the puck down in the USA zone, Jimmy knocked the puck away. Dad and I were both cheering him on. Harrington broke away with the puck, but it was stopped by Myshkin. The Soviets then skated down the middle towards the US zone. One of the Soviets skated hard and checked Jimmy down, scoring in the process. The Soviets took the lead 3-2.

But Jimmy wasn't getting up. He had landed hard on the ice. Our team members on the ice skated over to check on him. While those on the bench jumped up to see what was going on. Much of the crowd came to its feet. I was holding my breath. Doc got ready to go out onto the ice if needed. The crowd was booing at the Soviets.

I knew I couldn't fall apart for the sake of the team. I saw the looks on Rizzo and Verchota's faces. Everyone was concerned. I looked up to Donald Craig in the crowd; he was obviously showing great concern. Herb called to Janny. If Craig was hurt bad, Janny would have to go in. Jimmy was slowly getting to his feet. I was glad that Mac was right next to him if he needed anything.

Jimmy climbed to his feet and we all breathed a sigh of relief. Dad put his arm around me. I smiled up at him. I guessed he knew I would be worried about Jimmy. The crowd cheered as Jimmy stood up. I was glad that he just had the wind knocked out of him. I saw his dad clapping with relief. Herb immediately started telling the boys things. We were going right back to playing.

(3rd Period)

The score was still 3-2 Soviets. The crowd was chanting. 20 minutes left in the game. While in the hall on my way back to the bench, I overheard someone say that this game was closer than anyone had anticipated.

I looked at both teams skating on the ice and listened to the crowd chanting. It was an electric feeling.

"Boys, come here. Bring it in." Herb yelled to them. The team skated over to the bench. Even Jimmy came out of the net to be with us at the bench. "Listen to them" Herb said.

We were all quiet for a moment just listening to the crowd. 'USA! USA! USA!'

"That's what you've done." Herb told the boys. "Now we've come from behind in every game in this tournament so far and we can do it again! We can beat these guys!"

"Come on Herb, get your guys to the face-off!" a ref yelled over to us.

"Everybody in." Herb said. Everyone on the team even Dad, Herb me and Doc put our hands in the middle. "WHO DO YOU PLAY FOR?" Herb yelled.

"USA!!!" we all yelled.

The boys climbed over the wall to be seated while others took their positions on the ice. Ramsey, Silk, Christian, McClanahan and Johnson lined up with Jimmy in the net.

Johnson was once again face to face with Makailov for a face-off. Johnson won the face-off. He passed back to Ramsey who passed back to Johnson. Johnson shot the puck around the boards. Soviets gained control and brought the puck down to the USA zone. Craig made a save.

"Way to stay in it Jimmy!" I yelled. He was on top of his game tonight and we were going to need that to stay in this game.

Another save and another. Craig passed the puck to Christian. Petrov came up behind Christian and slashed him. This time the ref called it.

"Two Minutes for slashing" the ref called.

"Coneheads lets go, Coneheads!" Herb called as the three took out to the ice.

"Let's use this power play, boys!" I yelled.

"Come on boys, let's take advantage of this." Herb said.

OC passed to Harrington. Harrington passed back to OC then back to Harrington. Harrington then passed to Ramsey then to Schneider. Buzz took a shot bit it was stopped by Myshkin.

"Keep it going now boys. Keep up the intensity!" Herb yelled.

I heard Jimmy yelling that there was 16 seconds left in the power play.

"Last rush, come on Silky!" my dad yelled as Silk skated by with the puck.

"Johnson's with you, Silky!" I yelled, seeing Johnson skating onto the ice and was open.

Silk was checked as the puck came loose; Johnson picked it up and shot it straight into the net. The buzzer sounded marking the goal.

As everyone jumped up from the bench cheering, I jumped up on the bench itself yelling. Johnson had tied the game with just seconds left in the power play. The team all skated out onto the ice to celebrate. The entire crowd was on its feet.

"That's my boy!" dad said to Mark when he came back to the bench. I gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. His second of the night!

3-3, we still had work to do. Herb told the boys that. Back on the ice the game had resumed and the Soviets had control of the puck. Craig made two awesome saves and then cleared the puck.

"Keep them wide!" Herb called to the team.

"Come on Buzzy!" Rizzo yelled as Schneider skated down the ice with the puck.

"Rizzo, go!" Herb said sending Rizzo out onto the ice.

Rizzo skated out; Harrington made a check as Pavelich took control of the puck. I heard Rizzo calling to Pav. Pav saw Rizzo and yelled for him. Pav passed the puck to Rizzo who skated down the ice with it. (I was holding my breath and couldn't move!) Rizzo shot the puck and scored!!!

The crowd erupted as the buzzer went off and I threw my arms up while screaming. The entire team jumped off the bench and went out onto the ice, where those on the ice were hugging Rizzo. Doc was clapping!

"That was unbelievable!" dad said.

Herb even showed some emotion throwing his arms up and yelling: "yeah!"

I had to hold back tears. Mike had struggled so hard for so long, feared he wouldn't make the team…and now he had just scored the goal that put us ahead of the Soviets! I saw Donald Craig with his arms up cheering. The crowd was on its feet and chanting again. I saw Rizzo's parents cheering, his mother in tears!

I looked at the boys celebrating on the ice. They had lifted Rizzo up against the boards and Rizzo was cheering.

"WAY TO GO RIZZO!!! I LOVE YOU, BABY!!!" I yelled, still clapping.

Dad gave me a funny look but before he could say anything Herb started talking to him. Rizzo was still smiling and cheering as he skated back across the ice. Exactly half way through the 3rd period, he had put us ahead of the Soviets. The team was still congratulating Rizzo as he came back to the bench.

Rizzo sat down and let out a cheer. I walked over to him and pulled his face up to mine. I gave him a kiss that was filled with so many emotions. I wanted him to know how proud I was of him. When I pulled back, I hugged his neck. "I am so proud of you. I love you so much!" I said.

I noticed dad looking at me again, but before he say something Doc pulled him aside.

10 minutes left to play and we were ahead. Face-off and we were back playing.

"Stay focused boys! You have to stay focused!" I yelled.

"Play your game. Play your game!" Herb told them.

Jimmy Craig was making one amazing save after another. And all of the coaching staff, even Doc was getting wound up.

"Keep the puck moving!" I yelled out onto the ice.

"That'd a boy Jimmy!" dad yelled.

Mac got the USA zone cleared. Many of the boys were pounding on the boards to show their support. 7:09 left to play.

"We're going to go in short shifts, boys." Herb told the team. "Short shifts, 30-40 seconds. Keep an eye on it Doc."

Doc had the stop watch. I knew that these next minutes were critical. The Soviets always dominated the end of the 3rd period because they were better conditioned. No one could ever skate with them by the end of a game. Now we had to in order to win, Herb had conditioned them well; I knew we could do it.

Craig made another amazing save.

"Switch it up, go go go!" Herb yelled sending fresh players onto the ice.

"Stay in it, boys!" I yelled.

The boys kept the puck moving. I could hear frustration in the voice of Tikhonov as he yelled in Russian.

"Keep it going now boys!" Herb yelled.

Makailov was skating down the ice, he shot and it was knocked away by Craig.

"Chip it out!" dad yelled.

The boys cleared the puck and Pavelich was checked hard. Herb called for the boys to switch again. Fresh players went onto the ice. Jimmy Craig yet again made another amazing stop.

"All right Jimmy!" I yelled also pounding on the sides of the boards.

"Play your game boys!" Herb yelled.

"Get off the boards, bring it off the boards!" dad was yelling.

Herb asked Doc about the time and then had the players change again. I was watching the clock 3:19 left to play. I knew that soon the Soviets would be pulling Myshkin so they could have an extra skater.

"They'll be pulling Myshkin soon!" I told Herb.

"I know!" he said. Then turned to the team, "POISE AND CONTROL!" he told them.

Out on the ice, our boys were battling for the puck. Ramsey gave a hard hit to a Soviet then we took off with the puck.

"Okay no more changes until the next whistle!" Herb told the team.

"Come on Jimmy!" dad yelled.

"When they pull Myshkin, I want fresh legs." Herb said to dad and pointed at OC. "OC"

"Yeah!" dad said.

The Soviets had the puck back in our zone.

"Get the puck out of our zone!" I yelled. "Listen to Craig!"

1:33 left to play. Herb, dad and I were all yelling things out onto the ice. Craig made two more saves.

Dad jumped up on the boards, "CHIP IT OUT! CHIP IT OUT!" he yelled.

1:00 left to play. I looked but the Soviets weren't pulling Myshkin, but Tikhonov

was yelling in Russian. It dawned on me that he didn't know how to react- no team had ever been able to keep up with the Soviets this late in the game.

"They're not pulling Myshkin!" dad said to Herb.

"He doesn't know what to do!" Herb said as if reading my mind.

0:34 to play. I walked over and joined the Coneheads and Verchota slapping the boards and cheering. I was holding my breath, yelling and watching intently all at the same time. Verchota let out a big yell and I hugged him with one arm still hitting the boards.

0:11- we started jumping up and down. Everyone in the Olympic Ice Arena was on their feet and cheering. I could hear the crowd counting down. 4-3-2-1…and then the buzzer sounded!

Everyone on the bench started hugging! Doc was cheering. Dad threw up his arms in victory and began hitting players on their helmets! I just screamed in joy, I didn't know I could feel so much at once! The boys started jumping onto the ice. Sticks and helmets were thrown everywhere. The boys were all hugging and screaming. I looked up to see the Eruzione's both with tears in their eyes.

I hugged Doc who laughed as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Herb went to shake dad's hand, but dad gave him a bear hug. The joy was so great! I hugged Herb next and kissed him on the cheek as well.

Then I turned to my dad, looking happier than I had ever seen him. I jumped into his arms and he lifted me off the ground. It was then that I started crying, tears of joy. He set me back on the ground.

"I am so proud of you!" I said through tears. "You've waited so many years for this!"

He hugged me again. I looked around and saw the crowd waving American flags and celebrating.

Dad and I walked out onto the ice. Mark Johnson skated over to dad and hugged him. I smiled and kept walking looking for Rizzo.

Neal Broten saw me and hugged me. I kissed his cheek and then spotted Rizzo. I ran over to him and tried to talk but I was too overcome. I just cried.

"We beat the Soviets, Chev. Can you believe it?" He said hugging me.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes and still crying, "I always believed in you!"

I was still crying but Rizzo leaned in and kissed me anyway. I held him close and

tried to convey with a kiss everything I was feeling.

"I am so proud of you!" I said still crying. "I love you"

"I love you more!" Rizzo said and kissed me again.

We were still kissing when OC and Jimmy Craig came over and started hugging

us. I saw Doc was out on the ice also being hugged by the boys. This was a celebration like I had never seen before, I was so glad to be a part of it.

"USA! USA! USA! USA!" was being chanted all over the arena.

All of us hugged. I was still crying tears of joy. I kissed every player on the cheek (without mistletoe). They had earned it and I loved each of them so much. They were indeed my family. We all started waving to the crowd and celebrating with them. Bah was pounding on the glass. Jimmy was slapping high fives.

Rizzo held my hand and he skated and I walked around celebrating with the fans. We had to get off the ice soon. But we were going to party all while we could. I leaned over and whispered, "You realize with all the kissing we have done tonight, we're caught!"

"I don't care! There is only one game left, and with a win this big, I couldn't have kept from kissing you." Rizzo said.

"I know, I feel the same way." I said and kissed him again.

Dad motioned for us to follow him off the ice. Still cheering, yelling and celebrating, we made our way off the ice and towards the locker room. Cameras were flashing everywhere, but I could make out parents waiting for us. Donald Craig rushed to hug Jimmy. I saw the O'Callahan's rush at OC.

I saw Rizzo's parents and we ran over to them. Rizzo hugged his mother while his dad hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then Rizzo hugged his dad while his mom hugged me.

"You were great out there, Mikey!" his dad said.

"We are so proud of you!" his mom said.

"I just can't believe it! We beat the Soviets!" Rizzo said.

"Chevon, your dad must be ecstatic." Mr. Eruzione said.

"He is, and I am just so proud of both him and Mike. I am just so full of emotion right now." I said.

We stayed talking in the hallway for a few more minutes and then walked into the locker room. The boys were still celebrating and going crazy. I was so happy for them. I just smiled watching them hug and yell.

"Boys, I don't mean to damper the party but we do need to get out of here sometime tonight!" Dad said. "Get cleaned up and dressed."

I saw Herb finally come walking in. He looked as if he was so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. Herb walked over and was talking to dad. I left the locker room to give the boys some privacy.

Outside in the hall I saw Donald Craig. "Hey Mr. Craig!" I said.

"Hello Chevon. What a night?" he said hugging me. "You must be so happy."

"I am. I am just happy and proud beyond words. And you must be too. Jimmy was phenomenal out there!" I said.

"So was Rizzo. He must be thrilled and your dad too!" he said.

"He is. I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight I am so wired." I said with a laugh.

"Chevon, where is Herb?" Walter asked running towards me.

"In the locker room, why?" I asked.

"The president is on the phone and wants to talk to him." Walter said.

"What president?" I asked.

"The President of the United States!" Walter said.

"President Carter is on the phone?" I asked.

"Yes, we just beat the Soviets. The whole country is celebrating. This is already being called the 'miracle on ice'." Walter said and entered the locker room.

A minute later Herb, dad and Walter exited the locker room and took off down the hall. I was so happy I couldn't stop smiling. I talked to Donald a few minutes more before heading back into the locker room myself.

I walked over to Rizzo and kissed him. "Have I mentioned how proud of you I am?" I asked.

"I don't think." Rizzo said with a wink.

"Chevon, Rizzo could we see you a minute?" we looked up and saw Dad standing with Herb.

Rizzo and I stood up and followed them to the back catering area. I wasn't sure what any of us would say. But I was kinda relieved that dad knew about Rizzo now.

Herb shut the door behind us. "She's your daughter Craig." He said.

"Okay Chevon, what's going on with you and Rizzo?" dad asked. He didn't sound mad. He had the same tone he would if he were asking me my shoe size.

"Well we have been dating in private for a while." I said.

"How long?" dad asked.

"Since July." I said. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you but I was afraid that Rizzo would get cut. Or that you or Herb would say that I was a distraction to his game."

"It was both our decision not to tell the coaching staff." Rizzo said, putting an arm around me.

"Since July?" dad asked looking a little shocked.

"I would not have cut Rizzo for dating you." Herb said. "I admit I'm not thrilled you have been dating one of the players, but there is only one game left. And it obviously hasn't hurt the team so I guess I can't be too upset. At this point there isn't much I could do even if I was very upset."

"Thank you Herb." I said and looked to daddy, "Daddy please don't be mad. I wanted to tell you a thousand times, but if you knew and Rizzo had been cut, I would've blamed myself no matter the reason why he was cut."

"I mean I had a suspicion you were dating somebody on the team. All this time I thought you were dating Jimmy Craig!" dad said with a chuckle. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, daddy. Rizzo makes me very happy. He has been good to me." I said and looked up at Rizzo who smiled down at me.

"You love him, I can tell. You look at Rizzo the same way your mother looked at me." Dad said and seemed to choke up.

"Yes, I love him very much." I said starting to tear up at the sight of dad getting emotional.

"I always knew there would come the day when I was no longer the only man in your life." Dad said and I could see the tears.

"Oh daddy!" I said and jumped into his arms. "No one could ever replace you!"

Dad hugged me tight, both of us in tears. "And you," dad said to Rizzo, wiping his eyes. "You better always be good to her. She may be your girlfriend, but she is still my daughter."

"Sure thing Coach Craig." Rizzo said and shook dad's hand. "And just so you know, I love her too."

"You got a very special lady here Rizzo." Herb said walking over to us. "In the past few months she has become like another daughter to me. I better never hear of you making her unhappy."

"You won't coach." Rizzo said and Herb shook his hands.

"All right, let's go back to the hotel. We got a lot to do before the gold medal game." Herb said

As dad and Herb left I hugged Rizzo. I couldn't believe they now knew, and they were okay with it. We then followed them out to the locker room to gather out things to go back to the hotel.

Back at the hotel the boys were still wired as we got off the bus. Rizzo and I walked through the building. We were on our way to his room. Silk, Craig and OC were walking with us.

"Who is up for ordering some drinks and partying some more?" Silk asked.

"I am there." OC said. "Besides, I have a feeling I better vacate the room for a while." He said winking and pointing at us.

I rolled my eyes, but laughed. "Just don't go crazy and trash any rooms." I told them.

Rizzo and I said goodbye to them and went into his room. We dropped our bags by the door.

"I don't think it has sunk in yet!" I said. "I just never knew that I could feel so much at once!"

"I know what you mean." Rizzo said and I flopped back on his bed.

"And you, Mr. score-the-goal-that-won-the-game!" I said getting to my knees and crawling to him by the edge of the bed. I kissed him.

"It was a team effort." He said as he put his arms around me. "And you, you're a regular little coach over there."

"Well I did grow up around hockey!" I said and kissed him again.

"You know it amazes me that OC was able to read my mind?" Rizzo said.

"He read mine too!" I said and pulled Rizzo down on the bed with me.

(3:00AM)

"Mike, are you still awake?" I asked.

"Chevon, go to sleep. I am tired and you can't possibly have energy for another go round." Rizzo said.

"You wimping out on me Eruzione?" I joked, and leaned up to look at him.

"Chev, twice and I played a grueling game!" he mock protested.

"I know, that's not why I was talking anyway." I asked pulling the covers up around myself. "I still can't sleep."

"Tonight was a big night." He said and opened his eyes.

"Yeah it was, dad was on cloud #9. I am still so stunned." I said. "You know looking back, all those drills and training Herb had you do paid off. At the end of the game, Tikhonov had no idea what to do. We were the fist team he ever played that could keep up with them at the end of the game."

"Herb knew how to prepare us. We beat the two best Eastern Block teams!" Rizzo said.

"You realize you win this next game and we will have won the gold medal?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you better get some sleep. Tomorrow is bound to be a busy day." Rizzo said and kissed me. "And even if you don't sleep be quiet so I can!"

I chuckled and lay down on Rizzo's chest.


	37. February 23, 1980

_Klinoa- No heart attacks, I don't want my writing to become a health risk! LOL Thank you, I enjoyed writing last chapter. Are you calm now?_

_Nikkd03- Good Luck with your new classes! Glad you liked last chapter._

_meadow567- Thanks for your kind review. I had to write Craig that way. About the (clears throat) Rizzo has to save energy for the Finland game! LOL_

_Mrs. Rizzo- Why was everyone so excited for Herb and Craig to find out?_

_Emador- I love writing Craig as a dad. He is so easy to picture. I cried writing last chapter to be honest. (PS- Be nice to Bah and Pav. LOL)_

_PrincessBethy- So glad you like the story. I enjoy writing it. _

**February 23, 1980Lake Placid, NY**

I stepped out of the shower to see Rizzo watching the news, we were the lead story.

"…Celebrations continue around the nation this morning in light of the USA ice hockey team defeating the seemingly unbeatable Soviet team 4-3 last night. This is already being heralded as 'the miracle on ice.' The USA tied the score at the end of the 1st period with a last second goal by Mark Johnson. Then the Soviets took the lead in the 2nd period. Going into the 3rd period the Soviets led by one goal. Mark Johnson was able to score on a power play. Then exactly halfway through the period USA team captain, Mike Eruzione out of Boston University 'scored the goal heard around the world' putting the USA in the lead. Team USA fought hard the remainder of the game and held onto the lead. This was a true upset that has the entire nation talking…"

"We're on every channel." Rizzo said as I sat down beside him on the end of his bed.

"You've given this country a miracle, something to believe in!" I said and kissed his cheek.

"This is all more than I ever imagined." Rizzo said as the door opened and OC came walking in.

"Chev, you look lovely in a towel!" OC smirked. I had to laugh. "Rizzo, everyone is talking about your goal last night."

"We're going to have a busy day." I said. "I better get dressed and see what dad and Herb needs me to do."

We were going to play Finland in the gold medal game. Finland was a great team and I knew we had a challenge ahead of us. Herb did too. Meanwhile, the country was talking about our win over the Soviets. Everyone wanted an interview with Herb and his miracle team.

"What are you thinking about?" dad asked me.

"This team, these 20 young men that have given the country something good in a time when things seemed so bad." I said. "You know, no matter what happens tomorrow against Finland, I am so proud of what they have accomplished."

"It's really been a time. From June to now has been an interesting road." Dad said. "I am so happy that I have had you here with me to share in all this."

"No matter what happens, I wouldn't have missed this for the world." I said.

"I feel the same way." Dad said hugging me. "And I can't believe what a beautiful woman my little girl has turned into."

I smiled at dad. "I am so relieved that you like Rizzo."

"I think he is great for you. You have been happier the past few months than I have ever seen you." Dad said. "When I saw you out on that ice last night celebrating with him, I knew you loved him and that you were a grown woman. I was just so happy that your with someone as descent as Rizzo."

"I do love him dad."

"Just don't go making me a grandpa any time soon. I'm way too young for that." Dad said with a wink. I laughed and hugged him again.

Later that evening, I went to spend the evening with Rizzo. OC had gone to dinner with his parents. Rizzo seemed a little quiet.

"What's the matter, Captain Eruzione?" I asked him.

"I just can't believe that tomorrow is our last game and then the Olympics will be over!" Rizzo said. "Just doesn't seem possible."

"I know, I just can't believe how far we have all come." I said. "It's been a great journey, and I couldn't imagine walking it with anyone other than the twenty boys here, and Coxie too!"

"My parents sent something for you." Rizzo said reaching in the drawer next to him and pulling out an envelope. He handed it to me.

I opened the envelope and inside was several bills of cash. "What is this?" I asked him.

"There should be a letter." Rizzo said.

I pulled out a letter and opened it.

_Dear Chevon,_

_This is our gift to you. When the Olympics are over and you and your father have had time to get settled back in Detroit, we would love nothing more than for the two of you to fly to Massachusetts and spend a few weeks with our family. Here is the money to buy the plane tickets at your convenience. You are a wonderful young woman and we are so glad to have met you and that you are in our son's life. We are looking forward to meeting your father and spending time with the both of you. _

_Love,_

_The Eruzione's_

"They want me and daddy to come visit." I said and started to cry. "Your parents are so wonderful. They just open their lives and their home to me."

"It's because they love you, almost as much as I do." Rizzo said, pulling me into his arms. "And I can't wait to have you in Winthrop. To introduce you to the rest of my family and all my friends."

"I love you so much." I said. "You know, all my life I felt like part of me was missing. I always thought it was just me longing for my mother. But I don't feel that way anymore. You make me feel complete. I wasn't missing my mother; I was just waiting to find you."

"I love you too. And it's me and you, together for the rest of our lives." Rizzo said and kissed me. "You are the only one for me; I can't imagine myself with anyone else and can't see my life without you in it."

"Is that a marriage proposal?" I asked with a chuckle.

"For now, it's just my commitment to you. But someday, I will get down on one knee and ask you to marry me." Rizzo said and kissed my hand.

I knew he meant it!


	38. The End of the Beginning

_This is the last chapter of this story. But due to popular demand and sneaky plot-bunnies there will eventually be a sequel. For now I am taking a week off, and then next week will begin posting a whole new story that I have started. It is also about 'Miracle'. Chevon and Rizzo will be back one day never fear. I hope all of you that have read this story will read my next one. I cannot thank all of you enough for the reviews and fun that I have had with this story. So everyone keep an eye out for my new story that will be called 'When Miracles Happen' and I will write Chev/Rizzo sequel soon after. Thanks again. _

_Emador- Chev still wants to thank Suter! Maybe in the sequel!_

_Klinoa- I always hated math myself, so I feel your pain. Good Luck, I am sure you'll do fine. Also, as much as I would love to have Patrick all to myself; definitely not in Alaska. What is the point of kidnapping someone that hott if we have to take him somewhere that he has to wear all his clothes all the time?! LOL How about a tropic island instead, so he can walk around shirtless…at least! LOL_

_Mrs. Rizzo- I wish we really could be in the room with these guys! I wouldn't know whose lap to sit on first! LOL_

_meadow567- Jack is very upset that it was just ALMOST!!! LOL Study hard and good luck._

_Nikkd03- I am sure that Rizzo will propose eventually, unless OC steals her away! I wonder how he will propose?_

**February 24, 1980USA Vs. Finland**

The gold medal game- I stood behind the bench watching my boys play. It had been a long journey, but here we were and the world was watching.

The Finland team was dominating us through the first and second periods. I tried hard to keep the boys spirits up. We were down 2-0. Herb was unusually quiet. At the end of the second period I went into the locker room with the boys. We were all kind of quiet. Dad walked in with Doc.

Herb walked in and looked around at all of us. He strode around the room a few times. We all waited for what he was going to say. Herb just stalked around the room a few more times then stopped in the center of everyone.

"IF YOU BOYS LOSE THIS GAME, IT WILL HAUNT YOU ALL THE WAY TO THE GRAVE!!!"Herb yelled and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I looked around at the boys, none of us knew exactly what to say or think. Even dad had raised his eyebrows. We heard the door open again and Herb stuck just his head in.

"TO YOUR FUCKING GRAVES!!!" Herb yelled then left again slamming the door.

I looked around and the boys seemed to understand what Herb meant. Rizzo jumped up and grabbed his stick and looked at his team mates. The others one by one grabbed their equipment and stood up. We had come from behind in every game we had played in the Olympics and I knew they could do it again.

"Let's get out there boys." Dad said.

I walked out with dad, the team following us. As the boys took to the ice, dad and I joined Herb behind the bench.

The third period the boys had a new intensity. I cheered, I coached, I cried, I hugged; I did whatever it took to support those boys. Herb yelled orders. Dad coached too. Jimmy again was playing at his peak.

In the third period we scored 4 goals. I cheered when McClanahan, Verchota and Johnson scored! I hugged them when they came back on the bench. Just as the crowd had done during our game against the Soviets, they counted down to the final buzzer.

4-2, we had just defeated Finland! Emotion overtook me. I started crying and immediately hugged my dad.

"We won the gold medal, Chev!" He said.

"I know, I just can't believe it!" I said through tears.

"You've believed in us all along and now you have doubt?" dad joked. I laughed and cried at the same time. I hugged him again.

I looked at Herb. I had never seen him so happy; he almost glowed. Dad and I headed out to the ice where the boys were all celebrating. OC came skating over to us.

I jumped up into his arms. "You did it OC! You played in the Olympics and now you've won the gold medal!" I said.

"I'm… I just don't know what to say!" OC said, setting me down.

"I do. Congratulations, Jack! You've worked very hard and earned this!" I told him through tears.

"I love you, Chevon. You're a great friend, and I am so proud that you're my best friend's girl. This wouldn't be the same without you." OC said and pulled me into a hug.

"I love you too, OC! I don't know where I'd be without you sometimes!" I said.

I walked on over to Jimmy Craig, he was in tears and had an American flag wrapped around him. I jumped into his arms.

"You're mother is smiling down on you right now! And she is so proud!" I told him.

"So is yours." He said. "Where is my dad sitting?"

I pointed up in the crowd and we spotted Donald Craig. Donald was waving and crying. Mark Johnson came up to us.

I hugged Mark, "You were so wonderful in these games. I couldn't be happier for you!"

"Well, you have been a great source of support and strength through training and the games. You're a big part of this." Mark said.

"Where is Rizzo?" I asked.

"In a pile of us. As team captain, everyone wants to hug him." Mark said.

"Girlfriend gets special privileges." I said and took off towards the group of hugging players.

I started hugging everyone I saw. Verchota, Mac, Wells, Strobel, Broten, Suter, Buzz, Bah, Silk and finally I found Rizzo.

I jumped into his arms and he picked me off the ground. "You're a gold medalist, Mike!" I yelled.

He set me back down and kissed me. I can't describe that kiss. We had just won a gold medal after all we had been through in the past seven months, and the man I loved more than anything had led the way!

"I love you, Chevon Patrick!" Rizzo said.

"I love you too. Words can't say how much and how I am feeling right now! Just know that I love you and I am so thrilled and so proud." I said and kissed him again.

Dad came up to us. He hugged Rizzo. "Congratulations, son!" he said to Rizzo.

"You too, Coach Craig." Rizzo said.

I looked up in the crowd and saw Rizzo's parents! I waved to them and pointed them out to Rizzo and my dad. Mrs. Eruzione was in tears. The crowd was still going crazy. I looked around at us celebrating on the ice; my family had just won a gold medal.

**Medal Ceremony**

Herb, Doc, dad and I stood watching the boys as they were awarded their gold medals. Rizzo was perched on the podium as team captain to receive his medal. I cried as I looked at him. I was so proud of him.

Mike Eruzione, just a young kid from Winthrop, Massachusetts. He had come to try-outs in June and everyone thought he didn't have a shot in hell of making the team. He struggled and earned his spot on the team, and became the heart of the team as captain. Chasing his Olympic dreams he broke out of his slump and scored 'the goal heard around the world' by putting us ahead of the Soviets. And somewhere along the line he had become the greatest love of my life.

Herb was clapping and smiling for the boys. He had beat the Soviets and won a gold medal. He was unorthodox but his methods worked. Now his team had given a grieving nation something to believe in. Once again, Americans could believe in Miracles.

Our national anthem started playing. We all covered our hearts as we sang. I looked at the team, 20 young men that had made an incredible journey together. I considered myself very lucky to be apart of it. As I looked down the line of team USA wearing their medals, covering their hearts and singing, I was surprised at the memories that came to mind. Dragging a drunk Silk back to his hotel room, the first time I kissed Rizzo with Lynyrd Skynyrd playing on the dance floor, Verchota and Bah looking at blonde girls in Norway, Johnson telling Herb we were a family, Jimmy Craig dressed as Santa, and all of us standing by OC when he was hurt.

Herb later told me that this was his favorite moment- watching 20 young men all with different backgrounds coming together. Willing to sacrifice so much of themselves, all for an unknown. Herb then asked me how I felt about all that had happened. I told him that I only had one regret: That Jimmy Craig's mother and my mother couldn't be there with us.

Our National Anthem ended and Rizzo turned around to face us. Dad put his arm around me and we both smiled up at Rizzo. Rizzo then invited the rest of his team mates up on the podium with him. We all laughed and smiled as we watched the 19 other players squeeze on the podium with Rizzo. They all held up one finger, showing that we indeed were #1.

The team that no one thought could place better than 5th had won the gold medal. We had come from behind in every game to accomplish that. They had worked through injuries and obstacles. Twenty young men had carried the hopes and dreams of a nation on their shoulders and had given the country a chance to believe in miracles, and a chance to dream.

I wiped my eyes and hugged my dad. He kissed the top of my head. As the boys climbed off the podium, dad and I went to hug Rizzo. Dad hugged him first then I hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. I then took Rizzo's hand and my dad's hand; I looked around the Olympic Ice Arena. We had worked so hard to get here and had worked hard while we were here.

I then looked at the two men standing beside me. I loved them both so much. And I knew that they would both be with me in the future. I looked at them. Craig Patrick, my father, the man who had loved me and taken care of me my entire life. Mike Eruzione, my boyfriend, the man who would love me and take care of me for the rest of my life!

The End of the Story But Not of the Dream!

_This story is dedicated to the 20 young men that one weekend in Lake Placid, NY gave this country the miracle it so desperately needed. Their "Miracle on Ice" has inspired me all my life, and it's an event that I will teach my students, share with my own children, and carry in my heart always! And because of those 20 exceptional young men, I will always have a reason to dream!_

_Jim Craig _

_Mike Eruzione_

_Jack O'Callahan _

_Rob McClanahan_

_Mark Johnson _

_Steve Janaszak_

_Dave Silk _

_Phil Verchota_

_John "Bah" Harrington _

_Buzz Schneider_

_Mark Pavelich _

_Dave Christian_

_Ken Marrow _

_Mark Wells_

_Neal Broten _

_Eric Strobel_

_Steve Christoff _

_Bill Baker_

_Bob Suter _

_Mike Ramsey_

_And the wonderful coaches and doctor that helped them all along the way._

_George "Doc" Nagobads _

_Craig Patrick_

_Herb Brooks (1937-2003)_


End file.
